Pacto Jinchūriki
by kunashgi448
Summary: Naruto esta listo para volver a Konoha después del entrenamiento que tuvo con Jiraiya, pero repentinamente hay un cambio de planes, lo que Naruto no sabe es que se encontrara con otras personas que tuvieron el mismo destino de tener un demonio en su interior y la batalla por sobrevivir contra sus cazadores Akatsuki empezara. todos los jinchurikis vivos y juntos en grupo.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: el mensaje**

Después del problema que ocurrió en los exámenes Chunin, Gaara decidió terminarlo por razones de seguridad de los aspirantes de distintas villas y no generar problemas innecesarios, por lo que se decidió mandar reportes de los genin sobre su participación en las pruebas, para así las aldeas decidan por sí misma si ascienden de rango o no cumplen con las condiciones impuestas para subir su rango.

El kazekage acaba de terminar de organizar y mandar los reportes cuando le tocan la puerta, dio el permiso para pasar y entra su hermano mayor kankuro.

-Gaara hay alguien que quiere despedirse antes de irse-dijo con un toque de gracia que se veía con una sonrisa.

-de quien se tra...-Gaara no pudo terminar la frase ya que una chica de pelo verdoso y ojos naranja se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo tirándolo de la silla donde se encontraba.

-Fuu! Qué diablos haces, que no te das cuenta de que él es el kazekage-dijo uno de los compañeros de la aldea de la cascada-lord kazekage mis más sinceras disculpas por esta falta de respeto-dijo en forma de reverencia para pedir perdón por la energética Fuu causando una pequeña risa disimulada por parte del marionetista.

-cálmese ustedes dos solo vengo a despedirme de mi amigo es todo-aclaro la chica que poseía en su interior al Escarabajo Rinoceronte de Siete Colas.

-está bien que quieras despedirte pero no entiendo por qué tenías que saltar encima de mí y tirarme de mi asiento-dijo Gaara un poco cansado de la actitud que muestra Fuu mientras ambos se levantan-te deseo un buen viaje de regreso y espero volver al verte-esto emociono a Fuu que le agarró sus manos y asentía varias veces.

-por supuesto que volveré eres mi amigo y uno especial para mí, pero me debes presentar a tu amigo que me dijiste antes de verdad quiero conocerlo y ser su amiga -menciono con una sonrisa.

-Fuu es hora de irnos sabes que Shibuki se enojara con nosotros si llegamos tarde-dijo su compañero de equipo abriendo la puerta para salir, pero antes entro la supervisora de los exámenes y hermana del kazekage, Temari.

-Gaara tienes que ver esto-dijo con un mensaje en la mano que le dio a su hermano menor.

Gaara lo tomo lo leyó y se vio su sorpresa por lo que decía el mensaje pero después se calmó y vio al equipo de Fuu.

-lo lamento pero ustedes no se pueden ir de la aldea por el momento-sorprendido a todos excepto a Temari, que ya sabía lo que haría su hermano.

-como que nos podemos ir!? Kazekage nuestro líder nos espera-alterando bastante el ambiente de la oficina.

-no te preocupes por eso le explicaré la situación y entenderá perfectamente ya que por su seguridad, especialmente para ti Fuu-dijo de forma calmada-además no te gustaría conocer a otro jinchuuriki Fuu, estoy seguro que ustedes se llevarán muy bien-mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que emociona más a Fuu.

Mientras en la arena Gaara explicaba la situación a los altos mandos de la aldea y al equipo Fuu, en un bosque en las tierras de país del fuego se veía a un Rubio con el protector que demostraba ser ninja de la aldea de la hoja, comiendo un pez recién atrapado del rio junto a su maestro, unos de los legendarios sannis de pelo blanco conocido por sus habilidades ninja y sus novelas eróticas en base a sus "investigaciones" el sabio Jiraiya que estaba más serio que de costumbre cosa que no pasó desapercibido por el joven ninja.

-oye sabio pervertido pasa algo estas más serio algo raro en ti, por lo general estas escribiendo tus cosa-dijo Naruto Uzumaki mientras terminaba de comer su porción

-bueno..creo que es hora que lo sepas Naruto-lo dicho sorprendió al Rubio que supo la seriedad del asunto.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto.

-en primera tendremos que retrasar nuestra llegada a aldea-eso sorprendió a Naruto, quien no perdió tiempo en quejarse.

-de que estas hablando! Tu dijiste que era hora de volver a la aldea para que me ilusionas si al final de cuentas no será así-Naruto estaba enojado ¿porque le hacía eso?, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que dejo la aldea para entrenar y deseaba volver para ver a sus amigos y mostrar su entrenamiento dejo frutos.

-Naruto-eso hizo que se calmará para que Jiraiya le explicará él porque del cambio de planes.

-¿te acuerdas de lo que paso en el último pueblo que visitamos?-pregunto el sabio.

-sí, te refieres a que te golpearon y sacaron a patadas de las aguas termales por andar de pervertido-dijo recibiendo un golpe de su molesto maestro.

-eso no idiota, me refiero al hombre con que me encontré en el hotel después de tu entrenamiento-

-¿y eso que tiene que ver con el no ir a la aldea?-.

-escucha Naruto pon atención, aquel hombre es un buen amigo y un informante de confianza que confirmo mis sospechas-después hubo un pequeño silencio para después proseguir con la explicación.-akatsuki volví a la acción y por eso no podemos volver a la aldea-eso hizo que Naruto recordara lo que paso en cuando buscaban a Tsunade, su encuentro con Itachi y Kisame no le traía buena espina, ahora han vuelto y decididos a capturar a Kyūbi que estaba en su interior.

-bien empaca tus cosas nos vamos a la aldea de la arena para hablar con el kazekage, le mande un sapo mensajero a él y a Tsunade para que estén al tanto de la situcacion-dijo jiraiya levantándose para recoger sus cosas.

-pero sabio pervertido entiendo por qué le mandas el mensaje a la abuela tsunade pero ¿porque al kazekage?-tenía curiosidad del porque hizo eso.

-a cierto tu no lo sabes, bueno resulta que tu amigo Gaara es el nuevo kazekage y como él también es un jinchuuriki tiene que saber la situación-dijo Jiraiya impaciente de ver la reacción que tendrá su dicipulo.

-QQQQQUUUUEEE?!-.

Dando un grito que se escuchó por todo el bosque.

A pasado un día desde la reunión de altos mandos de la arena para ver la situación de akatsuki, donde se determinó que tanto Gaara y Fuu no saldrían de la aldea ya que según el mensaje de Jiraiya se había visto a 2 personas con capa negra y nubes roja en la ruta que tomaría el equipo de Fuu para regresar a su aldea. Además había recibido la respuesta de Shibuki, donde comprendía la situación y le pedía que cuidara de sus ninjas y advertía la conducta de Fuu pueda tener además de pedir disculpas si causaba algún problema.

Hablando de ella desde que le dijeron que conocería a otro jinchuuriki, no para de preguntar cuando llegaría y preguntarse cómo sería.

-vamos dime más, jamás pensé que ese amigo tuyo también fuera un jinchuuriki igual que nosotros-ella estaba demasiado cerca de la cara del pelirrojo, alguien debía enseñarle lo que es el espacio personal.

-si no te lo dije fue porque sabía cómo reaccionaría, eres muy imperativa-.

-así soy yo, pero bueno es cierto que pelearon en aquella invasión de la hoja-.

-sí, fue hace años lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi era un debilucho pero después me trague mis palabras, incluso pudo transformarse en el Kyūbi mientras yo lo había hecho con Shukaku, me venció ambos estábamos sin chakra fue ahí cuando me platico su experiencia de vida y abrirme los ojos, para un jinchuuriki es difícil tener amigos pero una vez que los tienes se vuelven importantes para ti y los proteges para evitar estar sólo otra vez-eso saco una sonrisa a Fuu

-pero que genial, ya no puedo esperar para conocerlo, si él te enseño eso debe ser muy fuerte-el asintió mientras veía la aldea todos eran personas que quería proteger por eso se hizo kazekage.

-bueno me voy mis compañeros deben estar esperándome en el hotel, nos vemos -salto para sacar sus alas y volar hacia el hotel sin importarle lo que los habitantes la vieran volar.

Para Gaara esto ya era estresante primero la ardua planeación de los exámenes Chunin junto con Konoha, luego el problema de la tormenta de arena y el monje que quería extraer el bijuu de él y de Fuu pero gracias a los ninjas de la hoja y de la arena no paso a mayores pero tuvo que suspender definitivamente los exámenes, y ahora el asunto de akatsuki. Seguía pensando mientras observa en la terraza de la torre la aldea cuando un ninja encargado de la entrada de la aldea aparece y se inclina ante Gaara

-lord kazekage el sannin Jiraiya y el jinchuuriki de Kyūbi Uzumaki Naruto están en la entrada de la aldea y desean verlo-hablando forma calmada y esperando la respuesta.

-entendido mándalos a mi oficina de inmediato y trae al equipo de la cascada también esto también los incluye a ellos-dijo dando la espalda para ir a su oficina-claro estarán allí de inmediato-tras eso desapareció en una nube de humo.

Naruto se sentía emocionado y frustrado al mismo tiempo emocionado porque volverías a ver a Gaara y como kazekage, pero lo frustraba convertir en kazekage a tan corta edad, se sentía vencido al lograr al título de kage antes que él.

-Naruto aunque Gaara sea tu amigo estas frente al kazekage así que comportare o no te comprare ramen cuando terminemos-esto causo que Naruto pusiera cara de susto, hacia un mes y medio que no comía ramen y ya estaba desesperado por un buen plato de ramen.

-no te preocupes sabio pervertido me comportare además dijiste que explicarías mejor lo de akatsuki así que esto es importante-.

-oye también no me llames sabio pervertido, tengo una reputación en las aldeas que tengo que mantener-dijo con orgullo el sabio de los sapos.

-si una reputación de pervertido y acosador o mira ya llegamos-dijo mientras corría a la torre dejando a su maestro con una vena en la frente por el coraje.

-por aquí por favor-dijo la asistente del kazekage mientras los guiaban a la oficina y al llegar abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Naruto y Jiraiya.

-ha pasado tiempo Naruto Uzumaki es bueno verte, además de que creciste mucho-menciono Gaara que se levantó y estiró su mano en forma de saludo lo que Naruto respondió con un apretón de manos.

-lo mismo digo aunque todavía no superó que seas kazekage antes de que yo fuera hokage no es justo, pero bueno ten por seguro que pronto te alcanzare-menciono con una sonrisa característica del rubio.

-lo sé-dijo para terminar el saludo y dirigir su atención a Jiraiya-es bueno verlo por aquí y gracias por el mensaje lo mando justo tiempo-el sabio se sintió confundió con eso de mandarlo a tiempo pero cuando iba a preguntar se escuchó un escándalo abajo de la oficina, parecía que alguien corría de forma desesperada y era perseguido por otras personas.

-por cierto Naruto me gustaría presentarte a alguien que es igual a nosotros-dijo con una disimulada sonría Gaara confundiendo más a Naruto y Jiraiya.

-¿igual a nosotros?-pregunto pero su atención se dirigió a la puerta al escuchar el escándalo en el pasillo, para después de ser abierta por una chica de piel morena, ojos naranja, cabello verde corto, vistiendo ropa blanca parecía un año más joven que Naruto, al verlo se abalanzo sobre Naruto sacando una gota de sudor en Jiraiya.

-Fuu es la segunda vez que tacleas a alguien, puedes ser un poco más paciente -Vio que lo dijo de personas que una banda de la aldea de la cascada respirando agitadamente como sí hubieran corrido mucho tiempo.

-perdón es que me emocione- dijo mientras se paraba la que al parecer se llamaba Fuu y él también se levantaba.

-Naruto déjame te presento a Fuu, ella es la jinchuuriki de la bestia de 7 colas-dejando sorprendido a alumno y maestro que nos esperaba conocer a otro jinchuuriki.

-Fuu te presento a Naruto Uzumaki, él es el amigo que te mencione antes además de ser el jinchuuriki del zorro de nueve colas-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que la peliverde abrace a Naruto.

-que genial ya conozco a otro como yo me llamo Fuu, Gaara me ha contado sobre ti y deseo enserio poder ser tu amiga-dijo una sonriente fuu.

-claro no hay problema solo déjame respirar..ah..mi espalda-mención el Uzumaki que estaba azul por el dolor y la falta de aire.

-upps perdón Naruto-soltó a Naruto del abrazo de oso que le dio mientras el rubio de dedicaba a respirar para vivir.

-ella nunca cambiara-dijo uno de los ninja con la mano en la frente por la vergüenza que ocasionaba.

Gaara aclaro su garganta para que le presten atención -bien basta de presentaciones Jiraiya es tiempo que explique lo de akatsuki con más detalles- dijo de forma serió para para ir a lo importante y mirar a Jiraiya-bien tienes razón pero me gustaría que sólo los jinchuuriki escuche-mirando a grupo de Fuu y la asistente que aún seguía en la puerta.

-claro por favor salgan, para cualquier cosa estaremos afuera lord kazekage-dijo para que los 3 salieran de la oficina y empezara la plática de la situación.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: información y nuevo equipo**

-bien creo que explicare de manera rápida lo que me informante me dijo bien paso hace una semana...-

FLASHBACK

Jiraiya dejo a un Naruto inconsciente en su cama, había sido un día difícil para el trabajar el chakra del Kyūbi no era fácil pero gracia a ello Naruto era capaz de nuevo controla parte del chakra del zorro como lo hacía en aquella batalla contra Neji y en aquel encuentro en el hotel con la pareja de Akatsuki, además de controlar totalmente al primera ahora trabaja en segunda cola, había hecho un gran progreso en el control de sus instintos por lo que no faltaba mucho para dominar la segunda, pero tenía que estar atento por sí el demonio domina su mente y activa la tercera cola donde perdía la conciencia de sus acciones, quería evitar aquel incidente de un año cuando activó la cuarta cola donde resulto herido en el pecho pero pudo volver a la normalidad a chico con la ayuda del colgante del primer hokage que contenía al demonio.

"bueno estoy cansado creo que iré por un trago y luego iré a dormir. necesito descansar para tener inspiración para mi siguiente libro"

Jiraiya salió de la habitación para ir al bar que estaba al lado cuando escucho una voz familia.

-mira quien esta aquí, si es Jiraiya el galante ha pasado tiempo viejo amigo-al voltear vio a un hombre de 40 años aproximadamente, pelo corto negro al igual que sus ojos, camisa blanca y unos pantalón azules.

-Takao ha pasado tiempo cuando fue la última vez que nos vimos en persona ¿7 años?-sonriendo a encontrar a un buen amigo del pasado.

-de hecho fueron solo 5 años, tu exagerando el tiempo pero nos mantuvimos en contacto por medio de mensajes en clave ven te invito un trago-Takao camino rumbo al bar siendo seguido por el sannin, llegando a un bar que parecía decente para habla, se sentaron en la mesa más lejana para hablar tranquilos sin que nadie los escucharán, ambos pidieron una botella de sake para compartirla, tras el primer trago el pelo blanco hablo.

-bien gracias por la invitación pero te conozco bien Takao cada vez que invitas un trago es para hablar de algo serio a ti nunca te gusta invitar algo, ¿tengo razón?-.

-Me conoces bien tengo información importante sobre Akatsuki que te puede interesar-esto dejo a Jiraiya algo sorprendido, Takao paso los últimos 5 años consiguiendo información de Akatsuki arriesgado su vida, si no fuera por el no tendrá casi nada de información sobre ellos pero dejo de recibir su mensajes desde que se fue con Naruto a entrenarlo por lo que asumió lo peor.

-bien para resumirlo hay 10 personas que pertenecen a la organización todos están en el libro bingo dado que si se les ve se les tiene que eliminar en el acto, de los nombres son se saben mucho esta los que te encontraste hace tiempo, el heredero del sharigan y asesino de su propio clan, Itachi Uchiha y su compañero, uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina Kisame Hoshigake, recientemente descubrí que el terrorista que ataco la roca con explosivos, Deidara se ha unido hace poco tiempo, de los demás son un misterio pero no me sorprendería que fueran más criminales de su talla pero algo si te aseguro, todos tienen objetivos diferentes pero decidieron aliarse para captura a los demonios con cola y al tenerlos todos planean revivir al Juubi-término de contar Takao dejando a jiraiya en shock, el Juubi solo era un mito junto con el Rikudō Sennin porque rayos querían revivir a ese monstruo, pero regreso en sí para ver unos sobres y el dinero del trago, al parecer estuvo muy sumido en sus pensamiento que su viejo amigo había bebido su parte de la botella.

-esos sobres contiene información básica de todos los Jinchūriki algunos tiene más información que otros, haz un buen uso yo me voy están tras de mi unos caza recompensa que quieren mi cabeza, fue bueno verte Jiraiya cuídate-le sirvió un trago para después dejar el bar dejando a un Jiraiya, guardo los sobres y se disponía a ir a su habitación para procesar la información pero su amigo le hablo desde la salida.

-oye una sugerencia, la próxima vez que vayas a una de tus "investigaciones" trata de esconderte mejor en lugar, si vas a quedar como bobo viendo las chicas desnudas mientras murmuras cosas dignas de un pervertido de primera, así evitas lo que paso ayer pero lo admito, fue divertido ver cómo te perseguía esas kunoichis para matarte mientras corrías con solo una toalla puesta-sonrió de forma burla, pero vio que le lanzaba la botella a su cara por lo que la esquivo y se fue del lugar pero si escucho la respuesta.

-CÁLLATE!, BIEN TU ME ACOMPAÑABAS A VERLAS CUANDO TE LO PROPONIA Y ADEMÁS ES INSPIRACIÓN PARA MI LIBROS, ES ARTE PARA LA POSTERIDAD, NO POR NADA ES DE LOS MEJORES VENDIDOS IDIOTA!-tomo lo que le sirvieron de sake para ir a dormir, a pesar de la burla deseaba surte a su amigo para que siguiera con vida y lo vuelva a ver.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-aquí tengo los sobré no los en abierto por motivos de precaución están de acuerdo que los muestre-pregunto a los 3 Jinchūriki recibiendo un si secó.

-bien veamos que hay aquí-saco los documentos y los puso en orden en el escritorio de Gaara.

-bueno empezamos por orden Nii Yugito, es la jinchuuriki del Gato Demonio de Dos Colas, ninja de la aldea de la nube es capaz de dominar su bijuu por completo, tiene alrededor de 20 años se encuentra en un pueblo abandonado al sur de la tierra del rayo-.

-Yagura mejor conocido como el cuarto mizukage, Jinchūriki de la Tortuga de Tres Colas, estuvo a cargo de la aldea en la época sangrienta de la neblina, desapareció cuando los rebeldes atacaron la Villa para acabar la guerra civil, su ubicación actual es desconocida-.

-Roshi, es el Jinchūriki del Mono de Cuatro Colas, ninja de la aldea de las rocas, es el de mayor edad entre los 9 con casi 50 años, domina el estiló de lava, le gusta las misiones de búsqueda por lo no pasa mucho tiempo en su aldea-.

-Han, es el Jinchūriki Caballo Delfín de Cinco Colas, no se tiene mucho de el al igual que Roshi es ninja de la aldea de las rocas, toma misiones que pueden durar meses y que es el más fuerte y alto de los 9-.

-Utakata, es el Jinchūriki de la Babosa de Seis Colas, al igual que Yagura es un deserto de la neblina, al parecer hubo un incidente con su maestro en el que lo asesino, se mantiene en los bosque escondido y escapando de los ANBUS de su aldea que buscan regresarlo a la Villa a la fuerza-.

-y por último tenemos a killer Bee, Jinchūriki Buey de Ocho Colas, es hermano adoptivo de actual raikage, al igual que Yugito domina por completo a su bijuu le gusta hablar rapeando pero desde la muerte del tercer raikage, ha estado recluido en una isla por su seguridad y eso es todo lo que tenemos-término Jiraiya de dar la información dejando curiosos a los jóvenes Jinchūriki.

-vaya hay de todo tipo de personas en esta listo-Naruto están procesando la información recibida de los otros 6 Jinchūriki.

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Naruto, pero que importa son iguales a nosotros no me importa su pasado o lo que hayan hecho, me gustaría conocerlos a todos-Fuu mantenía su actitud positiva y alegre sin importarle lo que los demás hallan hecho.

-bien ahora que tenemos la información de Akatsuki y de los demás Jinchūriki que tiene en mente Jiraiya-dijo con calma Gaara hacia el sabio que estaba pensativo.

-Akatsuki busca capturar a los Jinchūrikis sabiendo que están solos y por eso mandan a una pareja para asegurar la captura y como son ninjas de mucha habilidad es casi imposible escapar de sus garras-callo un momento para procesar lo que iba a decir.

-en ese caso hagamos un grupo nosotros 4, si nos manteamos juntos podemos contraatacar sus intentos para capturarlos pero hay que mantenernos en movimiento, así es más difícil dar con nosotros-dijo con toda confianza.

-formar un grupo de Jinchūrikis y poder explorar el mundo...-murmuro Fuu en voz baja.

-estoy de acuerdo con tu idea sabio pervertido, mientras pueda proteger a gente que entiende mi dolor de llevar un demonio en mi interior cuenten conmigo-dijo un sonriente Naruto mientras mostrar su pulgar en forma de aprobación.

-estoy de acuerdo es lo mejor para nosotros y para la aldea, dejare temporalmente el título de kazekage para poder ir con ustedes, estoy seguro que los altos mandos cuidarán bien de la aldea-el pelirrojo con su típica mirada pero con un poco de emoción por dentro.

-bien y tú que opin...Fuu! Que pasa ¿estás bien?-pregunto alterado el Rubio al ver al Fuu con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-saben siempre quise explorar el mundo viajar y conoce gente para que sean mis amigos para no estar tan sola, cuando me entere que iba a participar en los exámenes chunin estaba feliz saldría por fin de la aldea y conocería gente nueva, hice muchos amigos pero lo mejor que me paso es conocerlos, a 2 personas que pasaron el mismo dolor que yo, el del rechazo de la gente, su odio sin que les hiciéramos algo, solo la mala suerte de tener en nuestro interior un demonio que jamás quisimos que estuviera atado a nosotros, ahora tengo la oportunidad de viajar con ellos junto con un ninja legendario como lo es Jiraiya por mundo a una aventura que siempre soñé...muchas gracias Jiraiya...Gaara...Naruto, en verdad gracias por aparecer en mi vida-tras esto mostró una linda sonrisa junto con sus lágrimas saliendo con sus ojos cerrados ,en eso Naruto se acerca y la abraza de forma delicada siendo rápidamente correspondido.

-tranquila estamos contigo ahora y te prometo que mientras estemos juntos no te dejaremos, los amigos están para apoyarse en la buenas y las malas ¿verdad?, apoya tu dolor con nosotros compartiremos el peso juntos, los 3 podremos soportarlo cierto Gaara-se separó de Fuu para ver a Gaara.

-por supuesto como dije antes tú fuiste el que mostró el camino en aquella batalla, que la amistad es más fuerte que la soledad y por eso te respeto Naruto-miro a Fuu que se secaba las lágrimas.

-vez esté chico es especial no cierto Fuu-pregunto viendo como asentía y sonreía.

-si Naruto tiene algo especial que te hace confiar en el-dijo viendo a Naruto que se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, al verlo Fuu rio al ver así a su amigo, no para ella no eran simples amigos Naruto y Gaara se convirtieron en sus mejores amigos, los mejores que ella pudo a ver deseado tener.

"Naruto cada día me sorprendes un poco más" pensó jiraiya alejado de la escena viendo al niño que llevo a entrenar, madurar aunque sea en estas situación.

Después del emotivo encuentro Jiraiya hablo con los compañeros de Fuu sobre el grupo y el viaje que harían, claro que al principio se negaron totalmente a la idea por la situación de su compañera pero al final bajo la palabra del sabio de que cuidaría de ella con su vida y se haría responsable por sí algo le pasará, pero lo que en verdad les hizo aceptar era la gran ilusión que tenía Fuu, jamás la habían visto tan feliz en toda su vida notando el rastro de lágrimas que tenía por hacer este viaje. El sannin les dio una carta para que la entregaran a Shibuki donde explicaba la decisión que tomaron y su compromiso por mandar informes sobre Fuu para que esté al tanto de lo que suceda.

En la entrada de la aldea se veía a los compañeros de la peliverde listos para partir de regreso a la aldea, sin ella con ellos su viaje no debería ser peligroso pero si se les advirtió que debían estar atentos en el viaje.

-buenos chicos, cuídense muchos y le mandan un saludo al llorón de nuestro líder de mi parte-la chica los abrazo a los 2 con fuerza pero al estar tanto tiempo con ella no les molestaba en lo mas mínimo.

-tú también cuídate Fuu, ahora que vas a estar fuera por más tiempo trata de comportante, aun eres una kunoichi de la cascada así que no manches la imagen de la aldea-.

-aun no me creo que el jefe haya accedido a dejarla ir con ellos, pero si esos criminales atacan la aldea no duraríamos mucho con los pocos ninjas activos que tenemos, solo espero que entiendas que las cosas no van a ser fáciles de ahora en adelante-.

-tranquilos estaré bien, me comportare para no causar ningún accidente además no tiene que porque preocuparse recuerden que tenemos un sannin en nuestro grupo y con Naruto y Gaara junto a mi nada nos podrá detener-sus compañeros no pudieron evitar sonreir, en verdad deseaba este viaje con todo su ser, ella se dio media vuelta para regresar pero uno de sus compañeros le hablo.

-Fuu, solo prométenos algo antes de irnos…ni se te ocurra morir, queremos a la alegre Fuu en la aldea de nuevo-ella tardo unos segundos en voltear, pero cuando lo volteo mostro una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía confianza, mostro su pulgar arriba y dijo.

-es una promesa, así que dígale a Shibuki que haga espacio en su agenda para cuando vuelva escuche toda mi aventura con mis buenos amigos que he hecho-les guiño un ojo antes correr de regreso a la aldea, eso basto para que sus compañeros se fueran satisfechos, sabia que cuando regresara contaría una larga historia que, tenían que admitirlo querían escucha algo único como lo que está apunto de vivir su amiga, si ella ya no era su compañera de equipo, era una amiga importante para ellos.

Gaara por su lado informo a los altos mandos su decisión de dejar temporalmente su título.

-así que propones dejar el título de kazekage para ir a un viaje con un grupo que también tiene demonios en su interior y Jiraiya uno de los legendarios sannin-el Daimyō del país del viento, es un hombre de grandes proporciones con un cuerpo robusto y prominentes mejillas, tiene ojos orientales, unos bigotes finos que van hacia arriba y una pequeña y fina barba.

-no creo que sea una buena idea dejar que se valla de la aldea, con todo el respeto que merece kazekage creo que sería mejor que permaneciera en la aldea con todos los ninjas de la arena dispuestos a protegerlo-hablo uno de los ancianos mostrando su opinión, pero fue rápidamente respondido por Gaara.

-entiendo su punto de vista pero le recuerde que de quedarme aquí nos arriesgamos a un ataque por parte de Akatsuki, y por la información que tengo de ellos no son ninjas comunes que se pueden vencer fácilmente, además que estaríamos comprometiendo la seguridad de los habitantes de la aldea lo que busco con esto es que ningún inocente muera por este asunto-eso dejo callado y vencido al anciano pero la reunión no termino hay.

-muy bien Gaara, como no sabemos cuánto tiempo va durar este problema y cuando vas a volver para retomar el cargo dinos ¿a quién sugieres para que remplace?-la pregunta lo dejo pensativo pero después de meditarlo, por un minuto dijo su conclusión.

-yo como el quinto kazekage nomino a Baki para que suplica mientras estoy fuera-la revelación lleno la sala de susurros de los presentes opinando en voz baja, pero el mencionado que estaba en la reunión hablo.

-lord kazekage, en verdad me siento honrado por que usted piense que pueda suplirlo, pero no me siento preparado-.

-no digas tonterías, en la invasión a la aldea de la hoja tú fuiste la mano derecha del kazekage en la estrategia, el elegido para ser el mensajero entre la arena y el sonido que a pesar de ser manipulados por Orochimaru, la estrategia de ataque fue excelente por lo que tienes experiencias lo suficiente para manejar una aldea, y por ultimo fuiste maestro de los hijos del cuarto siendo el mismo quien te escogió y mira donde están ahora, Kankuro es lider de la división de marionetistas, Temari fue coordinadora de los exámenes chunin en conjunto con la hoja, y Gaara es nada menos que el kazekage actual, en mi opinión tienes lo necesario para dirigir la aldea Baki- el Daimyō fue claro por lo que no tardo que todos estuvieran de acuerdo.

-bien está decidido Baki ocupara el lugar de Gaara como líder de la arena y los altos mandos y yo mismo el Daimyō del país del viento, lo apoyaremos hasta que Gaara pueda regresar a si ningún problema ¿entendido?-todos estuvieron de acurdo por lo que la reunión termino y mientras muchos felicitaban a Baki por su nuevo cargo, uno de los altos mandos salió de la sala de reuniones.

"creo que esto se lo tengo que informar, a ver si con esto me ascienden como miembro oficial de la organización".

Por ultimo Naruto fue directo al cuarto del hotel después de comer un poco de ramen instantáneo, extrañaba comer su comida preferida pero daría lo que sea por comer un plato de ichiraku era el mejor ramen nadie lo superaría según él, pero ahora necesitaba meditar sobre el asunto de los Jinchūrikis y su viaje.

"Quien lo diría hace 3 días estaba emocionado por regresar a casa, pero ahora tengo un nuevo grupo con el cual podemos defendernos de esos criminales" pensó el Uzumaki mientras se acostaba en la cama recargando su cabeza con sus manos.

"me pregunto si será bueno reunirnos los 9 para luchar contra Akatsuki pero más importante me pregunto si ellos saben si están tras ellos "término de pensar para cerrar los ojos y dormir una siesta antes iniciar su viaje de regresar a la aldea de la hoja para hablar con Tsunade con su nuevo grupo.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: pacto de tierra.**

Mientras tanto en un paisaje montañoso al este de la aldea oculta de las rocas un ninja de edad avanzada, llevaba un cabezal grande que consistía de una corona, llevaba su protector de Iwagakure, un anillo, y una armadura de color negro corriendo por sus mejillas y en la nariz, estaba realizando una misión de búsqueda, llevaba más de 3 semanas buscando a unos ninjas desertores que robaron pergaminos secretos para venderlos por una buena suma de dinero a la aldea de la hierba y hoy por fin los había encontrado así que los intercepto en un valle despejado para confrontarlos.

-miren quien llego, pensé que después de 3 semanas de robar estos documentos el viejo tsuchikage mandaría un escuadrón entero por ellos, pero solo mando a un viejo vegete como tú, no me hagas reír-.

-tienes razón esperaba más del viejo enano de nuestro líder, no tardaremos mucho en acabar con él y vender los pergaminos al mercado negro-ellos sonaban confiados al ser mayoría pero luego notaron que su otro compañero lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

-oye que pasa, no me digas que estas asustado por un ninja como el ¿o si?-se burlaba de su compañero que era el más experimentado y el que propuso la idea de robar los pergaminos y obtener refugio en la hierba.

-no saben…quien…es…..-su terror era evidente y aumento cuando lo vio poner sus manos en la tierra.

-me llamo Roshi, Jinchūriki de Yonbi y su mensajero de la muerte, ahora háganle un favor al mundo y muéranse, los traidores no tiene espacio en el mundo ninja.

-Estilo de Lava: Jutsu Géiser de Lava-de inmediato alrededor donde se encontraba los 3ninjas desertores salió disparada grandes cantidades de lava, era como si un volcán acababa de hacer erupción justo debajo de ellos, se podía escuchar los gritos de ellos por ser quemados vivos y con algo tan caliente como la lava, una vez se disipo la lava se acercó para confirmar su muerte, los pergaminos que se robaron eran falso pero la misión consistía en darles caza y pagar su castigo por su traición, su muerte.

-eso es todo rayos, los ninjas de hoy no son ni siquiera la sombra de los ninjas de mi juventud-hablo el conocido como Roshi que veía los cuerpos calcinados de sus ex compañeros por su justu de lava con un toque de decepción en su mirada, ¿Dónde quedaban los ninjas de la tercera guerra? Personas como el relámpago amarillo de Konoha Minato o el hijo del tercer raikage, ambos conocidos por divina velocidad y con la curiosidad de que ambos llegaron al puesto de kage de su villa, pero ahora todos los nuevos ninjas son muy blandos y débiles talvez sea por el prolongado tiempo de paz pero eso ya no le importaba.

"Oye Roshi quiero platicar contigo de algo importante "dijo alguien en su mente haciendo que cerrara los ojos para volver a abrirlos, viendo ahora un volcán en el cual se encontraba un gorila rojo con cuatro colas viéndolo de forma penetrante era el espacio mental que ambos usaban hablar.

-vaya pero que sorpresa es bastante raro que quieras hablar conmigo, a que debo el honor de ser llamado por ti-esto molesto al demonio que sólo quería ir al grano para terminar.

-escucha será mejor que empieces a moverte están tras nosotros-vio la confusión en el rostro de su carcelero por lo que continuo-existe un grupo criminal llamado Akatsuki que busca capturarnos son ninjas con técnicas únicas por lo que será difícil que los derrotes y escucha esto el bastardo supuesto artista explosivo Deidara está con ellos, sabes lo que significa verdad-

-si lo sé pero no quiero hablar de ello, entonces que sugieres no tengo ganas de esconderme ese no es mi estilo, además me gustaría pelear para ver su fuerza si tú te preocupas deben ser unos monstruos-sintió la ironía hace un minuto decía que no había ninjas como los que conocía pero ahora hay un grupo que hace que el mismo demonio tuviera la necesidad de advertirle.

-bueno los Jinchūriki de 1, 7 y 9 colas formaron una alianza junto con uno de los legendarios sannin para defenderse, si lo piensas es una buena idea por lo que sugiero que alíes con el de 5 colas son de la misma aldea por lo que te entenderás mejor con el-eso no se lo esperaba el veterano ninja.

-¿una alianza con Han? Sabes lo que piensa de las personas, las odia además de que es demasiado callado y para acabar no sé dónde está hace un año que no lo he visto por la aldea-reclamo Roshi era buena idea pero Han era alguien especial en cuanto el trato que tiene con los demás.

-no te preocupes él, ya sabe lo que pasa y acepto aliarse contigo por el momento, mi hermano lo convenció de que es lo mejor-esperen un segundo había escuchado, bien su demonio tiene…!¿HERMANOS?! pero también ¿Cómo sabía que algunos iguales a él se habían reunido? nunca había escuchado de ellos, solo sabia en que aldeas se encontraban cada demonio.

-¿hermano?, además ¿cómo sabes lo de la alianza de los otros Jinchūriki?-esa pregunta inundaba en su mente.

-los 9 de nosotros somos hermanos y aunque casi todos no se soportan ni verse a la cara me llevo bien con Kokuō por lo me comunico telepáticamente con él cuando estor muy aburrido y con Chōmei digamos que me soporta de hecho se comunicó conmigo para informarme de lo que pasa y de su alianza con el loco de Shukaku y con el amargado de Kurama, pero bueno es todo lo que te tengo que decir reúnete con Han, se encuentra en el bosque en la frontera con la Villa de la hierba por lo que está cerca de aquí ahora largo antes de que te saque a la fuerza-

-entendido...gracias por decírmelo no eres tan malo..Son Gokū-y con eso desapareció dejando sólo al demonio de 4 colas, que sorpresa lo había llamado por su propio nombre, era la persona más terca que conocía, sino le importara un comino lo que pensara del estaría sorprendido, se recostó para dormir un rato, las cosas se están poniendo interesante después de años de aburrimiento.

3 horas después en la frontera se veía a una gran figura con una armadura color rojo metálico que lo cubre todo su cuerpo junto con un sombrero que cubría su cara excepto sus ojos color café además tenía un horno en la parte trasera y parte de un kimono de color gris que cubría su pecho, estaba sentado bajo un árbol cubriéndose de los rayos del sol como esperando a alguien, callado como es costumbre de él cuándo siente a alguien acercarse a él pero ya sabía de quien se trataba, quien había sido su mentor para controlar a la bestia que se encontraba dentro suyo pero para su suerte su demonio era calmado dispuesto a cooperar cuando se le pedía, lo vio llegar no había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio solo un poco más de barba pero nada más.

-hola Han, ha pasado tiempo desde que nos vimos ¿Cómo le ha ido a mi antiguo estudiante?-pero no hubo una respuesta solo se levantó y lo miro seriamente.

-hay que movernos-una simple oración y empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás, Roshi que sólo suspiró lo siguió este iba ser un viaje incómodo para él.

Cuánta razón tenía, el viajar con Han era algo demasiado incómodo, siempre que quería hacer platica para no hacer el viaje tan silencioso él lo ignoraba olímpicamente mientras saltaban de árbol en árbol hacia un destino incierto hasta que recordó algo importante que tenía que ver con el problema que ambos tenían.

-oye Han ahora que estamos en territorio de la cascada no sería buena idea encontrarnos con la o el Jinchūriki que vive ahí entre más mejor no crees-había escuchado hace tiempo que hay vivía un Jinchūriki más joven de todos, era el de 7 colas si su memoria no le fallaba, pero no le veía importancia hasta ahora cuando eran cazados.

-...-Han no respondió, solo cambio de rumbo hacia el norte donde estaba la Villa tomando eso como sí lo siguió detrás suyo.

Después de 1 hora de vieron la entrada custodiada por de guardias que de inmediato los detuvieron.

-alto, identifíquese y diga sus intenciones para entrar-uno de los guardias preguntaba mientras con un lanza, él y su compañero formaban un "x" con en señal de alto.

-mi nombre es Roshi y el de la armadura se Han como verán somos de la aldea de la roca, nos gustaría hablar con su líder de algunos temas importantes estamos dispuestos a pasar por todas sus medidas de seguridad si es necesario-los guardias se miraron para después mirar a los extranjeros.

-Bien pero los escoltaremos y vigilaremos de secar si intentan algo extraño los mataremos en el acto-ambos estuvieron de acuerdo mientras los guardias hacían una posición de manos igual y de inmediato la gran cascada se dividía en 2 mostraba un camino en el centro-por aquí por favor.

-así que son de la aldea de la roca...dígame ¿que son esos asuntos importantes que tiene que hablar conmigo?-Shibuki sabía que esto era muy inusual que 2 ninjas de un país extranjero y mas de la roca que tenía mala fama en el extranjero quisieran hablar con el, miro a su alrededor vio a 2 ninjas a su lado y 5 en puntos estratégicos del cuarto por sí ocurría una ataque más vale prevenir.

-antes que nada gracias por el tiempo que nos da mi nombre es Roshi y el es Han vinimos a hablar de su Jinchūriki, por eso hemos venido de lejos.

"¿Jinchuuriki? Se refieren a Fuu, no creo que sean de Akatsuki pero no hay que bajar la guardia"

-¿porque? el tsuchikage quiere saber algo o tiene algo en mente para mandar a sus mensajeros-.

-le juramos que él no tiene nada que ver lo que pasa es...-fue interrumpido por Han que fue directo al punto.

-nos gustaría hablar con él o ella es algo que nos concierne a los 3 ya que nuestra vida está en juego-.

-¿y se puede saber porque están relacionados?-tenía una ligera sospecha pero era mejor preguntar.

-simple nosotros 2 también somos Jinchūriki-.

-pruébenlo-tras decir eso ambos se miran de reojo para después concentrar su chakra para sacar una cola de su respectivo, demonio dejando a todos impresionados y en shock.

-bien les creo, pero lamento informarles que ella nos está en la aldea en este momento-.

-Entiendo eso quiere decir que ella ya está en movimiento me alegraba pero sabe en donde se encuentra ahora-pregunto Roshi.

-claro, antes de que ustedes vinieran recibí este informe sobre ella creo que no hay problema que lo vean-le paso la hoja del informe a Han que la leyó para después dársela a Roshi.

-así que la alianza de ella con el Jinchūriki de la hoja y de la arena era cierto, Fuu, Sabaku no Gaara y Naruto Uzumaki, ninguno de ellos llega a los 20 años-eso quería decir que talvez no tengan un buen manejo de su bijuu, pero eso depende del entrenamiento que su aldea le haya dado en su infancia.

-también nos gustaría también pedir asilo para pasar la noche y partir a primera hora mañana si no es molestia-Han parecía hablar sólo cuando era necesario o eso pensaba su compañero.

-claro no hay problema pero me gustaría que antes de que se vallan les voy a entregar una carta para que se la den a Fuu y a Naruto.

-está bien pero a Naruto ¿lo conoce?-incluso Han estaba interesado.

-es una larga historia solo diré que él me enseño algo muy importante hace tiempo además de haber ayudado a la aldea cuando estovo en problemas hace años pero no tengo tiempo para platicar, tengo trabajo que hacer no puedo perder el tiempo-Shibuki mostraba una sonrisa sincera como el gusto de recordar algo bueno para él.

-bien entonces no le quitamos más el tiempo gracias por su atención y hospitalidad con nosotros-ambos se inclinaron en forma de agradecimiento y se fueron mientras Shibuki ordenaba a 3 de sus ninjas guiarlos al hotel de la aldea para que descanse y cuando él se quedó sólo pensó.

"Quien diría que eras un Jinchūriki Naruto, espero que todo salga bien y que tú y Fuu se lleven bien aunque sé que es seguro que por las situaciones similares que pasaron se entiendan bien además de tener una actitud muy similar…buena suerte a ambos" mientras se dedicaba a trabajar y después escribir su carta.

 **Merezco aunque sea un review? Para saber si les gusta la historia o que opinan de ella, se los agradecería mucho, gracias y buen día/tarde/noche.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: pactos de agua y rayo.**

En medio de una de las tantas islas que poseía la tierra del agua, se veía en una de las piedras con vista al mar un hombre de cabello color crema, ropa obscura y teniendo en la espalda una especie de bastón con un gancho por cada extremo, destacando una flor verde verde en un extremo, estaba en posición de meditación con los ojos cerrados destacando su cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo para después abrirlos un poco viendo el mar teñido con una ligera neblina.

-así que ha empezado a mover sus piezas-dijo en forma de susurro había sido informado de que Akatsuki, había iniciado la cacería de bijuus era su oportunidad de vengarse del supuesto "Madara Uchiha" que lo controlo por años con su sharingan, manchando su reputación para sus planes.

"Yagura si te dije esto no fue para que fueras a cazar al enmascarado fue para que tuvieras cuidado, has estado en esta isla por 3 años para vivir de forma pacífica y no por esto vas a dejar esa vida" en su mente oye la voz de Isobu, su demonio de 3 colas que le había dicho la situación.

-es mi oportunidad para por lo menos limpiar mi nombre además eso de las alianzas de algunos Jinchūrikis suena interesante, jamás pensé que se reunieran en esta situación-susurro de nuevo mientras se levantaba y saltaba de las piedras a la playa.

"tchh...tienes suerte de que Chōmei se tomará la molestia de informarnos a nosotros, de los 9 él es el más bondadoso, es el único que soporta a todos los demás no sé porque mierda lo hace y no me interesa" de verdad no entendía el comportamiento de su hermano, ninguno de los demás incluyéndose les hubiera dicho algo a sus hermanos del tema, para el todos se podían ir al infierno o hacer lo que les venga en gana.

-bueno hay que agradecer que se tomó el tiempo para decirnos y darnos tiempo de poder entrenar para defendernos de algún ataque-antes de Yagura siguiera hablando una explosión en el interior de la isla capto su atención, era muy raro que eso pasara esta isla estando deshabitada por lo que no perdió tiempo y fue a investigar lo que pasaba.

No muy lejos se veía una silueta que corría entre los árboles siendo perseguido por tres personas enmascaradas con la marca de la Villa de la neblina.

"Genial no esperaba que me siguieran hasta esta isla "pensó un joven de 26 años, ojos color ámbar y cabello marrón oscuro que tapaba su ojo izquierdo, llevaba puesto un kimono azul largo sujetado por un cinturón naranja sosteniendo su soplador de bambú para defenderse que lo habían seguido.

-Utakata estas bajó arresto, ríndete o nos veremos obligados a usar fuerza fatal para regresarte a la aldea-un ANBU le advertía pero en repuesta el Jinchūriki sonrió mientras levantaba su mano izquierda, listo para chasquear los dedos.

-si fuera ustedes me concentraría en lo que está detrás de ustedes-esto hizo voltear a los cazadores viendo una gran burbuja a punto de tocarlos.

-pero cuando...-lo último que escucho fue un chasquido para después ser atrapado por una gran explosión.

-esto se acabó-vio el lugar de la explosión esperando al que el polvo se disipara mostrando 2 cuerpos muertos "un segundo eran 3 cazadores, ¿dónde está el que falta? " pero después sintió alguien detrás de él lanzando kunais con papeles bomba-tú también tienes que fijarte en lo que hay detrás de ti-dijo en tono de burla el cazador a punto de terminar su misión con existo y con ello un posible aumento de rango.

"Mierda no tengo tiempo para hacer burbujas o esquivarlo" pero alguien apareció frente al el que puso una especie de bastón frente a él.

-ESTILO DE AGUA: Jutsu del espejo de agua-frente a ellos apareció una especie de espejo que materializo los mismos kunais para dirigirlos al agresor, mientras los que venían a su dirección se metieron en el espejo que después desapareció.

-imposible! solo hay una persona capaz de hacer esa tec...-no término porque los kunais se clavaron en su cuerpo para después explotar acabando con su vida.

-eso estuvo cerca-Utakata no perdió tiempo, dio un salto hacia atrás para poner distancia y ponerse en guardia.

-quien rayos eres y porque me has ayudado-pregunto recibiendo en respuesta la mirada despreocupada del misterioso hombre que era muy bajito.

-tienes razón donde han quedado mis modales, me llamo Yagura pero me conocerás como el Cuarto mizukage y te ayude porque siento que eres un Jinchūrikis como yo, además puedo decir que por tu habilidad eres el contenedor de Saike o me equivoco-esto dejo más que sorprendido a Utakata, ¿era el sangriento mizukage que tenía en frente?, además de que era un Jinchūrikis al igual que él.

-tu habías muerto hace 3 años en la última batalla contra los rebeldes en aquella guerra civil y si eres un Jinchūrikis dime el demonio que llevas dentro-.

-bueno logre escapar antes de que invadieran la torre del mizukage y me refugie en esta isla para alejarme del mundo y estar en paz, pero eso quedo en el pasado ahora que esta tras de mí y respondiendo a tu pregunta, llevo en mi interior a demonio de 3 colas- Yagura no le gustaba recordar cómo fue manipulado como un títere por el emascarado dejándolo a su suerte en la invasión de la Villa por los rebeldes liderados por Mei, quien lo más probable era la mizukage turno ahora.

-¿cazándote? Entonces lo de Akatsuki es verdad, pensé que sólo eran rumores que invento esa babosa para asustarme-.

-no, lamentablemente es verdad y si es algo que llama la atención a los bijuus es algo que tenemos que tomar con seriedad-.

-si todo es verdad ¿te gustaría acompañarme? así nos cuidamos las espaldas-propuso, no era un tonto, era buena idea tener de aliado a un exkage en esta situaciones.

-claro, te iba a proponer también es curioso con esto todos los Jinchūrikis se abran aliado con otros contra Akatsuki, bueno ¿a dónde vamos ahora?-pregunto mientras caminaba de regreso a la playa al lado de Utakata.

-vamos a la isla que está al lado hay un pueblo costero, deje a mi aprendiz para protegerla de esos molestos ANBU que nos seguían, ahora debe estar preocupada ya que me he tardado demasiado.

-vaya quien diría que tenías un aprendiz y planeas meterla en este problema-.

-ya pensare en algo, pero ahora vamos con ella y ya pensaremos en lo que haremos después ¿vale?-dijo mientras empezaban a caminar en el mar rumbo al pueblo perdiéndose en la neblina que cubría el mar.

Nos encontramos ahora en la aldea escondida entre las nubes, pero más específico en la oficina del raikage donde un molesto A perdía la paciencia por la impuntualidad de 2 ninjas que son de los mejores que ha habido pero más por la condición especial que llevan, si ellos eran los 2 Jinchūriki que poseía el país del rayo.

-me lo puedo esperar del cabeza hueca de mi hermano menor, pero de ella es el colmo-el cuarto raikage pego un golpe en su escritorio dejando un hoyo por la fuerza que aplico en el impacto.

-por favor tranquilícese, recuerde que Yugito viene desde muy lejos para verlo y de que Bee no le gusta dejar la isla tortuga, según dice que perturba su inspiración para nuevas rimas-repondría su asistente, Mabui con calma ya acostumbrada a los arranque de ira de su líder, pero antes de una respuesta entran a las personas que estaban esperando, una chica de 29 años cabello rubio recogido con vendas, blusa de manga corta violeta y pantalón negro con una cadena de perlas azules alrededor de su brazo izquierdo y a su lado un hombre alto de 36 años de piel morena, vestía el atuendo de un ninja de la nube junto con sus lentes de sol y sus siete espadas en la espalda.

-lord raikage mis sinceras disculpas por llegar tarde, tuve que arrastrar a Bee para que viniera- Yugito se inclinó en forma de disculpa mientras miraba a Bee que escribía sus rimas en su libro, cuando él se disponía a escribir en ese libro nadie lo saca de su mundo musical.

-bien lo dejare pasar esta vez, no tengo tiempo para esto hay una razón por las que los llamé a los 2, es sobre un grupo que va tras de ustedes, por lo que tiene que saber que sus vidas pueden estar en riego-.

-¿se refiere a katsuki?-eso sorprendió a A, ¿ya sabían sobre ellos?-explícate-.

-Matatabi me lo dijo mientras venía a la aldea al parecer unos Jinchūrikis hicieron una alianza para defenderse de Akatsuki, pero no medio más detalles-recordando aquella corta plática que tuvo con su bijuu.

-bueno eso me ahorra explicar muchas cosas, solo diré que por la seguridad de la Villa y de ustedes, estarán los 2 en la isla tortuga que se moverá por las costas para que sea más difícil dar con ella mientras conseguimos más información y ver cómo vamos a actuar ¿entendido?-Yugito asentía estando de acuerdo, mientras Bee está más concentrado en sus rimas que en la conversación en sí, cosa que molesto a su hermano que le tiró un libro de tamaño considerable en la cabeza con tal fuerza que la cabeza de su hermano menor sacaba humo.

-ya deja tus malditas rimas Bee esto es serió vas a vivir con Yugito en la isla quieras o no-.

-ok brother pero no me golpes con tus libros, son muy duros-Bee se levantó con un chicho de buen tamaño en la cabeza por el golpe con el libro, no era la primera vez que lo golpeaba con un libro de su escritorio, pero le había lanzado cosas que prefería el libro, traes el pequeño mareo por el golpe salió con Yugito de regreso a la al puerto para ir a la isla.

-Mabui ordena a la división de inteligencia que busque más información sobre Akatsuki, de los demás Jinchūrikis y del resto de los bijuu, quiero saber contra que tratamos-.

-de inmediato lord raikage-tras esto dejo la oficina con un pensativo A, preguntándose si era la mejor decisión la que había tomado y porque esa organización buscaba capturar a todos los bijuus, pero sabía que no era nada bueno.

2 días después.

En altar mar lejos de la costa de la tierra del rayo se veía una gran isla con una forma peculiar pareciendo el caparazón de un tortuga, pero lo que más impresiona es que LA ISLA SE MUEVE! Y esto se debe en que la isla es una tortuga gigante viva que se desplaza por alta mar pero dejemos de hablar de la isla, dentro de aquel bosque se veían a 2 ninjas cuidando un punto estratégico de vigilancia de la isla, para después ser sorprendidos por un temblor.

-mierda ¿porque rayos tiembla tanto?-.

-¿eres nuevo verdad?-pregunto a su compañero de forma calmada.

-si me acaban de asignar a vigilar en esta isla ¿porque preguntas?-.

-en ese caso veté acostumbrando, a esta hora es cuando el hermano del raikage entrena y como no contiene su fuerza es común que tiemble de esta manera-justo después volvió a temblar, solo que más fuerte haciendo que el novato casi se caiga del árbol donde estaba.

-vaya no sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza para que tiemble de esa manera-.

-bueno eso se debe que desde que Yugito se instaló en esta isla, ellos entrena juntos sin contenerse por lo que tiembla más fuerte de lo normal, así que acostumbrare porque te puedes caer del árbol y por lo alto que sería la caída, tendrás que irte arrastrando a la enfermería porque yo no bajare a ayudarte-término para volver a enfocarse en la vigilancia mientras su compañero aseguraba mantener firme en el árbol y pensar en la fuerza que tiene esos monstruos.

En un cuarto especial escondido detrás de una pequeña cascada, se podían ver rastros de una batalla intensa se podía ver un poco de fuego pero este de color azul encendido en pequeñas partes alrededor y también una sustancia negra que se pone atención en ella se distingue por una especie de tinta, pero no vamos a ver el estado del lugar sino a 2 figuras apoyándose en una rodilla y en la otra medio levantada apoyando su brazo derecho mientras respiraban agitadamente por el esfuerzo pero, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-vaya reconozco que has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que entrenamos Bee-estaba impresionada, no sólo mejoro en sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo y en la habilidad de manejar sus 7 espadas al mismo tiempo para moverla de manera precisa y rápida, que en más de una ocasión le sacaron alguna cortada en la ropa o en su cuerpo sino también en la coordinación que tenía con Gyūki para realizar sus ataques con sus colas (tentáculos), y por ultimo pero no menos importante el manejo de su chakra era mejor de lo que recordaba.

-tu tampoco has estado perdiendo el tiempo Yugito-se sentía orgulloso por soportar un entrenamiento con ella, ya que la última vez que lucho con ella hace más de 8 años le dio una paliza monumental y cabe señalar que se estaba conteniendo, pero ahora podía darle frente en una batalla equilibrada.

"Oigan escuchen, perdón por interrumpir su pequeña sesión de entrenamiento pero hay algo que queremos discutir con ustedes".

Esto sorprendió a ambos por la seriedad que manejaban aquellas palabras por lo que cerraron los ojos concentrándose para aparecer en lo que era una serie de pequeñas montañas, que eran altas tanto que se podían ver las nubes debajo de ellos pero lo que sorprendió enormemente a los 2, es que ambos estaban en el mismo espacio mental juntos con sus demonios que al ver la cara de sorpresa decidieron explicarles.

-cuando 2 o más Jinchūrikis están cerca pueden conectarse en un mismo espacio mental, también podemos hablar telepáticamente entre nosotros y ante la cercanía los Jinchūrikis serán capaces de escuchar lo que decimos en su mente-les explico el buey pulpo de 8 colas pero con el nombre de Gyūki, dejando pensando a sus 2 contenedores de al parecer había más secretos y ventajas de ser un Jinchūriki que no sabían pero sabían que no los habían llamado para decirles eso.

-bueno dejando ese tema lo que queríamos platicar con ustedes era una propuesta que tenemos en mente-dijo la gata con un ojo amarillo y otro verde con fuego azul dando forma a su cuerpo felino.

-¿una propuesta?-repitió Bee en voz baja pero lo suficiente para que todos lo escucharán.

-como ya sabrán Akatsuki ya empezó a moverse buscando información y localización de los 9 Jinchūrikis pero lo importante a recalcar es que todos ya tiene una alianza-Matatabi quiso resumir lo que ellos ya sabían

-eso lo sabemos, aparte de nosotros 2 también se aliaron los Jinchūrikis de la roca, de la neblina y los 3 de las diferentes aldeas hoja, cascada y arena ¿cierto?-Yugito recordó esa platica que tuvo con Matatabi donde le platicó esa parte.

-correcto pero lo que llama la atención es que todos ellos están en movimiento constante, siendo nosotros los únicos que nos mantenemos en un mismo lugar, nuestra propuesta es escapar de esta isla y reunirnos con ellos-la propuesta era interesante jamás en la historia los 9 se Jinchūrikis habían reunido en un solo lugar, aunque fuera un desagrado para casi todos ellos era importante para no terminar muertos o esclavizados por esa banda de locos, ellos solo los ayudarían en encontrarse pero en lo demás estaban por su cuenta o ese era lo que ellos pensaban por el momento.

-me rehusó-simple pero firme Yugito rechazo la idea.

-¿porque no quieres?, es una buena idea aunque este muy lejos de aquí y nos tome semanas, podemos reunirnos con los demás y así defendernos de ese grupo, además no falta decir que tengo curiosidad de como son los demás-replico Bee a su amiga pero él ya se había dado una idea porque el no rotundo de ella al plan.

-Bee, tenemos órdenes directas del raikage de quedarnos aquí y si escapamos mandara a todos los ANBU por nosotros para después castigarnos por el escape-sí, punto para Killer Bee, la conocía muy bien sabía que ella es muy firme y leal a los altos mandos de su aldea pero tenía un algo de razón, si ellos escapaban sería perseguidos y capturados para regresar para ser castigados y encerrado con el triple de vigilancia y conociendo a su hermano mayor sabía que puede ser mucho peor.

-entiendo tu punto Yugito, pero esto de esconderse no durará mucho tiempo antes de que nos encuentre y ataquen, a ti no te gustaría que tus compañeros murieran por algo que no tiene que ver con ellos o si-la minina sabía que Yugito tenía un gran compañerismo hacia los demás ninjas de la nube y no se perdonaría si alguno muere por su culpa.

-además lo de los cazadores lo pensamos también nos encargaremos de que no puedan sentir su presencia pero eso déjenselo a nosotros, ustedes céntrense en un plan para escapar ¿ok?-pregunto el 8 colas viendo como Bee asentía para luego ver a Yugito pensando para después sacar un sonoro suspiro.

-bien estoy dentro, pero si nos capturan diré que fue tu idea Bee y que tú me obligaste a escapar-la rubia miro a su compañero que levanto en brazo hacia arriba gritando un "oh yeah" sacando una gota de sudor en la cien de los demonios y de ella.

-bueno es todo, vallan a descansar aprovechen que aún es temprano para empacar sus cosas y pensar un plan que tiene que hacerse hoy en la noche adiós-.

Tras eso abrieron los ojos para verse en el mismo cuarto de antes para salir de ella y separarse rumbo a su habitación a empacar y pensar en una fuga perfecta de la isla tortuga.

 **Merezco aunque sea un review? Me gustaría su opinión sobre cómo va la historia.**

 **NOTA: por motivos personales no podre actualizar lo que resta del mes, pero les prometo tratar de actualizar antes del 4 de agosto, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia y que tengan buen día/tarde/noche. Hasta pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: regreso a casa y fuga.**

Era otro día de rutina para kotetsu y Izumo en la entrada de la aldea, para ellos era el trabajamos más aburrido que había para un jounin, ellos darían todo por hacer incluso una misión rango C o incluso una D pero la misma hokage los asigno en la entrada por si algo pasara pero ellos sabían que no pasaría nada, sólo eran comerciantes o gente que salía y entraba con cosas que tenían que revisar por si acaso, además ningún ninja era tan estúpido para atacar en la entrada de la aldea.

-que aburrido, creí que cuando la quinta hokage dijo que nos daría un trabajo importante pensaba en una misión especial no estar sentado todo el día contando quien entra y sale de la aldea-se notaba que Izumo ya estaba harto de no hacer nada.

-bueno sabemos que la hokage apenas hace lo suficiente para mantener el orden la aldea pero de no ser por Shizune ahora estaría en el casino apostando el dinero de la aldea o dormida en su escritorio-Kotetsu parecía que pronto se quedaría dormido y solo su deber al trabajo lo mantenía despierto.

-bueno ayúdame a ordenar los reportes que Sakura vine a recoger lo de esta semana-Sakura había cambiado mucho con el entrenamiento de la hokage, no solo por la fuerza monstruosa sino también el aspecto médico, era la mano derecha de Shizune en el hospital de la hoja.

-bien pasa algunos para ordenarlos pero no...oye es quien creo que es-centro su atención en un grupo de personas que entraba a la Villa reconociendo a 2 de ellos de inmediato.

-si se habían tardado, lady hokage y Sakura estarán felices por esta noticia-ambos sonreían por su regreso pero también la incógnita de porque el Kazekage y esa chica que hizo el examen chunin hace unos días iban con ellos, pero sabían que eso no era asunto suyo y empezaron a ordenar el papeleo.

5 minutos después llego Sakura quitando el hecho que creció en estatura en lo físico no cambió nada, pero no vino sola pues llego acompañado del nieto del tercer hokage, konohamaru.

-buenos días, Izumo, kotetsu, vengo por los reportes para lady Tsunade-.

-claro aquí tienes pero les tenemos una sorpresa que dar-kotetsu le dio los documentos a una confundida Sakura, por lo que señalo un punto con su dedo haciendo que ambos volteen a un poste de luz donde veían una silueta muy familiar para ellos.

-ese no es...-konohamaru no perdió tiempo y fue corriendo a lugar de donde se encuentra el poste seguido muy de cerca por Sakura con la esperanza de que se tratara de su viejo compañero.

Mientras tanto se veía a un Naruto contemplando la aldea desde el poste de luz, no había cambiado en lo absoluto solo por la cara de Tsunade en el monte con los otros hokage aunque en su opinión se veía más vieja en roca.

-es bueno ver que las cosas siguen en orden, no puedo esperar por ver a Iruka-sensei y comer en ichiraku de nuevo...NARUTO UZUMAKI ESTA DE VUELTA!-.

-valla se emocionó bastante, no pensaba que estuviera tan feliz de volver-Fuu estaba algo sorprendida por la actitud de Naruto, normalmente un jinchuuriki repudia su aldea por el trato que los aldeanos les daban, pero también le alegraba porque él tenga un lugar que llama hogar.

-han sido casi 3 años que estuvimos fuera, es normal que se emocione así-Jiraiya sabía el apego que tenía su alumno por la aldea por los recuerdo y personas importantes para él, por otro lado Gaara miraba a Naruto con el pensamiento de aunque crezca físicamente siempre será el hiperactivo idiota que conoció en los exámenes Chunin hace años.

-Naruto!¿eres tú?-el grito hizo que los 4 voltearan a ver a un niño de 12 años y una chica de pelo rosa de 16 años.

-pero que sorpresa Sakura y Konohamaru-de un salto Naruto baja del poste al suelo para verlos de frente.

-ha pasado tiempos chicos-sonrió como solo él lo podía hacer.

-vaya has crecido mucho jefe, ya eres más alto que Sakura-viendo la estatura de ambos y era cierto, Naruto ya era más alto que su compañera del equipo 7.

-es bueno volver a verte Naruto, espero que hayas entrenado mucho-Sakura sonrió un poco, conociéndolo había entrenado hasta el cansancio estos años que estuvo fuera de la aldea.

-por supuesto que lo hice me he vuelto más fuerte que antes-como siempre respondía el Uzumaki con su alegre actitud pero Konohamaru se puso frente a Naruto para mostrarle algo.

-Naruto mira esto-tras esto apareció una chica desnuda de cabello castaño siendo cubierta por el humo causando diversas reacciones, Jiraiya con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, Sakura se llevó la mano a la frente cansada de que el nieto del tercero fuera una copia de Naruto, Gaara simplemente lo ignoro y Fuu miraba los pechos de la transformación y los suyos, preguntándose mentalmente porque no podía tenerlos más grandes, apenas y se notaban los suyos y Naruto lo miro para después dar una risa seca sacando de su transformación al que era su rival por el título de hokage.

-konohamaru como ves ya no soy un niño, creo debes dejar de usar es técnica solo desperdicias tu Chakra-Sakura sonrió orgullosa, Naruto había madurado mentalmente y eso la alegraba un poco, pero enfoco su atención en los demás.

-Gaara ¿qué haces aquí? y tú no eres una de las que hizo el examen hace unos días y monto a ese escorpión como si fuera un caballo-pregunto a Fuu que asentía con la cabeza sonriendo pensando en lo divertido que fue eso aunque solo haya durado poco tiempo y Gaara de quedaba callado.

-Sakura llévanos con Tsunade, todo es importante y urgente que hable con ella-Sakura no perdió tiempo y los guio a la oficina del hokage.

-bueno yo me voy, nos vemos después jefe-paso al lado de Naruto mientras ellos caminaba en dirección contraria cuando sintió que su maestro de dejo algo en la mano, al ver que ya no estaban vio un papel en su mano lo abrió y vio un mensaje.

'Te espero en la entrada de la academia al ocultarse el sol, ahí te mostrare el nuevo Jutsu sexy que he desarrollado'.

"Que astuto se ha vuelto el jefe, si lo hubiera hecho enfrente de Sakura le da una golpiza y con la fuerza que tiene terminara con la cara desfigurada jeje".

-es bueno verlos espero que el entrenamiento haya dado sus frutos-Tsunade no había cambiado en lo absoluto pero era gracias a su Jutsu que la mantenía joven.

-no volvería sin tener resultados pero eso ya es aparte, me gustaría explicarte lo que tengo en mente en cuestión a Akatsuki-esto llamo la atención de todos, en el viaje de la arena a la hoja Jiraiya estaba más serio que de costumbre pero no llamo mucho la atención porque estaba en su mundo, Naruto y Fuu se conocían mejor llegando a fortalecer mucho su amistad al tener mucho en común tanto como en actitud y la forma de pensar que tenía, mientras Gaara estaba más preocupado aunque lo demustre de lo que pasara después pero se relajaba cuando Fuu lo arrastraba para que los 3 platicaran ya sea de sus vidas pasadas y apoyarse cuando un mal momento del pasado le bajaba el ánimo a alguno de ellos o de otra cosa sin importancia.

-bien adelante explícanos-.

-bueno tenía pensado movernos por la tierra del fuego para no poner en riego a la aldea mantener un perfil bajo para no llamar la atención y entrenarlos mejor en el manejo del chakra de sus demonios para mejorar el poder sus técnicas, tengo suerte de que los 3 tenga la misma afinidad de chakra que es viento por lo que me puedo enfocar solamente en una afinidad-en el viaje hizo la prueba con una hoja pidiéndoles concentrar su energía, una hoja partida a la mitad.

-¿nos entrenara a los 3 viejo pervertido?-se tiene que mencionar que Fuu llamaba hacia a Jiraiya por lo que le contó Naruto de sus "investigaciones" y que el rubio mostrarle un de su libros eróticos, aunque no lo parezca ella ama leer libros, era un pasatiempo que tenía aparte de hacer bromas a las personas y cuando leyó el libro se asqueo y quemo el libro con una fogata sin que el sabio se enterada.

-Fuu te pido por favor que no me llames así, lo que te haya dicho Naruto de mi es mentira, solo quiere manchar mi reputación-.

-de hecho te queda perfecto-Tsunade no pudo evitar decirlo causando risas de todos los presentes excepto un calmado Gaara y un avergonzado Jiraiya que buscaría venganza en el casino.

-bueno fue divertido, regresando al tema estoy de acuerdo entre más escondido mejor, además de un buen entrenamiento les vendrá bien por la peligrosidad del enemigo, por ahora se quedarán para que descansen del viaje, les daré a Gaara y a Fuu un lugar para que dejen sus cosas y pasen la noche, se irán mañana por la tarde ¿entendido?-los 4 asintieron para salir de la torre del hokage. Al salir para que Naruto les dio un tour por la aldea a Gaara y Fuu para después comer en ichiraku para alegría del rubio y para mejor el viejo invitaba la cena pero después se lamentó profundamente, jamás pensó que sus amigos comieran tanto al igual que él, vio un buen dinero escapar de sus manos pero se alegraba de volver a ver a su mejor cliente de regreso, luego los 3 fueron a descansar mientras Jiraiya fue directo a las aguas termales para descansar su cuerpo y hacer sus cosas del el súper pervertido que era.

Eran alrededor de la 2 de la madrugada en la denominada isla tortuga la cual se había detenido no muy lejos de la costa para descansar una hora, después de todo era un ser vivo que tenía que cuidarse para no morir pero dentro de aquel pequeño ecosistema se veía a una figura que por la falta de luz solo se vía una sombra dirigirse a una cueva donde dentro dormían animales de todo tipo y tamaños, aquella figura abrió todas las jaulas lo más silencioso posibles para después hacer un ruido con las rejas para despertarlos.

-esto debería bastar-encendió un cerillo para tirarlo en los suministros para crear un fuego enorme que por reacción natural de cualquier animal huyeron despavoríos de las llamas creando un caos mientras huían pero el fuego tapo los caminos dejando solo uno que era hacia el sur de la isla, figura salía de la cueva para ver en una dirección específica luego de unos segundos vio una luz que se prendió y apago 3 vez, era la señal.

-bien fas completada ahora al punto de encuentro-

Unos minutos antes

En las Torres de vigilancia de la zona norte y este se podían ver a ninjas de la nube inconscientes pero sin ningún rasguño que mostrara algún signo de lucha, más bien siendo noqueados por sorpresa por una figura que contaba a los caídos para ver si habían sido todos los guardias.

"bueno todos están noqueados y el reporte de 2 AM fue dado hace poco por las cuatro Torres por lo que tenemos 4 horas antes del siguiente y el clon hizo su trabajo en la torre este, todo va perfecto bueno eso es porque "Floto como mariposa... Y pico como abeja!" Porque yo soy el Hachibi! yeah" ".

Después escucho con un agudo oído como unos animales corrían desesperado por la isla pero la mayoría se dirigía al sur por lo que distraería a los ninjas de aquella zona y solo quedaba la zona de oeste donde se enfocaba en vigilar las habitaciones y las provisiones que llegaban a la isla.

-hora de la señal baby-agarro una lámpara y la apunto en dirección al este para dar la señal para ir a la fase final del plan.

Mientras tanto en la torre oeste un ninja entro a la cuarto de vigilancia donde su líder lo miraba preguntándose porque esa forma de entrar tan apresurada.

-capitán los animales han escapado de sus jaulas y hay un incendio en el centro de la isla-esto puso en alerta al capitán que al saber que la noche era un factor en contra tomó una decisión.

-de acuerdo ustedes 3 irán a buscar a los animales y calmarlos con la ayuda de los refuerzo de las otras Torres la cual yo daré el aviso, ustedes 2 ir por los jinchuurikis a sus cuartos y llevarlos al refugio no hay que descartar un ataque y tú te quedas conmigo para mantenerla vigilancia, entendido-ordeno para ver a sus subordinados ir a lo que se les pidió desapareciendo en humo para seguir las ordenes.

-capitán la torre sur dice que hay demasiados animales en la zona y piden refuerzos pero lo extraño es que la torre este y norte no contestan-cuando iba a replicar escucho una explosión pequeña que venía de la zona de apartamentos, pero en vez de salir humo negro salí una especie de color azul que no se distinguía por la oscuridad.

-humo azul eso significa una especie de gas que deja inconscientes a una persona por horas eso deja a la mayoría fuera de combate esto pinta mal no había visto ese gas desde la tercera guerra-.

-y va de mal en peor capitán, en el lado este se ha visto un bote saliendo de la isla hacia la costa por la poco visibilidad solo sabemos que hay 2 personas a bordo-dijo mientras con los binoculares veía al bote alejarse de la isla.

-¿y que están esperando? síganlos y captúrelos-ordeno furioso por lo mal que pintaba la situación y por la nula respuesta que daban.

-no podemos, los ninjas que estaban en los departamentos están inconscientes, los de la torre norte y este no responden a los llamados de emergencia y los que quedan están capturando a los animales y controlar al incendio-.

-mierda la prioridad es mantener a esos 2 demonios seguros, por lo que calmáremos la situación aquí y mandare un mensaje urgente a la aldea para que nos ayuden a seguir a esos desgraciados-.

-entendido-salió para mandar a un águila mensajera con un mensaje de la situación a la oficina del Raikage.

Mientras pasaba el desastre en la isla, en la costa de la tierra del rayo las 2 personas bajaban y destruían la evidencia de su fuga (el bote) y comenzaron a escapar de la zona para ir a su siguiente destino.

-no era más simples dejar clones en la habitaciones y escapar silenciosamente en lugar de hacer todo ese alboroto-no sabía cómo había accedido a hacer esa tontería de plan.

-quería hacer algo divertido que incluyera a los animales pero escapamos ahora, hay que ir a la frontera de la tierra del fuego y descansar en un pueblo fronterizo vale-dijo Bee viendo a su amiga suspirar aceptando su situación pero asientio para aumentar la velocidad, fuera de la tierra del rayo, el raikage no tenía acceso a hacer misiones de búsqueda por lo que era no descansar hasta cruzar la frontera.

 **A/N: después de unas buenas vacaciones estoy listo y fresco para continuar escribiendo, además de que una buena caminata por la playa me dio la inspiración para continuar la historia un rato, agradezco los follows y favoritos por esta historia que estuvo en mi cabeza más de 6 meses y que les guste, hay pocos fics de los 9 juntos y casi todos están en ingles así que decidí hace uno yo mismo, un review con su opinión de la historia me haría el día, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6: reuniones en ambos frentes**

En un pequeño pueblo dentro de una isla lejos de la aldea de la neblina se respiraba la tranquilidad de la naturaleza, todos disfrutaban esos días nublados pero con luz del sol y ese viento costero que te hace salir acostarte en un prado y disfrutar del paisaje pero no todo era calma en ese lugar.

-No porque tengo que regresar con mi clan, eres mi maestro y aún falta cosas por enseñarme-una molesta rubia de ojos verdes oscuros le reclama a su "maestro" porque después de tenerla preocupada por su ausencia llega y le dice que tiene que irse a un viaje.

-Hotaru ya te he dicho que no me llames maestro y si no puedo llevarte conmigo es que los que están ahora detrás de mí son peores que esos cazadores de la neblina-respondió cansado de la actitud infantil de su "discípula".

-y porque le crees a este desconocido, ¿enserio le crees que él es el cuarto mizukage?, el murió hace años solo es un impostor que te quiere engañar-recrimino mientras apuntaba a Yagura que estaba sentado tomando te disfrutando el pequeño espectáculo.

-si no me crees es tu problema, yo solo quiero salir del pueblo estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso-dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras volvía a disfrutar ese delicioso té verde.

-nadie te pidió tu opinión, niño-eso le saco una vena en la frente al exmizukage, como se atrevía esa niña malcriada a llamarlo así, pero antes de decirle hasta que se va a morir Utakata hablo.

-basta te aseguro que si es el cuarto por lo que ten más respeto además no dije que regresarías a tu clan, te quedarás aquí rente esta habitación por 4 meses seguros y trabajarás en la granja de antiguó compañero retirado con el que me llevo bien y confió así mantendrás dinero y comida en caso de que esto se alargué y te dejare unos pergaminos con jutsus de agua para que entrenes y cuando vuelva probare tus técnicas en un combate ¿de acuerdo?-

-pero...-

-es una orden como tu maestro regresare cuando este problema acabe lo prometo-ante eso Hotaru no tuvo más que aceptar tendría que aprender a mantenerse sólo y mejorar en las técnicas que le habían enseñado.

-Utakata hay que irnos ya, entre más rápido nos reunamos todos más rápido regresaras con ella-Yagura de levanto recogió su bastón y lo puso en su espalda y salió de la habitación pero antes de que el saliera también fue detenido por su alumna.

-maestro cuídese por favor es lo único que me queda y no lo quiero perder-le dijo con voz baja y por primera vez que recuerde el le sonrió y puso una mano en su cabeza.

-regresare Hotaru lo juro solo espera-y él se fue dejando a una sonriente rubia con un poco de lágrimas en su ojos confiando en que regresaría a entrenarla.

De eso paso un día y en una noche despejada se veían a los 2 desertores en un pequeño campamento en aquella isla deshabitada descansando ya que habían viajado en un burbuja que Utakata hizo con su chakra para viajar de manera más rápida y sigilosa pero no podían abusar ya que si los atacan el no estará al 100% para la batalla.

-oye Yagura ¿sabes dónde nos vamos a encontrar con los demás? estamos en las últimas islas antes de llegar al contiene por lo que necesito saber a dónde nos dirigimos-el plan era un encuentro con los demás jinchuurikis pero no sabían dónde.

-no lo sé, pero entre más estemos separados más probabilidades de que uno de nosotros se capturado por Akatsuki crecen más -sabía que tenían que reunirse y crear un plan para destruir el grupo criminal eso no sería nada fácil.

"Si tanto te preocupas porque no se los preguntas "eso dejo sorprendidos a los 2 por lo que no tardaron en preguntar.

"¿A qué te refieres Saike?".

"Escuchen que solo lo diré una vez, como saben los bijuus podemos comunicarnos telepáticamente con al usar nuestro chakra creamos un enlace y los unimos para formar un comunicarnos pero era bastante raro que alguno quisiera hablar con otros por lo mal que nos llevamos, pero podemos hacer que los 9 de ustedes se enlacen para hablar aunque se por poco tiempo porque son muchos y están bastante lejos unos de otros pero primero tengo que crear el espacio mental para que se reúnan pero solo verán siluetas ya que no gastare energía en esu imagen lo haré solo para que se pongan de acuerdo y molesten".

-lo hubieras dicho antes, es buena idea para crear un punto de reunión-Utakata miro a su compañero que asintió y ambos cerraron los ojos para concentrarse e ir al espacio mental creado por Saike.

Al abrir los ojos Yagura vio que el espacio mental era simple estaba parado sobre agua infinita y la luz que iluminaba el lugar era una tonalidad azul cielo pero lo importante es que veía otras 8 figuras ensombrecidas que solo se podía ver la forma de su cuerpo y por lo movimientos que hacían era que no se esperan estar ahí.

-pero que...estoy en sueño algo así-pregunto la figura de que al parecer era un adolescente.

-no lo creo pero quienes son aquellas figuras del alrededor-ahora fue la figura de una chica que no pasaba de los 15 años.

-¿quién fue el que nos trajo aquí y que es lo que quiere?-pregunto demandando saber que pasaba aquí un hombre que al parecer ya tenía más de 40 años.

-ese fui yo-Yagura vio que la atención se dirigía a él y siguió.

-antes que nada una disculpa a todos por llamarlos de esta manera pero la situación lo amerita-.

-¿situación?-pregunto el más alto de los presentes.

-para que lo entiendan mejor todos de los que estamos aquí son los 9 jinchuurikis y la razón por la que los convoque era para dar un punto de reunión y ver el tema Akatsuki-

-y como sabemos que usted nos Akatsuki y lo que quieres dirigirnos a una trampa-una voz calmada que proviene de la sombra de su lado izquierdo pregunto.

-es simple-ahora todos veían a Utakata.

-yo cree este espacio para que habláramos, los bijuus lo usa para comunicarse pero ahora usamos eso enlaces que tiene los bijuus y lo enfoque para que los jinchuurikis pudiéramos hablar y es imposible que una persona que no lo sea pueda entrar-la explicación calmo a todos pero sabía que no bajarían la guardia.

-como dije antes queremos dar un punto de encuentro para crear un plan contra Akatsuki-.

-1 ,7 y 9 nosotros actualmente estamos en un pueblo llamado Tanzaku en el país de fuego-la voz calmada de su lado volvió a hablar.

-4 y 5 estamos en una pueblo fronterizo entre la tierra del fuego y la aldea de la cascada-hablo el hombre mayor que parecía tener barba.

-2 y 8 estamos saliendo de los acantilados del país del rayo nos tomara más de una semana entera llegar haya pero ustedes digan un lugar y halla estaremos-ahora hablo una silueta de una mujer joven con una voz segura.

-eso será un problema, 3 y 6 estamos en la isla deshabitada al norte del país del agua por lo que nos tomara mucho tiempo si estamos así de dispersos hay que proponer un lugar, ¿alguien tiene alguna idea?-pregunto a los demás pero nadie decía nada hasta que el chico que hablo primero levanto la mano pidiendo permiso de palabra la cual Yagura le dio.

-que tal es país de las olas, los que están en la frontera tardarían 2 días al igual que los que están en la isla y los más alejados serían los del país del rayo pero tardarían un día más si se apresuran por lo que todos estaríamos en solo 3 días-la propuesta era fantástica, 3 días eran un buen plazo para reunirnos pero el único que no había hablado que traía muchas pequeñas espada pregunto al muchacho.

-pero donde vamos a dormir y comer no creo que la gente del lugar reciba a ninjas del todo el mundo con los brazos abiertos-expuso el pequeño problema pero el chico negó y le respondió.

-por eso no te preocupes, tengo buenos amigos en el pueblo si les explico que nos quedaremos un tiempo nos preparan unas habitación, de veras-.

-bien tú te encargarás de eso, pero está decidido en 3 días al atardecer en la entrada al puente de lado de la tierra del fuego los primeros en llegar se podrán al lado izquierdo de la entrada a esperar a los demás a llegar acérquense y sin decir nada mostrar con sus manos el número de colas de su bijuu y en respuesta los que esperan harán lo mismo además decir una frase que esté relacionado con el demonio que dirán ahora para evitar problemas, ese será nuestra manera de recoceremos y al estar todos nos presentaremos formalmente ¿está claro?-todos asintieron mostrando su aprobación al plan.

-mapache del desierto-dijo primero como será conocido hasta el encuentro.

-gato del fuego azul-dijo segunda que era la muje mayor.

-tortuga rey de los mares-dijo Yagura mejor presentado como tercero.

-gorila emperador de los volcanes-dijo cuarto con voz seria.

-caballo libre del bosque-dijo quinto cortantemente como si le molestara estar ahi.

-babosa de la oscuridad-Utakata como sexto dio su clave.

-mariposa reina de los cielos-dijo séptima alegremente.

-pulpo domador del trueno-dijo en forma de rap octavo.

-zorro escondido en las cavernas-termino noveno con las claves de reconocimiento.

-genial, no puedo esperar para conocerlos a todos-la chica de apariencia joven séptima exclamo dejando en claro su personalidad.

-bueno doy por terminada esta reunión les deseo suerte y tengan cuidado, queremos que los nueve lleguen al punto de encuentro bueno adiós- Tras eso el lugar de ilumino de manera repentina de una luz blanca en señal del final de la conexión de los jinchuurikis.

Mientras los jinchuurikis preparaban su encuentro, en una cueva oculta donde se podía ver una especie de estatua con forma extraña y su manos levantada se veían 8 hologramas de forma borrosa únicamente se podían distinguir sus ojos y la capa con nubes que todos traían, el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que una figura con unos ojos de color con una forma peculiar apareció en la cabeza de aquella estatua.

-gracias por venir a esta reunión de emergencia-simple saludo que fue contestado por un grito de la sombra ubicada en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda de la estatua.

-deja de joder, me dijiste que si íbamos al bosque a los alrededores de la cascada encontraríamos al jinchuuriki de Nanabi pero estuvimos días buscando y nada solo me hiciste perder el tiempo, no le dado al dios Jashin el sacrificio que merece-.

-esta es de las muy pocas veces que estoy de acuerdo con el. con el tiempo perdido podría haber cazado algunas personas y obtener dinero para la organización que tanto ocupa-hablo de forma calmada otra sombra con los ojos verdes y el contorno un color rojizo.

-¿crees que eres el único que le hicieron perder el tiempo?-ahora habla alguien que se veía que tenía una especie de gran espada-nos dijeron que en el este de la tierra de la roca nos encontraríamos con el jinchuuriki de Gobi, sabíamos que era escurridizo pero ni siquiera Itachi pudo sentir un chakra diferente en la región-.

-por lo menos nosotros evitamos viajar todo el desierto para ir por el kazekage que es jinchuuriki de Ichibi, pero gracias a nuestro pájaro supimos que renuncio a su cargo y dejo la aldea,hmm-el que hablo se burlaba de la suerte sus demás compañeros.

-cállate Deidara si no quieres que te mate-la figura de forma extraña amenazo al joven pero él se lo tomo como un chiste.

-ja, deberías estar agradecido evitamos un reencuentro con tu querida aldea además eres insoportable cuando te hacen esperar, hmm-antes de una réplica apareció una figura con una forma que parecía una planta y tener dividido en 2 partes su rostro.

-lamento llegar tarde pero terminaba de ordenar la información-.

-no importa, danos tu informe para entender lo que pasa con los jinchuurikis-volvió a hablar el que parecía ser el líder de la organización.

-bien, para hacérselo lo más corto posible, los jinchuurikis hicieron una alianza con otros aunque al momento todos están dispersos-.

-¿cuantas alianzas son y quienes las componen?-pregunto la única mujer con una voz fría como la nieve.

-son 4 en total 3 parejas y un trío las parejas son Nibi y Hachibi, Yonbi y Gobi, Sanbi y Rokubi, mientras el trío son Ichibi, Nanabi y Kyubi-.

-pero que interesante, jamás pensé que ellos formarán alianzas para protegerse, esto se puso más divertido-el espadachín no podía ocultar su emoción habría más diversión.

-pero la pregunta sería como se enteraron que íbamos tras ellos, el único intento fue con el Kyubi hace 3 años-para todos esa era la pregunta a resolver pero fue respondida por Zetsu.

-simple, una sola persona fue el culpable, uno de los legendarios sannin Jiraiya fue el que dio el aviso pero desconozco como lo comunicó a todos y más por la situación política de las 5 grandes naciones-.

-¿qué es lo que debemos hacer con esta situación?-la silueta con ojos rojos mejor conocido como sharingan por fin hablo.

-por ahora dejemos que Zetsu siga investigando, una vez tengamos la localización alguno de ellos mandaremos al más cercano pero tengan en cuenta que será más complicado ahora que no están solos, todos pueden retirarse-tras eso todos desaparecieron excepto el que estaba en la cabeza que volteo atrás para ver a una figura enmascarada con un solo hoyo para ver que estaba recargado en la pared.

-¿qué piensas hacer con esta situación?- el enmascarado volteo su cabeza para verlo.

-no esperaba esto, tu antiguo maestro es un dolor de cabeza al igual que Orochimaru pero esto no afectara el plan confió que lo manejaras de manera correcta Nagato, por eso tenemos a los 2 artistas que aman la destrucción, el par de inmortales y 2 prodigios en nuestro grupo además de Zetsu-tras ello creo un espiral desapareciendo dentro de él dejando un pensativo Nagato.

"que estas tramando Uchiha Madara, solo espero que el error que cometiste con Sanbi no perjudique más el plan".

 **A/N: aquí termina el sexto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado esta historia que me encanta escribir por que el tema de los jinchuurikis fue dejado en segundo plano en la historia, mínimo que cuenten las historias de los 9 (cosa que hare más adelante), pero solo sabemos de los 3 principales (Gaara, Bee y Naruto) y otros 2 por relleno (Utakata y Fuu) y los demás quien sabe de su vida o su pasado, bueno ya me salió lo que tenía guardado, gracias por los favoritos y seguidores lo aprecio y un review con su opinión aunque se un "me gusto" o algo parecido en verdad me motiva más a actualizar mis historias, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches. CHAO.**

 **NOTA: me preguntaron qué historia de los 9 jinchuurikis reunido recomendaba, y en base a todas las historias que encontré que apenas son unas 12 historias en toda internet recomido 2 en especial:**

 **1-The Jinchuuriki Alliance por DarkWolf991 (esta en ingles pero no es difícil de entender, es la que más me ha gustado en lo personal y fue actualizada el mes pasado, pero esta historia está en wattpad que es otra página de fics).**

 **2-los 9 sacrificios humanos por Toaneo07 (creo que es la única que encontré en español, esta excelente pero quedo incompleta ya que fue publicada entre el 2010-2011 pero me dejo un buen sabor de boca).**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7: Festival y primera impresión**

En pequeño pueblo del centro de la tierra del fuego de celebraba un festival en conmemoración a una batalla que significó el final de 2 gran guerra ninja y la prosperidad para el humilde pueblo con la ayuda de Konoha, pero en un cuarto de un hotel los 3 jinchuurikis y el sannin discutían de la sorpresiva reunión de los jinchuurikis ayer.

-entonces me están diciendo que de la nada en la noche fueron llamados a una reunión con personas desconocidas que decían ser jinchuurikis y acordaron verse pasado mañana en la entrada del puente del país de las olas ¿correcto?-resumió lo que le dijeron los jóvenes asintiendo en afirmación a lo que entendieron.

-¿pero porque en la tierra de las olas?-pregunto el porqué de ir a un pueblo pequeño e ignorado como ese, aunque pensando mejor era un buen plan para una posible reunión y establecerse un tiempo.

-Naruto lo propuso, era la opción más cercana para todos y además de que el conseguirá un lugar para establecernos por un tiempo, verdad que si-Fuu con su típica actitud alegre comento la opinión del Uzumaki en aquella reunión que fue aceptada por los demás.

-valla me sorprende que sepas de mapas y ubicaciones conociendo tus calificaciones en la academia, solo espero que tengas buenos amigos allí que yo entienda los hoteles ahí son muy caros y no creo que un lugareño quería recibirlos en su casa-Naruto podía ser una caja de sorpresas, en un momento puede tomar una actitud sería e inteligente pero en otro era el hiperactivo cabeza hueca que todos conocían.

-pero claro, tuve mi primera misión como ninja en ese lugar además conozco al constructor del puente y a su nieto, no creo que le moleste darnos techo y comida por unos días.-sonrió recordando esos momentos en su primera misión rango C que paso a A por el asunto del mafioso de Gato y Zabuza.

-bueno basta de charla, la tierra de las olas está a medio día de este pueblo por lo que descansáremos aquí por ahora-le dio las llaves del cuarto a Naruto-voy al bar por unas jovencitas, como cliente distinguido que soy de seguro me darán descuento adiós-.

-Naruto ¿así se comporta siempre?-Gaara no entendía como uno de los llamados sannin tenga esa actitud tan...pervertida.

-cada vez que ve una chica bonita o escucha que hay aguas termales se comporta así, dice que para inspiración de su libro pero es una excusa barata para ver mujeres en traje de baño o desnudas-.

-bueno aquí en le importa que haga ese viejo pervertido, hay una feria en el pueblo y tenemos dinero para jugar y pedir mucha comida, vamos quiero pasar buen tiempo con mis mejores amigos-Fuu estaba más animada de lo normal pero lo más probable era porque era su primera feria fuera de su pueblo natal y poder tener amigo con quien pasar el tiempo.

-claro suena divertido, vamos Gaara ven con nosotros-le dijo al peli rojo que estaba de brazos cruzados.

-bueno preferiría estar en el cuarto para...-fue interrumpido cuando la chica lo agarro de la parte de atrás de su camisa para arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

-Gaara deja esa seriedad de una vez, te prometo que te la vas a pasar bien con nosotros a ver si de te quita lo negativo y serio-.

-Fuu deja de arrastrarme que puedo salieron dejando al rubio que se reía de forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza por la forma de ser de su amiga, ella podía ser muy alegre y positiva más de la cuenta pero cuando se trata de amigos ella hará lo que sea por pasar tiempo con ellos aunque no quieran.

-NARUTO!, ven aquí o es que ocupo arrastrarte a ti también por la feria-no dudo un segundo y fue con ellos para evitar ser arrastrado por todo el pueblo y hacer un ridículo.

Naruto y Gaara tenía que seguir a la de ojos naranja por toda la feria ya que ella iba de tienda en tienda pidiendo comida y jugando juegos típicos de feria, parecía una niña pequeña que le había dado bastante chocolate en el desayuno y el azúcar y le estuviera haciendo efecto en su cuerpos.

-vamos chicos no se queden atrás que falta mucho por ver-la chica se había gastado la mitad de dinero en comida que ella había comido sola dejando en duda de cómo puede comer de esa manera y mantener un buena figura pero luego recordaron que era por su condición especial que sus estómagos pedían cantidades exageradas de comida, y para variar los 2 se había convertido en mulas de carga por todos los premios que ella gano desde máscaras hasta un peluche en forma de conejo.

-valla jamás pensé que ella fuera así de activa y alegre, me recuerda a ti cuando tenías 13 años en los exámenes-Gaara no le molestaba tener que cargar con los premios pero a Naruto ya le dolían los brazos.

-tienes razón pero deja que disfrute un poco la vida, para personas como nosotros estos momentos felices son muy escasos-a él le gustaba ver a Fuu disfrutar sin importarle su condición y de que los estaban persiguiendo para asesinarlos unos criminales, sabían que los siguiente días serían muy tensos más por cómo se llevarán todos cuando se conozcan pero él sabía que ella no le importaría cualquier excusa para hacerse amiga de ellos.

-vamos tortugas, quiero ir a jugar cartas en...-al estar volteada no se dio cuenta de que un hombre con un traje elegante iba en su dirección chocando y manchando con la comida que traía en las manos el traje del señor.

-oye chiquilla tonta, mira lo que hiciste al traje del jefe, tendrás que pagarlo y no creo que lo puedas pagar en lo que te queda de vida-le grito uno de los acompañantes del hombre que era levantado por su otro guardaespaldas.

-Fuu ¿estás bien?-tanto Gaara como Naruto dejaron de lado lo que estaban cargando para ayudarla a levantarse.

-si estoy bien no te preocupes-los miraba apenada por la situación que los metió.

-esperen un segundo, yo te conozco, eres el chico que venía con ese viejo de pelo blanco que ataco al jefe hace años con esa extraña bola azul-señalo a Naruto quien vio al hombre del traje y recordó que era ese supuesto súper ninja que el sabio pervertido ataco con el Rasengan.

-si tienes razón, es el monstruo que lleva en su interior al zorro que ataco Konoha hace 16 años, tenía la esperanza que ya te hubieras muerto pero desgraciadamente no es así, eres una porquería de este mundo-.

-además lo acompaña el demonio de la arena, escuche que renuncio a su puesto como líder de Suna pero no entiendo como dejan a un asesino a sangre fría ser kage, me das asco abominación de humano que eres-los 2 acompañantes insultaron a los chicos que a pesar de no expresarlo en su cara les traía malos recuerdos de cuando eran niños y los trataban mal los aldeanos.

-porque no le hacemos un favor a la sociedad y los matamos de una vez-el jefe sacaba un kunai listo para atacar pero sintió una ráfaga de viento para después ver a sus guardaespaldas caer inconsciente.

-pero que...-sintió que lo agarraban del cuello con fuerza viendo que era la chica con la que habían chocado pero con la mirada tapada por su flequillo.

-ellos no son ni monstruos ni demonios-aumentaba la fuerza mientras el hombre luchaba por liberarse, ¿cómo una chica tenía tanta fuerza?-para que lo sepas ellos son mis mejores amigos, los quiero con todo mi ser porque son especiales al igual que yo lo soy y comprenden mi pasado-susurraba para que solo ellos escucharán.

-su...el...tame-rogó el desesperado hombre solo para recibir una mirada de odio y enojo de la chica que preparaba su puño.

-no te perdonare que los insultes enfrente de mis narices, te metes con ellos te metes conmigo AHORA CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA!-conecto el puñetazo de lleno en la cara del hombre con tal fuerza que atravesó una casa para terminar chocando con un árbol inconsciente, pero ella se disponía a seguir con su castigo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro volteó para ver a Naruto.

-basta, no vale la pena que gaste tu energía en él, estamos llamando mucho la atención así que es mejor que te calmes-Fuu iba a reclamar pero vio que Gaara negaba con la cabeza haciendo que ella respirará hondo para calmarse.

-bien vamos a seguir viendo la feria y dejemos este mal momento ¿vale?-la miro sonriendo siendo respondido con una pequeña sonrisa de la peliverde que fue por las cosas que había obtenido en la feria.

-jamás la había visto así, ni siquiera en los exámenes se había enojado un poco-el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido por la repentina actitud de la contenedora del 7 colas, hasta en la situaciones más desesperadas ella seguía calmada y positiva.

-recordarme no hacerla enojar jamás, vamos que nos está esperando-ambos fueron con ella ayudándola con las cosas, fueron a comer comida local para después jugar cartas jugando 3 veces ganando el primero Gaara luego Naruto y el último Fuu que pedía la una última ronda pero ya era tarde fueron al hotel para descansar pero notaron la ausencia de Jiraiya.

-¿deberíamos ir a buscarlo?-pregunto el contenedor de una cola pero el ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

-no te preocupes por él, siempre llega en la mañana con una resaca del bar, estará bien-dejando eso claro los 3 se disponían a ir a sus camas a sus habitaciones pero Naruto hablo.

-chicos mire esto-sus 2 amigos fueron a la ventana para ver que había iniciado el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, dejando a la chica con una cara de asombro al ver el hermosos espectáculo.

-que hermoso, ¿Qué son?-esto dejo bastante sorprendido a los jóvenes jinchuurikis, ¿cómo no podía saber que son los fuegos artificiales?, Gaara le respondió su duda.

-esos son fuegos artificiales, es símbolo de celebración de algún evento importante, ¿acaso no los conocías?-.

-en Taki eso significa que la villa está siendo atacada, pero al ver la reacción feliz de las personas aquí parece que celebran alegremente es por eso mi duda-su miraba no se apartaba de cómo la gente, los niños celebraba jugando, era como ver la infancia que siempre hubiera querido pero que jamás tuvo.

-si te gustan tanto la feria, que te parece que volábamos el próximo año los 3 juntos-ambos vieron a Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa viendo las explosiones de colores en el cielo nocturno, los volteo a ver para poner su puño en símbolo de promesa.

-cuenta conmigo será más divertido con ustedes a mi lado-Fuu conecto su puño y ambos vieron a Gaara esperando su respuesta, el los veía serio pero recordó las palabras de su tío Yashamaru cuando él era un niño pequeño, que el corazón siempre estará sano y sin dolor si tienes persona con las que compartir tus sueños y aventuras, suspiro y conecto su puño en medio de los otros.

-creo que no tengo opción pero creo que no es mala idea-.

-entonces es una promesa, no importa lo que pase después, regresaremos a disfrutar de la vida en este pequeño pueblo-dijo Naruto con voz seria pero con alegría en sus ojos viendo como los otros asentía dispuestos a cumplir con la promesa, el espectáculo había acabado escuchando el grito de emoción de las personas por el espectáculo, se disponían a dormir cuando Fuu escucho su nombre.

-oye Fuu-ella volteo a verlo viendo una sonrisa sincera del rubio.

-gracias por defendernos hace rato, no era necesario tanta fuerza pero te lo agradecemos-Gaara también sonrió un poco para darle las gracias recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes blancos.

-no fue nada, nadie mete con mis amigos y sale ileso, ademas es lo menos que puedo hacer por llevarme en este viaje, buenas noches Naruto, Gaara-todos fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar.

 _2 días después: camino rumbo a la tierra de las olas_

Se podía ver como el grupo conformado por 3 jinchuurikis y un legendario sanin iban con rumbo hacia el punto de encuentro con los demás para ver el asunto que ponía en riesgo sus vidas, Naruto y Jiraiya iban con su típicas mochila de viaje, Gaara con su calabaza de arena y Fuu con su curiosa mochila cilíndrica roja, se veía como la chica estaba más que impaciente por llegar para conocer al resto que les pedía que fueran más rápido o que ella se iría con sus alas volando, Jiraiya tuvo que convencerla de no hace eso ya que podía ser peligroso al no saber nada de los supuestos contenedores por lo que había que está atento.

-chicos, sé que es mal momento pero tengo que ir al baño-Naruto parecía aguantarse las ganas de hacer sus necesidades enfrente de los demás, pero cuando le advirtieron de no comer demasiado ramen antes del viaje se hizo de oídos sordos y ahora pagaba las consecuencias de su ignorancia.

-genial justo cuando estamos llegando, aguanta un poco más-dijo Fuu algo molesta por el nuevo problema.

-es que no puedo, vi un baño portátil no muy lejos y si corro rápido talvez lo alcance, solo espero que no esté ocupado-lloraba versión anime recordado lo mal que la paso en aquel festival deportivo hace años (OVA 4 por si alguien lo quiere ver).

-está bien, nos adelantaremos solo no tardes mucho y no olvides tu frase que no queremos un problema por tu estupidez-Jiraiya lo conocía bien así que era mejor advertirle antes de que hiciera una tontería.

-no te preocupes vuelvo en enseguida, de veras-corrió dejando algo de polvo en su carrera hacia el baño, sacando una gota en la sien de sus compañeros y maestro que continuaron el camino, al llegar al puente vieron a 6 personas en la zona correspondiente, sentían una energía similar a la suya por lo que parecían se ellos, los joven vieron al sabio que solo asintió dándoles la aprobación para acercase mientras el analiza a fondo a esa personas que no había duda que eran contenedores, ambos se acercaron seriamente al grupo que también los vio de la misma manera, hicieron el protocolo de reconocimiento para bajar la tensión.

-es un verdadero placer conocerlos a los 2-hablo Yagura elegante y educado como un antiguo kage tenía que ser.

-el gusto es nuestro, por fin los conocerlos en persona-dijo Fuu alegre pero sin hacer un numero ya que hasta ella sabía que este tema se tenía que hablar seriamente.

-¿pero no estaba Noveno con ustedes? no lo veo por aquí-pregunto Yugito al notar la ausencia del único que faltaba de presentarse.

-tuvo una situación en el camino pero no se preocupen, ya nos alcanzara después-dijo Gaara tratando de explicar la ausencia de Naruto sin comentar la situación patética que vivió.

-bueno, creo que es hora de prese….-Yugito no termino cuando escucho un grito que venia del puente, todos fueron a ver la situación para ver como un hombre grande de pelo azabache amenazaba a un anciano y a unos niños con una gran espada que Yagura y Utakata reconocieron de inmediato, era la espada de Zabuza Momochi, antiguo ninja de la neblina y uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina, ¿Cómo demonios ese sujeto consiguió es espada?

-te lo advierto por última vez anciano, danos los papeles del puente para que nuestro jefe pueda hacer sus negocios con calma-dijo en hombre poniendo la espada en posición vertical en forma de amenaza pero uno de los niños le grito.

-estás loco si crees que se los daremos, nos tomó años para construir este puente y que el pueblo saliera de la miseria y no se lo daremos a unos vagabundos como ustedes, PUDRANDESE EN EL INFIERNO!-le grito colmando la paciencia del hombre que levanto la espada para cortar al niño.

-que agallas tienes niño, eres digno hijo de Kaiza ahora permite reunirlos en el otro mundo-levanto su espada dispuesto a atacarlo y cortarlo a la mitad, el viejo abrazo al niño dispuesto a protegerlo con su vida pero lo único que escucho fue un sonido metálico, ambos voltearon para ver a un chico rubio deteniendo la gran espada con un simple kunai y sin hacer mucho esfuerzo.

-esa espada no te pertenece así que la devolveré a su dueño-lo empujo para atrás y con una patada lo desarmo dejando la espada lejos de su alcance, volteo para ver si los civiles estaban bien pero reconoció a 2 de ellos por lo que les dio una sonrisa confiada.

-es como dijiste hace tiempo Inari, un héroe siempre llega en el último segundo-puso su clásica posición de manos invocando 5 clones de sombra que rodearon al sujeto que se veía sorprendido por la situación en la que se había metido, uno de los clones hizo un amague de atacarlo llamando su atención y dando una gran abertura al otro clon que estaba detrás de él.

-atrás de ti-el hombre volteo solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando volando mientras otro clon saltaba sobre la espalda del que dio el golpe como impulso para un gran salto, el hombre fue interceptado por 3 clones que le dieron una patada que lo mando hacia arriba donde el clon lo esperaba-prueba esto, ráfaga Uzumaki-conecto la patada en su cara mandándolo rápidamente al suelo pero con el rabillo del ojo y como si todo fuera en cámara lenta vio al original preparando un golpe con chakra concentrado en su puño para mayor daño conectado en su mejilla para mandarlo lejos cayendo en el mar sacando mucha agua por su caída mientras el rubio al mandarlo a volar lejos-mejorado!-todos estaba en shock al ver el combo del muchacho y los jinchuurikis no era la excepción menos Jiraiya que sonreía orgulloso viendo como el entrenamiento dio frutos, el chico de ropa naranja y negra vio al grupo y sonrió, se acercó y al poner se enfrente mostró con una mano sus 5 dedos y con la otra solo 4 dando en total 9.

-zorro escondió en las cavernas, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me alegra conocerlos a todos chicos-dijo con su sonrisa típica, los 9 contenedores de bijuu por primera vez en la historia, **reunidos.**

 **A/N: por fin juntos, espero les haya agradado el capítulo tanto como a mi escribirlo, espero sus reviews con su opinión de este capítulo que se los agradezco de verdad, acepto todo tipo de opiniones así que si tienes algo que decir no te quedes con las ganas que seguro leeré tu comentario, gracias por sus seguimientos y favoritos, gracias por leer y buenos días/tardes/noches. CHAO.**

 **NOTA: si de casualidad alguien sigue mi otra historia** _ **Fu conoce a Naruto Uzumaki**_ **, informo que el 3 capitulo se subirá el viernes o el sábado de esta semana porque estos dias tengo que ver cosas de la escuela, gracias por su paciencia.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: acuerdo mutuo y presentaciones**

Los lugareños estaban sorprendidos y alegres de ver a unos de los ninjas de Konoha que ayudo a proteger al constructor del puente y a su nieto que motivo a todo el pueblo a revelares contra los planes del mafiosos de gato, veía como el chico Rubio ponía un 9 con sus dedos y decía una frase extraña a un grupo de personas que venían de todas partes del mundo, había ropas de Kumo y de Iwa además de que uno de ellos tenía una placa de la neblina, mientras las personas alrededor preguntaba distintas cosas Naruto espero ver la reacción de los demás.

-tengo que admitir que fue un buen combo de golpes usando clones de sombra-hablo Yagura alabando el buen ataque que había hecho a ese sujeto con la espada de Zabuza.

-he estado practicando mucho, no es la gran cosa-estaba apenado por el inesperado elogio de Yagura.

-eso fue increíble Naruto, no tenía duda de que eras alguien fuerte y genial-ahora fue Fu quien veía a su compañero con felicidad y asombro, el solo se rasco la nariz mientras le sonreía.  
"este chico, tiene un gran parecido con el Rayo amarillo de Konoha, podría ser que el..."Pensó Roshi al ver el gran parecido que tenían ese chico y el gran ninja con el cual tuvo el honor de pelear pero tuvo que huir ya que no era rival para la velocidad que el tenía.

-bueno su ataque fue excelente pero creo que tenemos que ir directo a la razón por la cual estamos aquí-hablo el de kimono azul para después soplar una pequeña burbuja.

-¡Naruto!-el mencionado volteo solo para ser tacleado por Inari y algunos niños más que lo miraban con admiración.

-pesan mucho, agradecería que se movieran para que me puede levantar-los niños hicieron lo que el dijo para después ver a Inari, que ya no usaba su gorra verde y le creído el cabello a la altura de los hombros, luego vio que el viejo Tazuna se acercaba con una sonrisa de burla.

-quien lo diría, el enano imperativo y tarado que conocí hace años a crecido bastante y parece alguien más serio-le extendió la mano en forma de saludo que el contestó.

-usted no ha cambiado mucho viejo, pero ahora que esta aquí me gustaría pedirle un favor-dijo Naruto serio causando algo de sorpresa en Tazuna ya que no recordaba verlo serio pero aún así sonrió.

-claro muchacho, pide lo que gusté, ayudaste mucho a este olvidado pueblo así que date el derecho de pedir lo que quieras y nosotros haremos lo posible por ayudarte-miro a los lugareños que estaban presentes y todos asintieron de acuerdo.

-tranquilo que no es mucho, solo quiero que nos de asilo a mi y a mis compañeros por unos días, tenemos uno asunto que platicar-.

-no hay problema, amigos de Naruto son más que bienvenidos al país de las olas, pueden quedarse en mi casa, Inari y yo la ampliamos hace poco por lo que no habré problema además mi hija le encantará volverte a cocinar-Tazuna encendió un cigarro para después fumarlo y sacar el humo, mientras su nieto miraba con felicidad al tener a Naruto en su casa otra vez y que le cuente las aventuras que halla tenido como ninja.

-en nombre de todos nosotros le agradecemos su amabilidad, le prometemos no causar problemas-los 8 jinchuurikis hicieron una reverencia en señal de agradecimiento.

-tranquilos, bueno tengo que ir al mercado para traer más comida para ustedes, Naruto sabe la dirección de mi casa asi que sólo síganlo, vamos Inari-ambos de fueron y las demás más personas volvían a su rutina antes del incidente.

-no sabía que eras el salvador de este pueblo-hablo Gaara llamando la atención de su primer amigo.

-no sólo fui yo, fue todo mi equipo pero como al parecer yo fui el que los motivo al levantarse tal vez incluso me dieron el privilegio de ponerle mi nombre a este puente ni consultármelo-tuvo un flash de los recuerdo de aquella primera misión fuera de la aldea.

-¿saben que eres un jinchuuriki?-ahora por extraño que le parezca a su maestro, el callado Han pregunto ya que no sabía si la gente lo seguiría admirando su tenía un demonio dentro pero en el fondo espera que no sea así.

-no, pero es curioso ya que fue justo en este puente donde use el chakra de Kyubi, fue una sensación extraña y hubo un momento que pensé que era un sueño pero no fue así-recordó la supuesta muerte de Sasuke por Haku en esa cárcel de espejos saco la furia necesaria para sacar el poderoso chakra rojo inconscientemente.

-si lo entendemos, la primera vez que usamos el chakra del demonio no es nada agradable y es bastante desconcertante-Todos estaban de acuerdo por lo dicho por el más pequeño pero el más poderoso de los 9.

-¿y quien es el viejo de pelo blanco?-pregunto Bee, Jiraiya vio una excelente oportunidad para presentarse por lo que se puso enfrente del grupo y inicio con su introducción.

-el sapo sabio solo es una máscara, me permite revelar mi verdadera identidad-agarro su cabello y empezó a moverlo según para hacerlo más dramático-de norte a sur y de este a oeste, ni siquiera lo espíritus pueden vencer a este sannin-invoco a un sapo y se paró en su cabeza-el domador de sapos de cabellera blanca, un ninja ardiente que aterroriza el corazón de los demás, maestro Jiraiya, no hablo de otro que no sea yo-se posé final esperando la reacción de su público, que sólo lo miraron como sí estuviera loco y las madres me decían a sus hijos que no se acercaran a el.

-síganme, les daré un tour y dejaremos las cosas en la casa del viejo...-todos siguieron a Naruto pasando por el sabio que no se movía pero escucho algunos murmullos como "el viejo pervertido a caído muy bajo", "¿enserió el es uno de los legendarios sannin?, "patético" y "todo el respeto que le tenía se fue al caño", el lugar se vacío sin nada alrededor ya que la espada de Zabuza se la había llevado Naruto para dejarla en donde tenía que estar.  
Dejando al deprimido peliblanco y viendo en que había fallado para no cometer el mismo error, el grupo conformado por 2 ninjas de la roca, 2 de la nube, 2 de la neblina y sólo uno de Suna, Taki y Konoha daban un mini tour por el camino que los llevaba a la casa de Tazuna, por lo que vía Naruto estaba alegre de que ese pueblo gris y triste hubiera prosperado con la ayuda de ese puente y todo gracias a la mentira de la misión de Tazuna diciendo que era clase C en lugar de A por no poder pagarla, algunos lo reconocían y lo saludaban, otros miraban con curiosidad a los otros, los niños miraban con asombro la armadura de Han que se sentía incómodo ya que no esta acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, Bee quería aprovechar para dar un rap para entretener a la gente pero para fortuna de todos Yugito le jalo las orejas murmurando un "ni lo pienses, Fuu era prácticamente una turista que estaba maravillada por lo bonito del pueblo y la agradable atmósfera que la rodeaba, y los demás mantenían una mirada tranquila sin decir nada, al llegar fueron recibidos por la hija de Tazuna, Tsunami.

-vaya que has crecido Naruto y parece que traía más amigos contigo esta vez-dijo con una sonrisa al verlo de nuevo.

-gracias pero usted no a cambiado nada a pesar de los años-respondió Naruto.

-gracias de que es verdad aunque mi padre crea que ya estoy cerca de ser vieja, pero bueno ellos llegarán en un rato con la comida así que los llevare a la sala para que puedan platicar y descansar del viaje-.  
Todos se quitaron sus sandalias para poder entrar a la casa sin ensuciar el piso, ella los llevo a una gran habitación que era la sala con una mesa y un gran sofá.

-bueno la comida estará en 3 horas, disfruten su estancia y si necesitan algo solo pídanmelo-ella salió dejando al grupo solo.

-bueno creo que al estar todos podemos empezar, les pediré que por favor se concentren para abrir un espacio mental para conversar de manera más segura ¿entendido?-todos asintieron y cerraron los ojos para entablar la conexión que Utakata haría.  
Al abrir los ojos todos se encontraban en una especie de bosque espeso, todos estaban alrededor de una fogata ya que parecía que era de noche sin estrella.

-que bonito lugar-susurro Fuu.

-al estar todos más cerca puedo hacer un mejor lugar sin gastar mucho chakra y podemos platicar por un buen rato-menciono el ninja renegado de la neblina aclarando el porque el aspecto de el espacio mental.

-bueno a lo que venimos-Gaara quería saber que harían con el tema de la cacería de bijuu.

-claro pero primero creo que tenemos que presentarnos formalmente, digan su nombre, aldea, rango, las cosas que les gustan y lo que odian, cosas por el estilo pero empecemos del 1 al 9 para tener un orden-Gaara solo suspiro por lo dicho por el enano de pelo verde y hablo.

-mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, proveniente de Sunagakure, hace poco fui nombrado quinto Kazekage pero renuncie para no poner a la aldea en peligro por Akatsuki, me gusta la tranquilidad y odio el alboroto-

-Yugito nii, de kumogakure, soy cazadora especial ANBU pero lo deje para entrenar mejor mis habilidades, me gusta entrañar todos los días y lo odio más que nada es la traición-.

-Gusto en conocerlos, soy Yagura y vengo de Kirigakure, al igual que Gaara logre el título de Kage de mi aldea al ser el cuarto mizukage pero por causas no deseadas tuve que dejar el título, me gusta tomar un te verde por la mañana y ver el amanecer y lo que no me gusta es que me confundan como un niño o me digan enano-.

-Roshi, jounin y líder del escuadrón de búsqueda y eliminación en Iwagakure, me gusta meditar seguido y odio que me digan viejo porque no lo soy-

-Han, jounin, de Iwagakure, no me gusta nada en particular y hay muchas cosas que me molestan-.

-soy Utakata, al ser un ninja renegado no tengo un rango específico pero llegue a ser ANBU, me gusta caminar por el bosque y detesto a los ruidosos-.

-Fuu presente, apenas soy una genin pero no me subestimen, vengo de una bonita pueblo llamado Takigakure, me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos para divertirme y odio a cualquiera que los lastime sin razón-.

-Usted sabe mi nombre, ya sabes mi fama, no te cojo, Ocho Colas, yo Killer Bee , el rey del rap, canto mis rimas y que nadie me interrumpa, soy el mejor jounin de mi aldea aunque a mi brother no le gusté YEAH-.

-bueno...ya lo dije antes pero soy Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha, soy genin pero tuve la oportunidad de entrenar con uno de los legendarios sannins por 2 años por lo que no me miren así abajo, me encanta comer ramen y odio a las personas que toman el camino de la venganza-esto acabo con las presentaciones, nadie interrumpió para escuchar lo poco que dirían cada uno y las opiniones se quedarían en su cabeza pero todos estaban desacuerdo de que había personas de todo tipo, la alegre Fuu y el frío Han, el activo Naruto y el calmado Utakata entre otras cosas.

-bueno ahora al grano ¿que haremos con Akastuki y que sabemos de ellos?-dijo Roshi impaciente.

-creo que yo puedo hablar de eso-todos le prestaron atención al joven que tenía a Ichibi dentro.

-Akastuki es una organización criminal que según rumores tiene su base en alguna parte de Amegakure pero sólo son rumores, como saben su principal objetivo es capturarnos a los nueve de nosotros, su propósito es algo fantasioso...quieren traer de vuelta al Juubi-esto dejo sin aliento a todos menos a Naruto y Fuu que ya lo sabían por lo que les platico Jiraiya en Suna hace poco.

-¿Juubi?, pero si eso solo es un mito antiguo-Yugito no creía que su objetivo era revivir a ese monstruo pero alguien le confirmo la existencia de ese ser de 10 colas.

"ohh, pero claro que esa cosa existe, somos parte de ella" se escucho la voz de alguien confundiendo a todos al no reconocer esa voz menos Han.

-¿que quieres decir con ser parte de ella?-pregunto el de armadura rojo a su demonio pero otra voz le contesto.

"los 9 de nosotros somos una parte del Juubi que fue separado por nuestro padre" ahora fue el demonio de Yagura el que hablo y su contenedor le cuestiono.

-¿padre?-

"el Rikudou sennin es el que nos dio la vida por lo que lo consideramos nuestro padre" Utakata escuchaba la voz de Saike algo melancólica, talvez por que extrañaba a su padre.

"si nos juntan a todos en un contenedor especial o una gran cantidad de nuestro chakra no es una locura que puedan revivirlo" esta vez se escucho la voz del Matatabi que pocas veces Yugito la oía preocupada aunque lo disimulé.

"Jajaja, tengo que decir que es un asco tener que escucharlos a todos de nuevo y a sus contenedores" Shukaku parecía estar harto de la conversación que le importaba un comino.

"Cállate, que no me dejas dormir mapache" a Naruto le sorprendió que Kyubi hablara al ser muy callado y sarcástico.

"Miran quien habla, el zorro maricon que lloro cuando nuestro padre nos reunió antes de morir" se burlaba el demonio de Roshi, el Yonbi.

"Ya dejen de discutir, ustedes 3 no han cambiado nada no me sorprende que los tengan encadenados además estamos discutiendo algo importante" intervino el Hachibi molesto por tener que escuchar su pelea de niños después de décadas.

"Pues tendrá que esperar ya que la dueña de la casa esta por entrar a la sala, seguiremos mañana temprano y espero que no perdamos el tiempo" finalmente el bijuu de Fuu hablo para avisar de que tenían que salir del espacio mental".

-por cierto Nanabi, gracias por avisarnos de Akastuki a todos aunque no tenías que hacerlo-agradeció Yagura y todos asintieron al agradecerle al demonio más amable de los 9.

"No hay de que además Fuu le gusto conocer a más personas como ella, se lo merece después de lo que sufrió".

-muchas gracias, por primera vez me alegra tenerte dentro de mi ya que gracias a ti puede conocer a más gente como yo y ser su amiga-y con esa frase todos regresaron a la realidad justo cuando Tsunami abría la puerta.

-la cena esta lista, espero que tengan hambre-todos la siguieron al comedor donde los esperaban Tazuna y Inari con una comida que lucía muy deliciosa.

-Itatakimasu!-todos tomaron palillos y empezaron a comer menos Han y fue cuestionado por Naruto.

-oye ¿porqué no comes?-pero no le contesto y sólo vio a Inari.

-podrías apagar la luz por 7 segundos por favor-todos se extrañaron menos Roshi que ya sabía lo que iba a ser su antiguo discípulo, Inari con duda apago las luces y contó hasta 7 para volver a prender las luces y ver que había terminado de comer.

-gracias por la comida-.

-¡que rápido!-grito Tazuna sorprendido al verlo comer tal cantidad de comida en tan poco tiempo.

"¿Donde he visto esto antes?" Pensó Naruto para recordar que el no mostraba su cara y parecía no quererla mostrar así como paso con Kakashi hace tiempo, tal vez sea tímido o no tenga confianza pero sería difícil verlo con su rostro descubierto por lo que empezó a volar la imaginación de como se vería el.

-upps, se resbalo-Fuu "accidentalmente" tira la taza de te con la casualidad de que va al rostro de Han pero al igual de lo que pasó Kakashi no funciono solo que en lugar de poner la mese como escudo, el simplemente lo esquivo y milagrosamente la taza no se rompió pero si tiró casi todo el te.

-buen intento niña pero eso ya lo han intentado varios-.

-moo, vas a ver que veré tu rostro aunque sea lo último que haga-dijo la pelo verde señalándolo.

-mintras piensas en eso por que no limpias el desastre que hiciste Fuu somos invitados y no queremos causar problemas-Gaara no creía que ella hiciera esas cosas tan infantiles, si el no quería mostrar su rostro pues es algo personal y Naruto vio a Fuu como era el cuando estaba obsesionado por ver el rostro de su sensei que al final solo supo que usa doble máscara.

-lo siento-se disculpó y por un trapo mojado para limpiar su desastre y los demás continuaban comiendo pero luego Yagura recordó algo.

-disculpe señor Tazuna ¿cómo es que ese hombre obtuvo la espada de uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina?-.

-la espada estaba en la tumba de Zabuza desde que murió en el puente pero un grupo de mercenarios de bajá clase liderados por un loco con mucho dinero llamado Tenzen la robaron para tenerla como trofeo, han estado causando muchos problema a comerciantes y viajeros, teníamos pensado llamar a Konoha para que nos ayudarán pero esa misión es rango A por lo que no tenemos el dinero para mantener una base en el pueblo y estaríamos en crisis otra vez-fumo su cigarrillo y saco el típico humo gris entonces Naruto hablo.

-en ese caso déjenlo a nosotros-los jinchuurikis lo miraron preguntándole con la mirada desde cuando el era su líder o porque deberían ayudarlos.

-escuchen, si lo que dijo el viejo es cierto no creo que sea problema para nosotros unos simples mercenarios, creo es una excelente forma de devolver el favor al este pueblo por darnos asilo por un tiempo, además no me digan que no quieren un poco de diversión y ver las habilidades de los demás para ver de que son capaces-todos parecían pensarlo, claro que todos estaban interesado en saber las habilidades de ciertas personas y no parecía ser mayor problema.

-alguien esta en contra-dijo Yagura y todos no dijeron nada en señal de estar a favor de la idea.-bien pero me gustaría acompañarte a dejar la espada a latumba de Zabuza, quiero ver donde descansa y que me cuentes tu historia con el, ¿trato?-.

-trato-levanto el pulgar sería interesante esto pero lo que dijo Inari le puso más emoción.

-¡pero son 1000 en total!, no tendrán posibilidad ustedes 9-.

-¿1000 mercenarios contra los nosotros 9?...esto será muy interesante-hablo Roshi mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sonreía con confianza.

-no puedo esperar para jugar/será un buen entrenamiento-hablaron las chicas del grupo al mismo tiempo y Utakata puso orden.

-ok, entonces mañana en la temprano para mejorar nuestras posibilidades-.

-estoy de acuerdo entonces esta decidido-dijo Gaara.

-¡oh YEAH!-todos vieron a Bee con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al verlo pararse de la nada y gritar eso-.

-¿estas seguro Naruto?-pregunto no muy convencido Tazuna.

-no te preocupes, seremos capaces de hacerlo, somos especiales no dudes de que lo lograremos y le daré una paliza a ese loco millonario, de veras-sonrió alegre.

1000 mercenarios vs 9 jinchuurikis, esto sería algo interesante de ver.

 **A\N: capitulo 8 listo, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen los errores pero no tengo mucho tiempo para revisarlo ya que inicie la escuela y consumen casi todo mi tiempo, debido a ello tratare de subir un capitulo los fines de semana si la tarea me lo permite, me gustaría un review con su opinión del capitulo o de la historia, lo agradecería bastante, gracias por los seguidores y favoritos, gracias por leer y buenos días\tardes\noches, CHAO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: una apuesta amistosa, ejército mercenario vs los 9 contenedores**

Era otra mañana normal para Tenzen, el loco millonario que había mandado construir un castillo en menos de un año cerca del pais de las olas y contratar como guardaespaldas a mil de los mejores mercenarios que había en el continente, hace poco había obtenido su más grande trofeo que era la espada del uno de los 7 espadachines de la neblina, la conocida como cuchillo de decapitados que había pertenecido a un vago ninja de nombre Zabuza Momochi que falleció en el puente ahora conocido con el nombre de Naruto por los matones del también muerto Gato, ambos se habían conocido en el pasado como enemigos por las tierras pobres en zonas descuidadas por las aldeas shinobi, cuando supo de su muerte armo una gran celebración y decidió tomar el antiguo territorio de Gato, la invasión empezaría al ponerse el sol, pero el imbécil que tenía la espada no había regresado de dar el mensaje de advertencia ayer y le empezaba a colmar la paciencia.

-si no aparece tendremos que empezar sin el, cuando lo vea recibirá su castigo por no cumplir una simple tarea-hablo de mal humor mientras sus chef le había servido su desayuno al estilo de un rey.

-Tenzen-sama...-volteo a ver a uno de sus asistentes que esperaba que le diera la palabra estado con la cabeza baja.

-¿que quieres?-.

-la persona que usted se refiere fue derrotado por un adolescente procedente de Konoha pero lo importante es que los lugareños dice que unas de las personas que participo en la batalla donde murió Zabuza y Gato hace años, el héroe de la tierra de las olas, Naruto Uzumaki-Tenzen dejo de comer y observo a su asistente viendo si no había rastro de mentira, luego sonrió socarronamente y se levantó de la mesa.

-conque el héroe regreso, esto será más divertido de lo que pensé, ejecutaremos a ese mocoso delante del pueblo y recuperaremos la espada-se dirigía a su cuarto cuando uno de los guardias entro con apuro.

-señor, 9 individuos de acercan al castillo-Tenzen no entendía el porque estaba tan asustado, de seguro era otro equipo de negociadores o pobres que venían a pedirle caridad.

-sólo envía al comité de bienvenida-dijo con calma pero esto saco lo asustado del guardia-

-señor ellos...derrotaron a las tropas que mandamos y viene para al castillo-¿había escuchado bien?, 9 personas derrotaron a mercenarios entrenados y habilidosos, debían ser ninjas ANBU de alguna aldea que vino a ayudar al pueblo pero no tenía lógica ya que no podían pagar para que un escuadrón de gran habilidad viniera a pelear.

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando escucharon una explosión que venía de la entrada, salió al balcón para ver lo que pasan pero no vio más que una nube de polvo no le dejaba ver nada, cuando el campo de visión se despejó vio a las nueve personas paradas cada uno en una pequeña torre que tenía como adorno la entrada, había persona de todo tipo pero lo que lo dejo sin alimento era ver que no eran de una sola aldea, había bandas de las 5 grandes naciones y una de Takigakure entre ellas, era imposible, ¿qué paso con el odio que había entre ellas?, ¿la Roca y la Hoja no eran enemigas?, ¿cuándo hubo un acercamiento entre el Rayo y la Arena?, ¿qué no la Neblina y la Cascada tenía sus propios problemas internos para mandar elementos hasta aquí?, grito la orden de exterminar a los invasores y sus guardias fueron a la carga para matarlos pero ellos se habían dispersado en distintos sectores del castillo.

20 minutos antes del primer ataque.

Los jinchuurikis se dirigían al castillo del ese millonario para lidiar con el problema, no fue nada difícil encontrar el lugar ya que desde lejos se podía ver y esos colores llamaban más la atención.

-¿¡porqué vamos tan lento?!, ya quiero llegar-gritaba impaciente la más joven del grupo que ya empezaba a enfadar a algunos.

-¿porque tienes que ser siempre tan fastidiosa?, sólo te conozco un día y ya me molesta tu forma de ser-Hablo Utakata que soplaba un par de burbujas para relajarse y estar listo para lo que se venía.

-por lo menos no soy callada y emo como tu-Fuu le saco la lengua de forma muy infantil.

-vamos chicos, no se peleen-Naruto los separo tratando de calmarlos.

-Naruto tiene razón, si quieres adelantarte Fuu hazlo, nadie te lo va impedir-Yugito se estaba preparando mentalmente y no quería que una pelea sin sentido la interrumpiera.

-moo, que mala eres Yugito, no empezaría a jugar con ellos sin ustedes, no sería divertido si empezara yo sola-.

-entonces te esperas, para un shinobi es algo fundamental ser paciente, aunque tienes razón en que lo bueno de esto es ver las habilidades de los demás-la voz de la experiencia de Roshi siempre tan parecida a un viejo maestro que le quiere enseñar algo a los jóvenes, o por lo menos eso pensaba Fuu y Bee que trataba de sacar inspiración en la personalidad de sus "hermanos".

-¿entonces porqué no lo hacemos algo mas interesante?-todos voltearon a Yagura que sonría por el juego que tenía en mente.

-¿a qué te refieres con hacerlo más interesante Yagura?-pregunto Utakata, no conocía tanto al antiguo Mizukage pero sabía más o menos a lo que ser refería.

-todos sabemos que esto no será ningún problema para nosotros lidiar con eso mercenarios entonces hagamos un juego-Gaara y Han se miraron preguntándose internamente si lo estaba diciendo enserio.

-¡me encantan los juegos y más jugarlo con mis amigos!-Fuu estaba ta emocionada que no dejaba hablar a Yagura así que Han le tapo la boca para que se callara.

-gracias Han, como decía el juego tratara de quien vence a más mercenarios, cada uno contara cuantos venció y el total debe dar 1000 y el bonus será el que capturé al tal Tenzen, pero sólo habrá una regla que será no matar a nadie, podrán ser lo que sea pero no tenemos el derecho de quitarles la vida, si lo hacemos los ignorantes tendrán razón de llamarnos monstruos asesinos-todos parecían estar de acuerdo pero Naruto vía un problema.

-me gusta la idea pero no creo poder contar a cuantos derrote mientras peleo y cuando los quiera contar puedo confundir a un mercenario con otro que no haya derrotado yo y tendríamos un problema-.

-además que no estaríamos concentrados para ver las habilidades de los demás-también opino Gaara con los brazos cruzados.

-tranquilos que lo tengo cubierto, cada uno hará un clon que estará fuera del campo de batalla pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que hacen los demás y dar sus puntos de vista, en cuanto al conteo tendrán que comerse esto-les mostró unas píldoras color morado oscuro y las paso a cada uno.

-¿cómo nos ayudara unas píldoras de alimento a contar a los que vencimos?-Roshi examino la píldora por si veía algo diferente.

-son píldoras que pueden modificar el color de su chakra de manera aleatoria, son de difuntos colores así que no habrá repetido, cuando lo hagan con su sangre pongan el símbolo del número de colas que tengan su bijuu en la palma de su mano y junte las 2 manos para hacer un Jutsu de sello simple-todos lo hicieron la mismo tiempo pero sólo notaron la marca en ambas palmas con un color diferente.

-sigo sin entender como nos va ayudar esto a contar-Yugito no le veía sentido a lo que acaba de hacer.

-ya verán-creo un clon de sí mismo-Naruto, pégale al clon en el pecho con fuerza-el lo hizo confundido y cuando lo dejo en el suelo la misma marca que tenía en su mano apareció en donde recibió el golpe sobre la ropa y desapareció.

-la marca durara el tiempo suficiente para cuando terminemos y los contemos, pueden usar sus Jutsus o pegarle con otra parte del cuerpo y aún la marca estará ahí, sólo procuren no atacar a la misma persona 2 veces, si eso pasa el sujeto será anulado-todos lo entendieron y asintieron y justo la horda de mercenarios se dirigían a ellos para matarlos, cada uno creo a su clon observador y se escondieron en los árboles para no salir afectados.

-¿y el ganador que obtiene?-pregunto Fuu mientras sacaba un kunai en cada mano.

-eso lo veremos después de acabar con esto, cada quien por su cuenta y no olviden divertirse que esto será como un entrenamiento-todos fueron contra los mercenarios y empezaron la batalla campal.

Regresando al tiempo original.

Gaara:

el solo se mantenía parado con los brazos cruzado mientras la arena hacia el trabajo, los asfixiaba hasta dejarlos inconsciente o les rompía una pierna para que no se pudieran mover, aún tenía ese lado sádico muy profundo dentro suyo y decidió salir ahora, Yagura dijo que no podías matarlos pero nunca dijo que no pudieras romper los huesos.

-júntense, lo atacaremos al mismo tiempo con nuestras armas, no tendrá tiempo para atacarnos a todos con su arena-el líder del grupo que lo atacaba dio la orden y de manera ordenada lanzaron todo tipos de arma que incluía papeles bomba por lo que hubo una explosión que cubrió toda la zona donde esta Gaara.

-listo, no era nada si su arena para atacar-se burlo el líder pero quedo congelado al verla arena como una especie de caparazón alrededor de Gaara que podía verlos por una parte donde no había arena debido a que ningún arma iba en esa dirección.

-a veces el ataque puede ser también una mejor defensa-junto sus palmas y se puso de cuclillas mientras la arena debajo de el empezaba a elevarse, los aterrados mercenarios solo veía como un tsunami de arena de dirigía a ellos, corrieron despavoridos pero no pudieron escapar de ser tragados por la arena, la parte central se empezó a elevar y Gaara levantó las 2 manos arriba de su cabeza, empezaron a salir pequeños pedazos de arena con las personas que quedaron atrapadas.

-por favor...no nos mates-suplicaba el líder junto con los demás pero el jinchuuriki de Ichibi no mostró emoción alguna.

-no los matare, pero haré que no vuelva a caminar en mucho tiempo...ataúd de arena-cerro ambos puños con muy poca fuerza para no aplastarlos pero si para dejándolos fuera de combate, los hombres cayeron como lluvia pero su caída era amortiguada por la arena.

-debiluchos-.

Yugito:

Ella aprovechaba su entorno para dar más velocidad a sus ataques y derrotar uno a uno a los que se ponían frente a ella, era tan rápida que los mercenarios solo podían ver una silueta negra.

-son muy lentos-había terminado con más de la mitad de los que habían decidido atacarla a ella.

-vamos solo es una mujer, no podemos de humillados de esa manera-trato de animarlos uno de ellos pero sólo vieron que era atacado varias veces elevando varios metros hasta que Yugito le dio una patada giratoria en la cara que lo mando directo al miro dejando un gran hoyo.

-no juegues con fuego si no quieres salir que quemado y ustedes quisieron jugar conmigo-con la misma velocidad fue pasando por todos sus oponentes pero dejaba una extraña llama azul en ciertas partes en lugar de golpearlos, ella terminado parada en el miro mientras sonreía a los confundidos hombres.

-espero les gusté mi regalo...bombas de fuego azul-justo término y las pequeñas llama empezaban a explotar como si fueran minas que habían sido activadas, no puso tanto chakra para no quemarlos vivos pero si para dejarles una buena quemadura.

Yagura:

Era alguien muy bajito pero para sorpresa de todos era alguien muy poderoso, con ese extraño basto creaba ataques con agua que salía del bastón negro, salían kunais, shurikens y toda arma conocida contra ellos de es simple bastón.

-no entiendo como puede crear tanta agua de tu extraña arma-le pregunto uno se de sus objetivos que sólo sonrió.

-creo que tienen derecho a saber el porque antes de derrotarlos...no es por el bastón donde sale el agua, sólo me ayuda a moldear más fácil mi chakra, la fuente de poder es la flor que lleva-algunos empezaron a reír por lo absurdo que sonaba pero fueron callados por unos corales que salieron debajo de sus pies mandados a volar.

-no me gustan sus burlas, la flor es una especie única llamada Hana no umi (flor de los mares) que puede crear agua para mis técnicas de manera ilimitada, sólo yo la poseo y les daré una demostración-hizo una rápida combinación de sellos y salieron 5 dragones de agua que chocaban contras sus enemigos dándoles un baño gratis que según Yagura ocupaban porque apestaban.

Roshi:

el experimentado ninja de Iwagakure no se había divertido tanto en muchos años, era una lástima no poder matarlos ya que con su lava lo haría muy fácilmente pero no quería peder en el juego por lo que se contenía en sus ataque, les daba una lección de un buen taijutsu demostrando que la mejor arma no es una espada o una Shuriken sino el mismo cuerpo podía ser una arma mortal.

-demonios, no puedo creer que un viejo nos este ganando-vio con terror como el cuerpo de su enemigo era cubierto por una ligera capa de lava mientras el lo miraba fríamente y en menos de un segundo recibió un puñetazo en la panza quemando su piel y llevándose algunos enemigos extra con el.

-tal vez sea viejo pero no voy a perder contra personas de débil corazón como ustedes-dio un salto para ganar distancia y hizo el sello del tigre para sus siguiente ataque.

-técnica corrosiva: rocas abrasadoras-muchas rocas salieron de la boca de Roshi y estas cayeron al suelo como si fueran mini meteoritos explotando y quemando severamente a sus oponentes, una vez derrotado a todos en su arena, contemplo una pequeña representación del infierno.  
-no voy a dejar que unos mocoso o mi antiguo discípulo me ganen-.

Han:

El lugar estaba cubierto por lo un pensaría que sería neblina pero el humo no era frío sino caliente por lo que era vapor, muchos estaban desorientado y no podían ver más de un metro, sólo escuchaba gritos venir por todas direcciones que los ponía más nerviosos.

-¿que esta pasando?-pregunto desesperado pero aún con su pobre visión vio como uno de sus compañeros era mandado a volar pasando cerca de el y segundos después escucho el sonido que confirmaba que se había estrellado contra alguna pared, vio como una sombra se acercaba el, el alto hombre con armadura ocultaba su mirada con su sombrero y no decía palabra alguna, el asustado hombre apreció que el vapor venía de una especie de horno que tenía detrás de el.

-¿porque haces esto, no te hemos hecho nada?-Han no respondió pero levantó su mirada mostrando mucho odio dirigido a el.

-velocidad más fuerza es la combinación perfecta para el ataque-se impulsó y le dio una patada en el pecho mandándolo a volar al igual que los demás, quedo sólo en ese solitario terreno y empezó a caminar lentamente.

-patética escoria humana...-

Utakata:

El solo estaba viendo como sus burbujas hacían el trabajo por el, dirigía la orquesta de burbujas desde lo alto y mandaba a explotar todo lo que tocará, algunos lazaban cosas para romperlas y que explotarán lejos de ellos pero sólo era cuestión de tiempo de que una la tocara y le explotará para dejarlo inconsciente.

-¡no seas cobarde!, ¡ven y pelea como hombre!-le gritaba algunos por su forma de pelear pero a el le importaba un cacahuate lo que opinaran de el.

-lo siento pero la pelea cercana no es mi estilo, soy mejor en ataque a larga distancia-dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo-y no me gustan que me griten así que los mandare a dormir-concentro su chakra y creo una gran burbuja púrpura que bajo lentamente, un idiota pensó que era una bomba gigante por lo que le lanzó su espada y la reventó pero un humo salió de ella.

-rayos es gas venenoso-uno a uno fueron cayendo inconsciente por el gas, era un gas tóxico que detenía los impulsos eléctrico de cerebro por un tiempo dejando inconsciente al que lo respirara, una versión más concentrada los mataría pero Utakata solo puso lo siguiente para que perdieran la conciencia, el de kimono solo suspiro y se fue en su burbuja a otra zona del castillo.

Fuu:

Los mercenarios no podían entender como niña podía estar riéndose como si estuviera jugando un juego de niños dando patadas a diestra y siniestra mientras volaba encima de ellos.

-ser vencidos por una mocosa como ella es humillante-.

-¿pero estas seguro que es chica?, yo no le veo nada de pechos o un buen trasero-sin saberlo acababa de firmar su boleto solo de ida al cementerio más cercano, de la nada es sujeto fue agarrado de su camisa y empezó a volar muy alto, vio que la "chica" lo elevaba mientras tenía una sonrisa malvada sin ver sus ojos.

-oye sueltame mocoso-reclamo pero pronto se arrepiento de lo que dijo.

-será un placer...buen viaje-y con toda la fuerza que tenía lo mando como misil al suelo, por suerte una pared pudo amortiguar su caída y sólo tener la espalda rota, aún en el aire Fuu lanzo una especie de polvo amarillo con tono naranja que desoriento a muchos.

-ahora un pequeño regalo para ustedes de mi parte-junto chakra en sus alas para acumular un poco de aire.

-golpe de abanico-muchas ondas expansivas con aire cortante caían sobre los pobres mercenarios que no sabia de donde los atacaban, una vez acabado con todos, Fuu bajo a tierra firme.

-que quede claro que soy una chica y una muy linda...bueno a seguir con el juego con mis amigos, no se las voy a dejar fácil-y empezó a correr para tratar de adentrase más dentro del castillo.

killer Bee:

Si con Fuu estaban confundidos, con este sujeto que tenían enfrente tenía que lidiar con 2 problemas, el primero sus ataques rápidos con sus espadas y sus técnicas de elemento rayo que los hacia morder el polvo, y el segundo que era el más desconcertante era porque estaba rapeando en medio de la batalla, sus rimas eran tan malas que juraba que les sangraría el oído.

-te puedes callar, tus rimas son demasiado irritantes, definitivamente la música no es...-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Bee conecto un lazo su cuello y lo mando a volar para estrellarse con otros mercenarios como si fueran pinos de boliche y el fuera la bola.

\- ¡No es irritante, son ritmos y rimas geniales! ¡Idiota! ¡Ah, si! -no le gustaba que sus rimas fueran insultadas por personas que no conocían de la música.

-¿qué rayos es este sujeto?-esta vez Bee lanzo tinta a los ojos de los que se encontraba ser para dejarlos sin vista.

\- Floto como mariposa ...¡ y pico como abeja!, Porque yo soy Killer Bee, ¡OH YEAH!-de alguna forma lanzo sus espadas al cuerpo de los ciegos, claro que tuvo cuidado de hacerlo en puntos no vitales donde no pudieran morir por desangrado.

Naruto:

A diferencia de los demás que buscaba sacar el mayor número de caídos a su marcador, el Uzumaki decidió ir por el premio mayor por lo que se metió dentro del castillo, era una apuesta que quería probar además de darle una buena paliza a ese millonario que usurpo la tumba de Zabuza y amenazo al viejo Tazuna junto con todo el pueblo.

-¡alto ahí!-unos 150 guardias cubrían la puerta ala entrada principal, Naruto sonrió por la suerte que tenía al tener 150 puntos en la bolsa, salto y creo unos 50 clones con Rasengan el la mano listo para el ataque.

-bombardeo Rasengan-esto género una gran explosión derrotando a los 100 guardias con los múltiples Rasengan y destruyendo la puerta, entro y vio al que parecía ser el líder mirándolo con miedo.

-tu...eres el que mato...a Zabuza-lo señalaba temblando.

-no fui yo el que lo mato, fueron los cobardes seguidores de Gato, pero aún muerto no te da derecho a robar lo que es tuyo o a amenazar a esa gente inocente que se rompe el alma para traer el pan a su casa para su familia, no merecen volver a sufrir la miseria que tenían con ese mafioso-dijo con mirada y voz sería mientras se acercaba, Tenzen lo miraba con miedo mientras retrocedía pero tomo una cuerda que al parecer era una trampa.

-no digas tonterías, nadie tiene un vida feliz, ahora muere-jalo la cuerda activando las bombas que había instaladas en la alfombró que pisaba el chico, cuando se despejó el humo de la explosión se acercó para ver el agujero que dejo en el piso que dejaba ver los piso inferiores con sus guardias inconsciente.

-que lamentable, tengo que hacer siempre el trabajo sucio yo mismo-.

-mejor hazme el favor de cerrar la boca-vio arriba y vio a Naruto en el techo con un Rasengan en la mano-te lo diré una vez, si se trabaja duro toda la vida tendrán un final feliz en su vida-Tenzen quiso correr pero un clon de Naruto le bloqueaba el paso.

-¿vas algún lado?-sonrió con burla y el millonario loco recibió el Rasengan en la espalda que lo mando a volar fuera del castillo con dirección al bosque, tenía el bono de su parte pero sintió que el castillo de venía abajo, el ataque posiblemente haya dañado la estructura y no podía dejar a nadie morir aplastado por el derrumbe, creo muchos clones para llevarse a todos los guarida y lo hizo justo cuando el castillo se destruyo, dejo a los mercenarios inconscientes en la entrada y vio a los demás con sus "puntos" amontonados como si fueran basura.

-bien, ya están todos aquí para empezar el conteo antes de enviar esto mal vivientes a la cárcel y al parecer Naruto tuvo el bono extra al mandar a la mierda al líder-dijo Yagura y empezaron a contar para ver quien había ganado el pequeño juego.

 **A/N: buen momento para terminar el capitulo, espero les haya gustado, quien ganara la apuesta y cual sera la recompensa, dejen un comentario con su opinion y las posiciones que ustedes cree quedaran o dejen un review con su opinion que siempre sera leído por mi, agradezco favoritos y seguidores igualmente, iba actualizar ayer pero mi laptop es una mierda y como era mi cumpleaños pues no estuve mucho en casa como hubiera querido pero bueno, gracias por leer y que tengan un buen inicio de semana. CHAO**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10: se forma el grupo Jinchuuriki.**

-admito que este resultado no me lo esperaba-susurro nuestro querido Naruto, después de media hora de contar uno por uno los cuerpos inertes de los bandido y descartar algunos por tener doble marca se dio el resultado final:

 **1-Fuu**  
 **2-Han**  
 **3-Yagura**  
 **4-Bee**  
 **5-Naruto**  
 **6-Yugito**  
 **7-Roshi**  
 **8-Gaara**  
 **9-Utakata**

-¡gane!, ¡gane!, ¡en su cara perdedores!, la gran kunoichi Fuu se alza con la victoria-saltaba como una niña como cuando le dabas sus regalos por su cumpleaños, los demás solo se limitaban a mirarla de diferentes maneras.

-¿alguien sería tan amable de explicarme como ella nos pudo ganar?-al veterano shinobi de barba roja no había una explicación lógica para que la más joven y menos experimentara pudiera ganarle.

-muy fácil Roshi, fue la única que se lo tomo demasiado enserio, Naruto cometió el error de sólo ir por el líder y fue gracias a que lo venció que no término último, yo, Yugito y Bee lo tomamos como un simple calentamientos de músculos, a Gaara y Utakata no les importo en lo más mínimo ganar sólo querían matar el tiempo, Han sólo quería romper huesos y tu...creo que la edad te esta empezando a afectar-le explico Yagura con calma pero la última frase no pido evitar sonreír un poco.

-dimelo otra vez en la cara enano-.

-¿a quien llama enano?, viejo oxidado-.

-haber ustedes dejen de pelear como si fueran niños pequeños, de verdad sin molesto cuando se enfadan-Yugito los separo con cansancio de que si no fueran Utakata y Fuu los que se pelearan lo tenían que hacer ellos.

"vaya que se pone histérico cuando lo llaman enano/viejo" fue el pensamiento de Utakata y Han respectivamente al ver al que fue su compañero de viaje hasta este humilde pueblo, sólo se limitaban a ver como iban las cosas.

-fue divertido pero es hora de regresar que pelear me abrió el apetito, Fuu deja de volar como mariposa y baja ya-le grito Naruto para que bajara, Fuu lo escucho para bajar enfrente de todos con su imborrable sonría en su exótico rostro.

-bien tu ganaste ya nos quedo claro, sólo por favor no pidas una tontería como premio por ganar la apuesta-comento Gaara mirando a Fuu a los ojos.

-vamos tu me conoces más que todos aquí-.

-por que te conozco bien se que eres propensa a decir o pedir cosas sin sentido-Fuu solo hizo un puchero y desvío la mirada molesta.

-tengo hambre, vamos a comer y terminemos con nuestra pequeña reunión-todos asintieron por lo dicho por el rapero y fueron de regreso al pueblo, el camino fue muy callado quitando los murmullos de Fuu repitiendo que gano la apuesta y se preguntaba que quería como premio, al llegar al final del puente observaron que toda la gente estaba festejando algo, al parecer al ver el castillo derrumbarse supusieron que el mafiosos de Tenzen había caído.

-¡Naruto-san!-voltearon a ver a un niño no mayor de 10 años mirando al héroe de su pueblo feliz.

-¿sabes lo que festejan?-le pregunto solo para confirmar la idea.

-el que usted y sus amigos hayan derrotado a ese ejército de malvados, todos son personas muy fuertes ojalá pudiera ser igual que ustedes cuando sea grande-Naruto se rasco la nariz sonriendo por el cumplido que les daba.

-mocoso, ¿porqué la gente esta amontonada por allá?- Han señalo con el dedo donde había mucha gente gritando y aventando cosas.

-véanlo por ustedes mismo, fue como un regalo caído del cielo literalmente hablando, fue un gusto conocer al héroe de la tierra de las olas y a sus compañeros, adiós-se fue corriendo perdiendo de entré la multitud de gente que había en la calle, fueron a ver lo que pasaba para ver al pobre Tenzen amarrado a un palo recibiendo todo tipo de proyectiles en su cuerpo, la gente simplemente agarraba lo que tenía y se lo lanzaba para divertirse, Inari participaba pero su abuelo estaba recargado en el barandas fumando un poco.

-oye viejo, iremos a tu casa para terminar algo pendiente entre nosotros-Tazuna solo suspiro sacando el humo de sus pulmones.

-claro, llegaremos hasta tarde así que no hay problema, mi nieto le encanta jugar a lanzar cosas a gente mala y mi hija fue a tomar un café con sus amigas, yo me quedare aquí a relajarme un poco con la compañía de mi cigarro-con el permiso del dueño de casa, fueron a su refugio temporal y se volvieron a sumergir en su espacio mental, la diferencia es que era el mismo lugar que la primera vez que todos se conocieron sólo que tenían invitado especiales a sus espaldas.

-vaya, que sorpresa de verlos aquí mostrándose ante todos, pensé que ustedes eran muy tímidos-se burlo Yagura recibiendo mirada de enfado de algunos de los demonios con cola.

-mejor cállate insignificante humano, que no estoy de humor hoy-amenazo Ichibi aún sabiendo que no podía utilizar su poder al no pertenecerle el espacio mental.

-cálmense todos, ya se presentaron todos ustedes y ahora lo haremos nosotros, nos disgusta que nos llamen por nuestro número de colas-Matatabi recibió miradas de enfado de alguno de sus hermanos pero ya habían platicado ellos en privado,mientras sus contenedores se divertían con esas sabandijas.

-mi nombre es Shukaku-.

-me presento como Matatabi-.

-soy Isobu-.

-Son goku-.

-encantado, soy Kokuo-.

-llámeme Saike-.

-el 7 de la suerte soy yo, Chomei-.

-bueno mi nombre es Gyuki-.

-...-.

-vamos no te pongas orgulloso ahora, sólo di tu maldito nombre y ya-le reclamo Son goku por la actitudes del zorro de nueve colas, el solo abrió un ojo para ver que Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad al igual que todos los jinchuurikis, cerro su ojo y suspiro cansado.

-...Kurama...-Naruto sonrió al saber su verdadero nombre, por lo menos sabía algo de su huésped.

-nos podrían platicar que fue lo que platicaron ustedes-pregunto Roshi mirando a todos los demonios.

-eso dependerá de la decisión que tomen con el tema de Akatsuki-respondio con voz calmada Isobu.

-cierto todavía no resolvemos el asunto de la reunión, es muy arriesgado que cada uno este solo, le facilitaríamos el trabajo y más con Naruto, Fuu y Gaara que son los únicos Jinchuurikis de sus aldeas-opino Utakata.

-creo que estamos de acuerdo todos en ese punto, la preguntas a responder es si nos esconderemos de ellos o los atacaremos y si iremos en grupos-empezó un debate sobre que se tenía que hacer, unos (Naruto, Roshi, Yagura y Bee) opinaban que era mejor atacar de forma directa a la organización en grupos pequeños mientras (Yugito, Gaara, Han y Utakata) opinaban que era mejor esconderse y que cada quien de fueran en las parejas que llegaron y esperar el ataque, Fuu por su lado solo estaba callada con los ojos cerrado sin decir nada, los bijuus ponían su atención en la chica que en las palabras que lanzaban los demás, pasaron los minutos y el debate no terminaba y al ser 4 vs 4 era un empate y la chica peli verde sería el desempate.

-vamos Fuu, sabes que tenemos razón en decir que atacar el problema de raíz es lo mejor-trato de convencerla Roshi y Naruto pero los demás no se quedaban atrás.

-usa la cabeza Fuu, lo que ellos proponen es un suicidio para nosotros, es mejor escondernos un tiempo a esperar que ellos caigan en alguna trampa que haremos después-ahora eran Utakata y Yugito pero Fuu no respondía, todo se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de la jinchuuriki de Chomei, tanto era el interés que hasta Kurama tenía sus ojos medio abiertos para ver lo que pasaba, la chica de Takigakure solo les dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de pararse.

-ninguna de las opciones me parece correcta-antes de que alguien el protestara siguió hablando-no me gusta esconderme de los problemas me gusta enfrentarlos, pero tampoco me voy a lanzar contra un enemigo que no conozco, eso sería lo más estúpido del mundo-el silencio era absoluto, ¿era ella Fuu la que los sermoneaba?, el mundo esta por acabarse o eso pensaba Gaara y Naruto al conocer su personalidad mejor que los demás.

-escuchen, como yo gane la apuesta yo decidiré lo que haremos y he decidido que los 9 de nosotros seamos un solo grupo, uno donde podamos aprender de otros para mejorar y saber que nuestra espalda esta cubierta por alguien de confianza-.

-pero Fuu, estar todos juntos es como darle a eso criminales todo en bandeja de plata, además como puedes confiar en todos si somos de diferentes aldeas-le protesto Han y recibió su respuesta.

-por que son mis amigos-esto dejo sorprendidos a todos los presentes-se que tal vez no me pueda llevar bien con todos ustedes, sólo míreme a mi y a Han, somos totalmente opuestos pero se que ambos comprendemos un poco la soledad y la dura vida que pasamos, se que todos ustedes son mayores que yo y hayan tenido un pasado mucho más doloroso que el pueda imaginar, nosotros somos las únicas personas que nos podemos entender mejor, sólo miremos ahora juntos sin importar lo que las aldeas ninjas nos digan, no somos sus armas y mucho menos demonios, somos humanos especiales, le patearemos el trasero a Akatsuki para demostrarle a esas personas que valemos algo pero lo más importante es estar juntos, al ser jinchuuriki estas destinado a estar sólo pero eso se acabó en el momento que nos conocimos...además yo gane la apuesta y reclamo ser un grupo como premio, todos entraron y tiene que cumplir su palabra como shinobi que son-hubo un total silencio, esto era algo único que diera un discurso sacado del corazón y usando una excusa que sólo fue como un juego pero lo uso para tener a sus amigos juntos aunque sea por un tiempo, Naruto solo río llamando al atención de todos.

-que se le va hacer, no puedo decir que no ante un discurso tan bonito y de la persona menos esperada, estoy dentro-sonrió Naruto mientras pegaba su puño en su pecho mostrando seguro de su decisión.

-es una tontería, tal como pensé que pedirías pero no suena tan mal...me uno al grupo-Gaara se cruzo de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

-no puedo dejar que la juventud muera al tener tal valor, me encantara estar un tiempo con ustedes-sonrió Roshi al tener una buena experiencia por delante.

-¡que profundo!, me inspiraste bastante niña, te honrare con un rap escrito por mi y claro que Killer Bee le entra-dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente y señalaba con su dedo a Fuu.

-somos compañeros de algunas manera, aprenderé bastantes cosas con ustedes, me uno al grupo-dijo Yugito mientras cerraba los ojos pero con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos.

-una apuesta es una apuesta, si eso es lo que quieres como recompensa no hay nada que opinar-hablo Utakata con voz sería de siempre.

-esto es algo histórico, todos los jinchuurikis juntos, esto no me lo pierdo por nada y tengo que volver a relacionarme con las personas después de tanto tiempo en la isla-Yagura no podía evitar la emoción recorriera su cuerpo, sólo quedaba uno y todos esperaban su respuesta.

-...sólo no me molesten mientras duermo y tenemos un trato...-Fuu solo sonrió feliz de lograr su meta, le agradecía a kami haber ganado la apuesta y usarla a su favor.

-bueno creo que hora de decidir un líder y creo que ya se quien será-todos miraron a Yagura que sólo suspiro, el tenía la experiencia y la sabiduría al ser Kage a tan corta edad, también estaba el factor que había enfrentado al líder de el grupo enemigo y eso era vital para todos.

-bien yo seré el líder pero yo no le diré que hacer a ninguno, creo que a nadie le gusta que le digan que hacer por otra persona, cada quien tendrá una opinión y será respetada por los demás sin excepción-dejando las cosas claro era oficial que ellos ya eran un grupo.

-bueno es hora de pláticar de nuestra cooperación-esto dejo muy confundidos a los contenedores ,¿ellos los ayudarían?.

-es lo que platicamos mientras ustedes jugaban con eso mercenarios, los ayudaremos dandosle fácil acceso a nuestro chakra pero no haremos hasta ver que estén listo-aclaro Isobu a todos los jinchuurikis.

-¿a que te refieres con estar listo?-pregunto Fuu.

-cada uno de nosotros le hará una prueba a su jinchuuriki para ver si es digno de nuestro poder, no será una prueba física sino mental pero eso dependerá de cada quien-todos estaban pensando en la posible "prueba" que les esperaba pero Kurama hablo.

-la familia llego a casa, terminemos con esta reunión que ya me quiero dormir-.

-tiene razón, no he comido y tengo hambre, estaré esperando tu prueba ansioso Kurama-lo encaro Naruto sonriendo al saber su nombre.

-Tchh, ya veré si eres digno de llámeme por mi nombre niño-con esa frase acabo la reunión y fueron a ayudar con las bolsas del mandado de la familia de Tazuna, a cocinar y poner la mesa, mientras ellos pactaban el grupo algo también sucedía con las 5 grandes naciones que cambiaría el panorama para Akatsuki y los jinchuurikis.

-Lady Tsunade, usted no sale de esta oficina hasta que termine de leer y firmar todos los documentos que están en el escritorio-.

-pero no ves la columnas de papeles que tengo, ya trabaje mucho por hoy, iré al bar a tomar algo de Sake para relajarme un poco y si tengo tiempo jugare un poco en el casino, hoy siento que tengo suerte-la misma situación de todos los días se vivía en la torre del Hokage, Shizune tratando de hacer que su maestra terminara los deberes de un Hokage y la sannin tratando de poner pretexto para ir a jugar, lo malo es que pagaba sus deudas con el dinero de la aldea por lo que era un peligro para la economía de la aldea de las hojas.

-vamos no sea tan aplicada, me levantare temprano para revisar todos-Tsunade tenía cara de fastidio, jamás imagino que ser Hokage sería tan aburrido y atareado, ahora entendía por que su antiguo sensei estaba tan acabado.

-eso dice todos los días y es por eso que se le acumula el trabajo, aprenda a ser más responsable-le criticaba con su fiel compañero en sus brazos, la pequeña cerda Tonton que están dormida, antes de que la discusión se tornará más fuerte, una de las encargadas de la división de inteligencia encargada de descifrar los mensajes en código que envían los alidos, ella entro sin tocar con cara de pánico.

-no te enseñaron a tocar primero-.

-mis disculpas Hokage-sama pero esto es urgente, recibimos un mensaje de alta importancia del Raikage-dijo con la sorpresa y un poco de temor en su voz, era inusual que una aldea no aliada enviara un mensaje a Konaha, lamentablemente los únicos casos que sucedía era por una disputa o peor aún, la guerra.

-¿y que esperas?, dámelo-ella no perdió el tiempo y se lo dio, Tsunade aprecio el símbolo del rayo en el mensaje pero algo más la dejo en shock, también estaba el símbolo de la tierra, las 2 aldeas con las que tuvieron encuentros en el pasado le enviaban un mensaje, lo leyó tranquilamente y para su alivio no era lo que pensaba pero aún así su cara de sorpresa no se iba de su rostro.

-¿que dice la carta-le pregunto Shizune, tardo unos segundo pero la quinta Hokage contesto.

-dice que convocan a una reunión de los 5 kages en la tierra del hierro para discutir de importante...los jinchuurikis-.

-jinchuuriki...Naruto, ¿porqué querrían hablar de ello de manera tan repentina?-.

-eso lo sabremos cuando estemos allí-miro a la mensajera-manda una respuesta confirmando mi asistencia a la reunión, llevare a Shizune y Shikaku Nara como mis acompañantes ¿entendido?-.

-a la orden Hokage-sama-se fue dejando en silencio la habitación hasta que la primera aprendiz de la mejor ninja médico se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿cree que Naruto y los demás tengan problemas con esto?-Tsunade suspiro y movió su silla para ver la luna en esa noche despejada.

-no lo se, sólo nos queda confiar en que Jiraiya los cuidara bien, el último mensaje que me mando fue hace 2 días diciendo que habían cambiado de planes y pasarán un tiempo en la tierra de las olas, me pregunto que tendrá el súper pervertido en mente, bueno después de esto no me puedes negar un trago-se paró y salió de la oficina.

-sólo un rato y luego vuelve a terminar el trabajo-Shizune la siguió fuera de la torre para evitar alguna apuesta que la perjudique.

-si ya lo se, cielos además de plana eres algo fastidiosa-.

-¡Lady Tsuande!-le grito llena de vergüenza despertando a la mascota dándole es susto de su vida.

-fue una broma tranquila, fue para calmar el ambiente-volteo la cabeza sonriendo burlonamente.

-no fue nada gracioso...-.

"Naruto es un imán de amigos pero también de problemas, espero que esto no sea algo más grave para el, ya con Akatsuki tras el y el tema de Sasuke es suficiente para el" con el pensamiento en la cabeza de dirigió a su lugar favorito en la aldea.

las cosas darán un giro inesperado y problemas a recién formado grupo de jinchuurikis.

 **A/N: terminado, debido a que mi internet es un asco tarde en subir el capitulo, creo que nadie se esperaba que la linda Fuu ganara, para mi era mejor que ella hablara para formar el grupo ya que usar a Naruto es muy usado y poco original, creyeron que A y Onoki no harían nada al ver a sus ''armas' escapar, un comentario siempre es bienvenido igual que un favorito o seguidor, se despide de ustedes su amigo Kunashgi448 y que tengan buen día porque yo tengo que estudiar Calculo para un examen (para que estudio algo que no usare en mi vida :/). CHAO.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11: recuerdos del doloroso pasado (1 parte).**

Era otro día de rutina en el pueblo, todos los amigables pueblerinos salían a la calle para ir al trabajo, un día con una tranquilidad envidiable.-¡ya deja de molestar con tus burbujas!-bueno, no del todo tranquilo al tener a un grupo de personas que a pesar de entenderse bien tenían unas grandes diferencias unos de otros.

-cálmate Roshi, te aguantas o les diré a todos lo que encontré en tu habitación-sip, todos empezaban a conocer los secretos oscuros y vergonzoso de cada uno, créame cuando les digo que no dudaran en su defensa.

-eres un...-no término cuando algo o más bien alguien lo tiro en al suelo.

-no es justo, sólo quiero verte el rostro-se quejaba Fuu enojada de Han que al ver su intención de quitarle la mascara la agarro y aventó lejos, que su maestro estuviera en medio no era su problema.

-es mi privacidad, das mala espina cuando te metes a la habitación de otro para verle la cara-tanto era la curiosidad de la chica que de noche mientras todos dormían se metió en su habitación, de no ser porque tiene el sueño bastante ligero quien sabe lo que pasaría.

-¡que no te voy a chocar el puño contigo!-le gritaba Naruto a Bee que por alguna extraña razón quería chocar el puño con todos.

-no seas tímido baby, choquemos los puños-y ahí iba de nuevo y Naruto retrocediendo con su ración de ramen instantáneo en su manos.

-por favor deja de rapear que molestas a todos-le recrimino Naruto con fastidio de escuchar el rap.

-con mi estilo nadie se mete estúpido, por lo menos no soy un idiota adicto al ramen-.

-repítemelo de nuevo en mi cara, rapero de barrio-ambos chocaron sus frentes enojados con chispas saliendo de sus ojos.

-haber ustedes dejen de pelear que molestan a los demás-trato de calmarlos Yugito tocando los hombros de ambos pero sólo recibió un empujón.

-¡no te metas anciana!-pasaron los segundos antes que Bee empezara a sudar en exceso por el miedo de haber dicho la palabra prohibida, al ver su miedo Naruto se puso nervioso, nunca tenía que decir esa palabra a una mujer joven a menos que odies tu vida y quieras morir de la peor manera posible.

-...vieja...ya verán ustedes-dijo Yugito con una mirada que te haría temblar como gelatina.

-¡perdón!-eso no impidió que los molieran a golpes, sólo Yagura y Gaara estaban sentados tranquilamente sin decir una palabra viendo el espectáculo, tal vez no fue buena idea estar todos juntos, esperaban que todo fuera pasajero y que no pasarán todas las mañanas.

-estoy aliviado de que la familia tuviera un compromiso tan temprano para no ver este caos-hablo el ex-Mizukage a su compañero que también fue líder de su aldea, Gaara solo asintió y bebió su té negro, estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente escandalosa, primero Naruto luego conoció a Fuu y ahora estaba aquí aguantando todo sin molestarle.

-entonces como empezaremos con las pruebas-pregunto Gaara al líder del grupo que empezó a pensar llevando su mano al mentón.

-no podemos hacerlo todos al mismo tiempo por que alguien pueda perder el control, lo haremos por grupos de 3, ellos estarán dentro con el bijuu, otro grupo los vigilara y actuara en caso de ser necesario, mientras el sobrante estarán aquí para conocerse mejor o hacer lo que quieran ¿ok?-propuso Yagura y ahora el asunto era detener las peleas sin hacer un desastre en la sala para decirles el plan, lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer ruido pero no funciono, enojado uso su técnica de agua con bastón y mojo a todos menos al serio de Gaara que uso su arena para protegerse.

-luego podrán continuar con sus problemas y peleas, ahora les explicare mi plan-luego de una larga explicación y contestar las preguntas de Fuu por todo lo que decía y esperar a Bee que fue al baño por unas vendas por los buenos moretones dados por su compañera, si se lo preguntan Naruto logro escapar al ver su preciada comida en peligro.

-¿y cómo será el orden?-pregunto Utakata esperando que no le tocará con Fuu o con Bee.

-simple, puse en este frasco 9 papelitos números de 1 al 3, cada uno sacara uno y dejaremos que el azar decida por nosotros-cada uno tomo su papelito y se lo mostraron a Yagura que rápidamente dijo los grupos.

 **Grupo 1:** _Utakata, Gaara y Yugito._  
 **Grupo 2:** _Yagura, Han y Naruto._  
 **Grupo 3:** _Bee, Roshi y Fuu._

-bien, el primer grupo hará su prueba en el bosque para evitar un posible daño en el pueblo, el segundo estará vigilando un posible accidente y el tercero pueden visitar la aldea, entrenar en grupo o simplemente estar aquí sin hacer nada, iremos cambiando hasta que todos hayan hecho su prueba y nos iremos para cambiar de ubicación, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aqui-todos estuvieron de acuerdo y los grupos en turno fueron al bosque dejando a Fuu, Bee y Roshi solos en la casa de Tazuna.

-¿quieren jugar algo para matar el tiempo?, tengo cartas y dados en mi mochila por alguno quiere-propuso Fuu sacando de su mochila roja sus cosas.

-me les uno después, tengo una importante lectura que terminar en mi cuarto, prometo no tardar mucho-al irse de la sala a su cuarto dejando a los jinchuurikis d colas repartiendo las cartas.

-¿que crees que sea esa lectura tan importante?-pregunto Bee mientras veía sus cartas y para empezar a una conversación.

-quien sabe, sólo espero que no sea algo extraño o degenerado, todos los viejos que conozco son unos pervertidos y no me sorprendería que el barbón fuera otro, te importaría si apostamos-.

-vas lamentar haber querido apostar, chica insecto-puso la primera carta en la mesa confiado.

-vas a tragar polvo pulpo rapero-al parecer ambos se llevaban bien jugando amistosamente y platicando de varios temas, a Fuu no le molestaban la forma de hablar de su amigo de kumogakure hasta le parecía graciosa, por su parte Bee le gustaba lo sencilla y divertida que era la chica, mientras ellos jugaban en su habitación Roshi sacaba del cajón un libro muy conocido por muchos, una copia de el último libro de ICHA-ICHA más conocido por su porno en forma literaria que por su historia.

-su autor podrá ser un perdedor en la vida real pero no quita que sabe como escribir-damas y caballeros, conozca la parte perviertas de Roshi, tendía que esconder mejor su libro al ser descubierto por Utakata pero luego se pensaría en ello, procuro leer rápido para jugar cartas con sus compañeros contenedores, era una buena oportunidad de conocer un poco de ellos y sus historias.

Mientras tanto en el bosque lejos del pueblo el primer grupo estaba listo para meditar, los 3 entraron a su mundo interior siendo vigilados por el segundo grupo que empezaron a platicar de sus historias como Jinchuurikis en diferentes aldeas, compartiendo experiencias y opiniones pero luego conoceremos sus historias, veamos que pasa en la mente de cada uno.

con Gaara:

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en un inmenso desierto recordándole a su hogar, no soplaba el viento y el sol estaba a todo lo que da pero no sentía calor, camino para buscar a Shukaku pero no lo veía, se preguntaba si no quería verlo pero a lo lejos vio una persona con una capa sosteniendo a un bebe, trato de acercarse pero vio como el sujeto de la capa de convertía en arena y dejaba llorando al bebe, se sorprendió de verse a su mismo cuando era un bebe tan pequeño y sin su tatuaje.

-por tu culpa mama murio-ahora se encontraba en una habitación viendo a su hermanos mirarlo con odio, era tan pequeño que no recordaba ese momento, vio como la arena los atacaba asustando a Kankuro y Temari que salieron corriendo, desde entonces le tenían miedo a su hermano menor, salió por la puerta para ver su casa pero todo cambio encontrándose con esa persona, la única persona que pensó que lo quería sin decirle demonio, su tío Yashamaru.

-no importa lo que haga, la arena siempre se interpone-vio como su versión de cuando era niño trataba de cortarse la mano con un cuchillo pero la arena lo impedía.

-Gaara, Fui encargado por tu padre para velar por tu seguridad y bienestar, por favor no hagas eso, me duele verte tratando de lastimarte aunque la arena te proteja-hablo Yashamaru con dulzura al niño.

-Yashamaru...perdón-dijo el pequeño Gaara triste bajando la mirada.

-por esto, no te preocupes es sólo un rasguño-Gaara recordó que lo había lastimado protegiendo a un niño que iba a lastimar atacándolo con su arena, recordó como se sentía tan confundido por esa arena.

-te duele...la herida-.

-no, para eso tomo medicina, para sanar más rápido-hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que el niño tomo el valor y pregunto.

-Yashamaru...¿cómo se siente el dolor?-esa pregunta sorprendió un poco joven pero dejar que el hijo del Kazekage se explicará-veras...nunca me han lastimado, me gustaría saber que se siente-.

-es algo difícil de explicar...lo describirá como algo que quieres evitar, es una sensación no muy agradable, pero ahí gente que le gusta lastimar a los demás, creo no lo estoy describiendo muy bien-se rasco la cabeza al no saber como explicarle a un niño como el.

-me duele...se que no estoy sangrando pero de verdad me duele aquí-llevo su mano al corazón con expresión de dolor.

-la medicina ayuda a curar todo, pero siempre es más peligroso una herida en el corazón al ser casi imposible de curar, sólo hay algo para curar este tipo de herida-Yashamaru tomo el cuchillo y se cortó un poco el dedo para demostrarle el dolor de una herida, le platico que el amor de su madre aún estaba presente para protegerlo con la arena, que el era una persona especial para el y lo cuidaría.

-Yashamaru...muchas gracias..por todo-en un acto muy tierno metió su dedo a su boca para curar su cortada en el dedo, ese momento había sido el más feliz en la infancia de Gaara pero todo cambio repentinamente.

"Todo fue una mentira" escucho una voz en su cabeza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba para en la azote de un edificio, vio ese maldito momento donde su tío trato de matarlo.

-¿porqué?...¿porqué Yashamaru?-el pequeño Gaara lloraba al ver que la una persona que lo cuidaba haya tratado de matarlo, el dolor en su corazón era insoportable.

-hiciste bien...lo hiciste muy bien Gaara-estaba destrozado internamente, la arena lo había dejando en lecho de muerte-fue una misión...que su padre me encomendó...el asesinarlo-.

-mi padre...entonces no tenías opción más que obedecerle-se sentía aliviado, al ser su padre el líder de la arena el no tenía otra alternativa más que obedecerle.

-no...me dio a escoger si lo hacia o no...acepte por que te odio...me quitaste a mi preciada hermana...tu la mataste al nacer-no...no podía soportar ver ese momento otra vez, le gritaba a la nada que lo sacara de ahí pero nada pasaba, juraba que Yashamaru lo veía a el y no a su versión joven, quería matarlo como lo hacia cuando era joven, ese lado sanguinario le exigía venganza, la arena empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de su tío, con sólo cerrar el puño todo estaría finiquitado.

"Vamos Gaara, sabes que lo deseas, tienes mi poder a tu disposición para matarlo" sabía que era Shukaku quien le susurraba pero no le interesaba en lo absoluto, pero siento a alguien abrazarlo por detrás muy fuerte.

"Imposible, tu estas muerta" el demonio parecía sorprendido, el pelirrojo volteo solo para ver la misma imagen de aquella fotografía que tanto veía y cuidaba.

-has crecido mucho, aún recuerdo cuando eras muy pequeño, Gaara-.

-Ma...dre-las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Gaara al ver esa presencia, bajo el brazo y la arena desapareció así como todo el lugar dejando un fondo blanco.

-se que te duele pero no vale la pena lastimar a esa malas personas, ahora tienes amigos que curaron ese dolor en el corazón que tenías, sintió mucho lo que te hizo pasar tu padre-Gaara se volteó para verla mejor, era de pequeña estatura pero era muy bonita con su cabello corto, su única reacción fue abrazarla muy fuerte.

-siempre quise abrazarte cuando estuvieras triste, lamento no haber tenido la fuerza para estar contigo más tiempo pero al menos puedo protegerte usando mi amor en la arena-lloraba de felicidad de tener a su hijo en brazos, había visto todo lo que le sucedió, se alegró al ver como después de años de esa actitud fría y sangrienta por culpa de Ichibi pudo hacer amigos, le agradecía a ese chico de Konoha mostrarle el camino correcto aunque fuera lastimando a su hijo en aquella pelea.

-madre...¿qué se supone que haga ahora?-rompieron el abrazo y ella quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras le daba una sonrisa maternal.

-protege lo que amas, yo estaré a tu lado y todas las personas que te aprecian también-Gaara vio que detrás de su madre estaban todas las personas que lo querían, Naruto, Fuu, sus hermanos, Matsuri, Shira, y todas las personas de la Villa le sonrían, vio como su madre empezaba desaparecer pero con la sonría aún en su rostro.

-creo en ti Gaara, gracias por ser mi hijo-puso su mano en el pecho de su hijo pequeño, pequeñas partículas de arena entraron en el, Gaara solo sonrió y empezó a caminar donde estaba las personas que protegería con su vida, vio a Shukaku al final de toda con una expresión sería.

-con ayuda de tu madre pásate la prueba al tomar esa decisión, estuviste cerca de caer en el odio de nuevo y aunque hubiera sido divertido para mi volver al pasado, creo que me siento más interesado en ti como contenedor, te daré el chakra que necesites, ahora no vuelvas a molestarme-todo desapareció dejando al mapache de arena con una cola solo otra vez en el gran desierto.

-Hpm...al parecer ese viejo monje no estaba tan equivocado después de todo, pero eso no quita que fuera un anciano molesto-recordó las pocas palabras que su antiguo jinchuuriki le dijo, Bunpuku le hubiera gustado estar presente.

Con Utakata:

"solo tienes que matarlo con una burbuja y dejarás de sufrir" le susurro Saike a Utakata que estaba indeciso si matar a su odiado maestro o no, se sentía frustrado en ese momento pero decidió esperar a ver como iban las cosas.

-señor, tenemos que cancelar la ceremonia-le grito uno de los ayudantes a Harusame pero el se negó.

-no podemos hacerlo, es por el bien de Utakata, tendrá una mejor vida sin esa cosa dentro del el-ante la revelación Utakata solo pudo ver de rodillas como su maestro que tanto despreció y odio trataba de ayudarle sin saber las consecuencias que ocasionaba la extracción del Bijuu.

-vamos, funciona-suplicaba desesperado pero para su mala fortuna su estudiante solo se trasformó en el demonio y sólo pudo dar una sirias triste antes de morir.

-perdóname Utakata, te he fallado como maestro-un segundo después morir asesinado, después del incidente recordaba muy poco de lo sucedido y se sentía decepcionado de ser maestro de Harusame, odio la relación maestro-aprendiz pero luego llego esa chica Hotaru suplicándole que le enseñará Jutsus de agua, trato varias veces para hacerla renunciar pero ella era muy terca y con el tiempo mejoraba con la poca información que el le daba de como realizar una técnica, volvió a es cueva oscura donde la poca luz que había podía ver a esa babosa blanca de 6 colas.

-estoy totalmente sorprendió que no hayas matado al estúpido de tu maestro aunque te diera la oportunidad de derretirlo en ácido-Saike le dio la prueba su contenedor de la misma manera que todos lo harían, mostrarle su pasado doloroso y inducirlos a evitar la acción más traumática de su vida, al hacer demostraban ser frágiles y no merecerían su poder pero el dejo que la ceremonia donde se trasformó en demonio pasará.

-lo pasado es pasado, no vale la pena matarlo ni hacerlo sufrir, de haberlo hecho no hubiera sabido la verdad-se agradecía por la desicion porque ahora sabía que Harusame lo había querido ayudar en lugar de obtener el poder del demonio con colas, todo este tiempo estuvo equivocado sobre su verdadera intención.-pero hay otra razón ¿verdad?-.

-fue más que nada de no haber sido por este incidente que no hubiera conocido a Hotaru y a los demás Jinchuurikis que a pesar de que no fueron lo que esperaba pueden entenderme mejor que la gente normal-.

-te felicito, siente libre de usar mi poder cuando quieras para volver con querida aprendiz, de seguro esta preocupada por ti pero entrenado duro para darte un sorpresa cuando vuelvas-Utakata solo pudo sonreír ante lo dicho, ahora tendría tiempo para relajarse en el bosque sin nadie lo molestara.

"Espérame Hotaru, pronto tendrás que soportar un duro entrenamiento de tu maestro...gracias por cuidarme Harusame-sensei".

Con Yugito:

-siempre fuiste una piedra en mis zapatos Yugito, ahora por fin podré tener tu puesto como líder de escuadrón-se burlaba el que hacia algunos momentos era su mejor amigo y novio, Shu junto con su pequeño grupo habían ido a una misión de infiltración a un puesto de información regional de el país del sonido, al Raikage esa nueva aldea no traía buena espina por lo que los mando a obtener la mayor cantidad de información secreta posible sin ser descubiertos, lo que la experimenta Kunoichi no contaba es que su estatus como jinchuuriki les molestaba a sus compañeros, no podían creer que alguien como ella tuvieran un puesto tan alto y vaya que pensaron mucho tiempo en su "muerte en acción", Shu fue amable con ella cuando los cazadores ANBU le dieron la espalda al igual que su familia por considerarla una deshonra para la respetada familia del país del rayo, ella pasaba día y noche entrenado para cerrarles la boca a todos y ganar respeto, al final logro lo que deseaba pero el cariño que Shu sentía por ella se convirtió en envidia al llegar al puesto que siempre deseó de niño y con la ayuda de el resto del grupos la traicionaron al dejarla paralizada en medio del pequeño castillo.

-¿porqué Shu?, yo te amaba...-la joven Yugito lloraba amargamente por la traición de la persona que la ayudo a seguir a delante cuando lo único que quería era terminar con su vida.-me robaste mi sueño de toda la vida, alguien como tu no merece vivir y ser respetada al tener a Nibi dentro de ti-sus compañeros rieron burlándose de ella pero olvidaron donde estaban y ninjas del sonido los emboscaron, Shu trato de correr pero se detuvo al ver con horror a alguien, a pesar de que sabía que no la veía a ella lo parecía.

"cortarle con tus garras el cuello, se lo merece por traicionarle y romperte el corazón en pedazo" escucho en su cabeza y empezó a correr lista para matarlo pero un pensamiento pasó rápidamente y sólo le cortó parte de su cuello, en la realidad fue una Shuriken lo que en verdad corto al chico, Yugito no volteo y empezó a caminar sin voltear atrás sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaría después.

-puedo preguntarte que fue lo que hizo no decapitar al ese hombre-ahora estaba en un lugar oscuro donde sólo las llama azules de Matatabi iluminaban el lugar.-fue lo que me dijo Bee el día que lo conocí, sólo hay que buscar a los compañeros correcto que nunca te traicionaran y no caer tan bajo para matar a un traidor, el destino se encargara de ellos después-dijo secamente Yugito al recordar a Shu después de tanto tiempo.

-¿y crees que los demás jinchuurikis sean los indicados?-.

-podrán todos tener sus defectos pero yo también tengo los míos, no se cuanto tiempo estaré con ellos pero me gustaría poder hacer un lazo con cada uno de ellos-ahora tenían una sonrisa lista para el siguiente reto que serían los Akastuki.

-pásate la prueba, ahora usa mi energía con sabiduría y vuelve con tus compañero-el felino de fuego confiaba en ella desde que vio su dedicación en sus ojos en su primer encuentro hace años.

en el bosque:

-ahora entiendo porque ese apreció por el ramen, no te culpo al ser un restaurante de esa especialidad en único lugar agradable en toda la aldea-hablo Yagura al escuchar la historia de Naruto sobre Ichiraku.

-si, me hubiera gustado conocer a tu hermano mayor, la vida puede ser muy cruel con las personas de buen corazón-los 3 habían compartido su historia para matar el tiempo y conocerse mejor, Han estaba callado después de terminar su relato, no lo culpaba ya que su historia la verdad si fue dura al perder al amor de su vida por unos ignorantes que no entendían su relación, escucharon el ruido de paso y vieron a los primer grupo con satisfacción en sus rostros.

-así que lo lograron, confiaba en que lo conseguirán, de veras-los felicitaba Naruto.

-lo mejor es que no hubo problemas de ningún tipo, ahora volvamos con los demás-todos fueron de regreso y se encontraron una escena un poco extraña, Roshi desmayado con un chichón el la cabeza con un libro que Naruto conocía a la perfección de que trataba, a Bee vestido de conejo bailando de manera ridícula y Fuu muriendo de risa en el suelo por el espectáculo.

-los dejamos solos un segundo y esto pasa, ¿me pueden explicar?-pregunto Han con curiosidad de como habían llegado a eso.

-una muy larga historia-fue lo que entendieron de Fuu que se recuperaba del ataque de risa, todos vieron humo salir de una habitación, preocupando a todos.

-¿porqué sale humo de la cocina?-fue la pregunta de Gaara al acercarse y ver un incendio empezara.

-el estúpido de Roshi dejo la estufa prendida con la comida y no la apago-.

-¡y como lo iba a hacer si tu lo noqueaste al ver su libro, chica tonta!-le grito Bee en su traje de conejo.

-cierto...¿upps?-y ahora todos tenían que apagar el incendio antes de que destruyera la casa, definitivamente este curioso grupo iba dar mucho que hablar.

 **A/N: terminado, espero les guste el capitulo, serán 3 partes donde resumiré el pasado de todos y luego prometo que vendrá un poco de acción "jinchuuriki vs akatsuki", dejen su review del capitulo o de la historia, también me ayudan con seguidores y favoritos, si no entendieron la historia de Yugito y Shu pronto haré un one-shot contando a detalle como se conocieron y su pasado como lo haré con los demás, gracias por leer y que tengan un buen día. CHAO.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: recuerdos del doloroso pasado (parte 2)**

Los grupo estaban reunidos muy temprano en la mañana para realizar el segundo día de pruebas, ahora era el turno de Yagura, Naruto y Han para enfrentar a sus pruebas.

-tengo fe en que lo lograrán chicos, den lo mejor de ustedes-Fuu los animaba con su positivo carácter pero no pudo evitar bostezar, odiaba levantarse tan temprano pero si era necesario para ayudar a su amigos pues tendría que acostumbrares.

-recuerden que sólo nos detendrán en caso de que el demonio se pasa de listo y tome el control de la mente de uno de nosotros, trasteemos de hacerlo rápido para que no se aburran-explico Yagura para evitar que hubiera un mal entendido, dejo su bastón recargado en un árbol para irse con sus compañeros dejando sólo al grupo 3.

-¿ahora que hacemos?, esto tomara un su debido tiempo y no podemos dejar el lugar-pregunto Roshi mientras fumaba una pipa y sacaba el humo blanco de su boca.

-a mi no me preguntes pero parece que la chica insecto sabe como matar su tiempo-ambos vieron a la chica de pelo verde dormida profundamente, el sueño le gano esta vez y una sonrisa siniestra apareció en Bee.

-esa sonrisa me perturba un poco, ¿que planeas?-.

-es hora de la venganza, fue muy tonta en quedar indefensa después de obligarme a bailar en un estúpido traje de conejo, tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda barbón-.

-porque tengo que ayudarte en algo tan infantil, aprende a ignorar las tonterías de los niños-ella podría haberlo golpeado por leer sus libros y culparlo a el de casi incendio en la casa del señor Tazuna pero no iba a caer tan bajo.

-mencione que ella planea quemar tus libros en la noche mientras duermas, los secretos de cada uno salen más a flote y no vas a dejar que ella suelte la verdad, ¿o si?-Roshi no dijo nada, su mirada inexpresiva parecía que no iba entrar pero meterse con sus libros tan costoso era otra cosa.

-sólo porque estoy aburrido, no te atrevas a decirle a nadie de esto-Bee acepto sus condiciones y le contó el plan para vengarse de Fuu por lo de ayer.

Mientras tanto el grupo 1 con la prueba ya superada de dedicaban a descansar en la casa sin molestar a nadie, a diferencia de ayer que hubo vecinos que se quejaron de alboroto ahora parecía un cementerio por el silencio que reinaba, Yugito entrenaba su velocidad en el patio, no se sabía sin un día de entrenamiento pudiera hacerte falta en la batalla, un descuido hizo que tropezara y cayera en unas plantas pequeñas que la familia tenía para cultivarlos, pero gracias a la fortuna la arena de Gaara evito la muerte de las plantas y de paso su caída.

-debes tener cuidado, las plantas son seres vivos sensibles que no merecen morir por nuestros descuidos-a su lado Gaara regaba tranquilamente las plantas, era uno de sus pasatiempos aunque prefería los cactus pequeños de la arena al ser más fáciles de cuidar, hombre tranquilo con pasatiempos tranquilos.

-le pido disculpas, Kazekage-sama-agacho la cabeza como lo hacia cuando le pedía disculpas al Raikage, sintió que le tocaba el hombro para que levantara la mirada.

-ya no soy un Kage, no tiene que bajar la cabeza ante un compañero, sólo ten más cuidado la próxima vez que no queremos causar problemas a esta humilde familia que nos da techo-Yugito solo sonrió y se apoyó en Gaara para levantarse, eso inició una conversación entre las 2 personas que tenían a los bijuu técnicamente más débiles al tener menos colas y chakra pero nadie podía subestimar sus monstruoso poder, dentro de la casa Utakata escribía en una pergamino un mensaje, escucho que alguien toco la puerta y dio el permiso para que entrara.

-lamento molestarte pero mi madre le hizo un poco de té negro para despertarse, lo dejare en la mesa-Inari aún con su ropa de dormir dejo el caliente líquido a un lado, escucho el agradecimiento de Utakata que estaba concentrado en lo que escribía.

-etto...me gustaría preguntarle porque siempre sopla burbujas-la falta de una respuesta le hacía pensar que no quería hablar con el, término de escribir y le contesto.

-son para relajarme, es como si todas mis preocupaciones y problemas fueran esa pequeñas burbujas, verlas explotar o irse volando lejos de mi vista me hace sentir relajado-con su curiosidad saciada le informo que el desayuno estaría listo pronto y se retiró de la habitación, Utakata escribió la última oración y leyó todo su escrito para asegurarse que no hubiera error.

"espérame Hotaru, ahora entiendo como puedo ser un buen maestro para ti"con ese pensamiento cerro el pergamino para enviarlo más tarde a su discípula, camino afuera para avisar sobre el desayuno y unirse a la conversación con gente normal y tranquila con la cual se entendía, sabiendo que hacen los demás, veamos los recuerdos de el grupo 2.

con Yagura:

Al abrir los ojos se encontró en un bosque cubierto de niebla, así eran todas las mañanas en Kirigakure desde que tenía memoria, empezó a caminar buscando una razón por la que estuviera en ese lugar, al pasar el tiempo se encontró con una cabaña de madera muy vieja y pequeña, definitivamente ya sabía a donde se dirigía todo esto y no le gustaba recordar esto de su pasado.

-nii-san apúrate que voy a llegar tarde al primer día en la academia-le grito un pequeño niño que era Yagura cuando tenía unos 7 años y sin su cicatriz en la mejilla.

-ya voy, de verdad eres enfadoso cuando estas emocionado enano-un joven de unos 19 años de pelo morado, ojos color café oscuro y vestido aún con su pijama de color verde oscuro bostezaba al no estar acostumbrado a levantarse tan temprano.

-¡a quien llamas enano!-le grito el niño molesto, que fuera bajito para su edad no era motivo de burla.

-sólo es una broma pequeño sensible, vamos que es una hora de caminar a la aldea y tengo que trabajar para comprar la comida-dijo el hermano mayor de Yagura de nombre Eishiro, ambos vivían solos desde que sus padres jamás regresaron de una misión hace años, el mismo año donde por decreto del consejo y del mismo Mizukage en el poder, sellaron al demonio de 3 colas en Yagura sin que el lo supiera hasta hace poco, la escena cambio a la entrada de la academia donde esperaba a que su hermano saliera del trabajo que tenía para regresar juntos al no saber el camino de regreso a casa.

-perdón por la tardanza, hice horas extras para poder tener un poco más de dinero, toma, traje un poco de agua para el camino-le paso una botella de agua llena, el pequeño se disponía a tomar un poco sin darse cuanta que su hermano le dio un empujón a la botella mojando su cara, riéndose de como había quedado.

-muy gracioso ahora hazme un favor y madura-con enojo le dio una patada en la espinilla pues no podía pegarle un puñetazo en la cara pues no podía por su tamaño, vio como su hermano se retorcía como si le hubieran roto un hueso moviéndose de manera extraña en el suelo llorando, ambos Yaguras no pudieron evitar reír un poco por la vergonzosa actuación de su hermano, ignorando como la gente los veía como bichos raros al hacer un espectáculo en medio de la calle siendo que la gente no era de lo más amigable ni con sus vecinos.

"recuerdo como ese imbécil podía hacer mis días menos aburridos con sus estupideces, fue una lástima que se haya metido en donde no debía con tal de protegerte" lo dicho por Isobu causo que la sonrisa en su rostro desapareciera, en esa época no entendía del todo el trabajo que tenía el y que le costó más que pagar la renta de su cabaña, todo volvió a cambiar ahora en el mismo bosque pero cubierto de nieve la nieve caía lentamente enfriando más el clima, eso no evito que alguien corriera con algo en su mano bastante inusual, el sombrero que llevaba el Mizukage, lo había logrado, no le importaba haber matado a 50 personas para determinar al cuarto Kage de la tierra del agua, no le importaba haber usado por primera vez el chakra del demonio para ganar, ahora lo importante era que podrían salir de esa pobreza con su hermano para tener la vida que le prometió aunque el se burlara por ser un soñador pero creyendo que podría lograrlo, entro a la cabaña con el sombrero puesto para darle la sorpresa de su vida, lo llamo varias veces pero no hubo respuesta de su hermano, entro a la cocina con una vela al no tener energía eléctrica solo para encontrarse con esa imagen que cambio su vida, la única familia que tenía estaba recargado el la pared de madera con la boca llena de sangre, sabía que el estaba enfermo de los pulmones desde hace tiempo pero no era tan grave para que algo como esto le pasará, grito su nombre pero el no despertó.

-mira la medicina-escucho a alguien detrás de el, tomo el pequeño frasco con la mano temblando solo para ver que tenía una etiqueta pegada con el nombre del medicamento, al quitarlo veía que era lo que causo su muerte.

-veneno...-estaba en shock por la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos pero más era la sonría que tenía Eishiro en su rostro como su estuviera feliz por algo, eso es algo que jamás supo pero tenía que haber una buena razón para que sonriera en su lecho de muerte.

"creo que sabes lo que pasa después, tienes la oportunidad de cambiarlo y poder traer de regreso a tu querido hermano, tendrás el tiempo suficiente para llevarlo al hospital y salvarlo" susurraba Isobu en su mente pero sabía que esto solo era una rutina para confirma la fuerza de voluntad de Yagura.

-no, me mataría por sacarlo del paraíso, se merece descansar en paz después de todo lo que sufrió para sacarme adelante, tu sabes perfectamente que me desquite con esa banda de vagos justo después de esto-de dio la vuelta ignorando lo que estaba apunto de pasar, Isobu le dijo que paso la prueba sin ninguno problema como el esperaba, empezó a caminar escuchando los gritos de piedad de los invasores y los causantes de la cicatriz en su mejilla, el dolor más placentero que haya sentido en su vida.

con Han:

El lugar de inicio fue en un acantilado de los tantos que había a las afueras de la aldea, desde niño nunca le gusto socializar con nadie, ni con su familia que a pesar de que lo cuidaban muy bien, en el fondo sabían que no podían esperar el momento para que se largara de la casa al ser mayor, sólo lo hacían por el dinero que el consejo les ofrecía por cuidarlo hasta poder usarlo a su antojo como arma, el adolescente de 14 años pasaba otro día normal de estar mediante en el mismo acantilado hasta ser de madrugada y tener la obligación de irse a su cama, tenía que esperar un poco para fugarse de la aldea para vivir tranquilamente, su amada tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un grito venir de no muy lejos, no era algo usual por lo que fue a hechas un ojo, no le tomo mucho tiempo para ver una chica como de su edad, cabello castaño largo, blusa azul manchada de tierra y bastante vieja, unos pantalones blancos, ojos de color café y piel blanca, era acorralada por una manada de lobos salvajes que tenían el propósito de comérsela viva, iba a dejarla pues no era su problema pero sus malditos gritos eran insoportables y no lo dejarían estar tranquilo, suspiro y por detrás le dio una patada a uno de los lobos que al ver el peligro huyeron y se metieron a una cueva lejana, la chica se acercó para darle las gracias pero el la ignoro para regresar a su lugar favorito, camino pero sabía que esa chica lo estaba siguiendo por lo que paró.

-¿que quieres?, ya te salve de ser devorada así que déjame solo, no quiero escuchar nada-lo dijo con una voz que haría que alguien normal se diera la vuelta y se fuera pero esta mujer no parecía nada intimidada por sus palabras.

-me va a tener que disculpar pero no pienso irme hasta hacer algo para pagarle por salvar mi vida...ya se, voy a hacerle una deliciosa cena solo para usted, no es por presumir pero soy muy buena en la cocina-Han sabía que no se la sacaría de encima hasta que aceptara, de mala gana acepto pero tenía que ver el lado positivo, por lo menos hoy sería algo diferente a lo habitual, le dijo que la esperaría en el acantilado pues prefería comer al aire libre, tardo un par de horas pero llego con una cesta llena de comida y un par de botellas de agua, preparo todo para que el empezara a comer pero ni siquiera agarraba los palillos.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunto la chica pues aún no sabía su nombre.

-tu nombre...dimelo-le pregunto Han con voz sería pero a ella no le importaba y le sonrió.

-mi nombre es Yurie, es un gusto conocerte...ehh-.

-Han...hazme un favor y podrías ver ese pájaro azul que esta parada sobre esa roca haber si la reconoces-Yurie extrañada y curiosa observo por todos lados pero no vio ningún pájaro con esa característica, volteo a preguntarle sobre donde lo vio solo para ver todos los platos vacíos y Han terminaba la botella de agua sin que se viera ninguna parte de su rostro.

-gracias por la comida, admito que tienes talento-.

-¡que rápido!, espera, lo hiciste apropósito para que no te viera el rostros mientras comías, ¿verdad?-.

-que astuta eres, ahora que ya pagaste tu "favor", te pido de la manera mas amable posible que te vayas lejos, quiero estar sólo-escuchaba los pasos alejarse y por fin poder descansar tranquilo, sintió un muy ligero golpe en la cabeza y levanto la vista para ver a Yurie sonriendo, era de las raras ocasiones que alguien le mantenía una sonrisa después de que lo conocieran, jamás lo admitirá pero le agradaba esa sensación de no recibir miradas de odio o verlos correr con sólo verlo.

-baka, no trates tan fríamente a la persona que te dio de comer, mínimo déjame conocerte mejor-sin importarle lo que dijera el grandote se sentó a su lado.

-¿acaso no tienes una familia que te espere en casa?-la pregunta entristeció a Yurie, se dio cuanta de que era un tema delicado, iba decirle que lo olvidara pero ella contesto primero.

-nunca he tenido una familia, soy huérfana desde que tengo memoria, nunca supe quienes eran mis padres...siempre viví en un orfanato pero jamás me adoptaron de niña por ser un dolor de cabeza pues no soy de los que obedece lo que otros digan, han pasado 6 meses desde que me fugue y he vivido en pequeña casita hecha por mi misma pero solo me sirve para protegerme de la lluvia-para Han era la primera vez que escuchaba una verdadera historia de como la vida te da la espalda, pasaron los días y ella venía a verlo para platicar con el, varias veces trato de cambiar de lugar pero ella siempre lo encontraba al final, lo que fue bastante molesto al principio fue una buena compañía después de pasado un buen tiempo, era la única persona que había traspasado la coraza en la personalidad de Han, el le contaba su entrenamiento con Roshi, la había ayudado a construir una casa más decente y comprar cosas básicas como una cama, estufa, entre otras cosas ya que la primera vez que vio la casa original era un insulto a la arquitectura, eran los única amiga que había hecho y para evitar darle problemas lo mantenían en secreto para no complicarle más la vida.

"todo lo buen siempre tiene un final" Kokuo tenía razón, el que se supone iba a ser el día más feliz de su miserable vida fue arruinado por unos locos aldeanos que tenía la estúpida idea de que no podían dejar que el demonio se reproducirá, si, habían arruinado el día de su boda y de la peor manera posible, quemaron el templo abandonado donde se casaría en secreto pero un soplón de su familia difundió el rumor y desemboco en la tragedia, el logro escapar pero ella no tuvo la misma suerte al derrumbarse el templo encima de ella.

"no tengo que decirte lo que tienes que hacer, se lo merecen por lastimarla" a diferencia de los demás no dudo en atacarlos a todos, rompiendo cada parte de su frágil cuerpo como cristal, hizo todo para calmar su ira contenida por tener que vivir esto de nuevo, con todos tirados y mal heridos el simplemente se fue sin matar a nadie sabiendo que Yurie lo le gustaba que le quitará la vida a una persona.

"espera, que no mataras a nadie demuestra que tienes control de tus sentimientos por lo que pasa mi prueba, ahora como recompensa extra mira el templo" Han vio que ya era de día pues su boda fue a media noche a petición de ella, unos escombros empezaron a moverse y de ellas salió Yurie mal herida con partes de su piel quemada y un brazo al parecer roto, no podía creer que este viva, de eso habían pasado 2 años, ¿porqué no lo busco?.

"te lo iba a decir pero jamás quisiste volver a hablar conmigo hasta hace poco, también recuerda que después de eso empezaste a tomar misiones largas y muy rara vez visitabas los acantilado para no recordarla, tienes mi palabra que cuando terminemos con esto te ayudare a buscarla" Han simplemente no se movía, simplemente levantó su sombrero para ver al caballo blanco con una mirada calmada.

-gracias-ahora más que nunca quería acabar con Akatsuki y ver al amor de su vida una vez más.

con Naruto:

Como no recordar ese lugar, un simple columpio de madera enfrente de la academia ninja, se veía a si mismo con la mirada perdida viendo a todos los de su clase celebrando que pasaron el examen, maldecía tener que dominar los clones de sombras para poder ser un genin, podía escuchar los susurros de varias personas hablando mal de el, lo mas frustrante era no saber el porque lo maltrataban de esa manera si no le había hecho nada a nadie, no le importaba recibir los regaños del viejo Hokage o de un sensei de la academia con tal de que la gente note que existe, después de que todos se fueran Naruto camino a paso tranquilo al único lugar donde se sentía querido, el restaurante-bar Ichiraku, gastaba más de la mitad del dinero que le daban mensualmente para comer ramen cuanto podía, borrando por un segundo la soledad que sentía.

"recuerdas ese día, no es cierto mocoso" no había duda, estaba regresando a casa pues ya estaba atardeciendo, camino cerca del río como de costumbre y hay lo vio, el genio de los Uchihas, más bien el último que quedaba con vida, hace poco sucedió la famosa masacre del clan Uchiha por uno de sus miembros más importantes dejando sólo a su hermano menor con vida, de cierta manera podía entenderlo al estar sólo, ambos intercambiaron miradas por unos segundo antes de desviarla con molestia en su cara, Naruto seguido caminando con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Sasuke miraba el sol reflejado en el río, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que disimuladamente ambos sonrieran sin que el otro se diera, la escena cambio abruptamente al valle del fin donde Sasuke sostenía del cuello a Naruto listo para asesinarlo con un chidori.

"fuiste incapaz de rescatar de la manipulación de Orochimaru al que llamabas tu mejor amigo, de no haber sido por mi hubieras muerto por ese ataque...no, hubieras muerto mucho antes en el puente por ese chico de los espejos de no haber filtrado un poco de mi chakra en ti".

-...cállate...-susurro Naruto viendo como Sasuke se iba perdiendo en el bosque para ir a con esa serpiente para robarle su cuerpo.

"y tienes el estúpido sueño de ser Hokage, como alguien puede ser el líder de una aldea que ni siquiera te respeta, ni tienes la fuerza para proteger a las personas que quieres que no son muchas" Kurama disfrutaba verlo sufrir, era lo único que tenía por hacer al estar encerrado en la jaula, Naruto se acercaba a la jaula con el flequillo tapando su vista.

"ven, entrégame tu alma y prometo darte el poder que deseas sin ningún daño, podrás logras tus objetivos de vida con mi ayuda" extendió lo que pudo su pata cuando el chico entrara dentro pero no esperaba que Naruto sonriera.

-como si fuera a caer en tus juegos baratos zorro apestoso, se que no te da la gana hacerme una prueba con mis memorias al saber que no voy a ceder a mi palabra, voy a cumplir mi promesa a Sakura, traeré de vuelta a Sasuke a Konoha, destruiré a Akatsuki con mis compañeros y me convertiré en Hokage, de veras-Kurama no pudo evitar reírse por las cosas que su contenedor le gritaba de cerca, este chico no era normal pero como iba a hacerlo conociendo a sus padres.

"hagamos algo, te daré mi poder sin hacerte un prueba pero debes demostrarme que de verdad tienes la fuerza de voluntad para continuar tu camino, si no me convences después de un tiempo me dejarás corromper tu mente a mi antojo pero si ganas no solo ganarás mis respeto si no te diere quienes son tus padres y el porque nunca estuvieron a tu lado" esta última parte dejo sin palabras a Naruto, ¿Kurama conocía a sus padres?, lo pensó rápidamente y respondió.

-tenemos un trato, más te vale que no sea una mentira tuya porque si lo es te voy a dar una paliza-le grito el rubio señalando al zorro que sólo tenía una gran sonrisa.

"tienes mi palabra Naruto, ahora largarte que no puedo soportar tu presencia mucho tiempo" Naruto desapareció dejando a Kurama solo que sólo podía pensar lo interesante que se pondrían las cosas antes de tomar una siesta.

en el bosque:

Naruto despertó, se levantó y vio que Han y Yagura lo esperaban, sólo asintieron con la cabeza antes de empezar a caminar para ver a sus guardias.

-¡quitármelo de encima y quítenme la soga de encima!...creo que voy a vomitar-por segunda vez consecutiva vieron algo extraño, Fuu estaba atada de cabeza a un árbol mientras se movía como loca tratando de tirar a 3 arañas de su cuerpo, su cara tenía pintada con marcador negro un feo bigote y varios dibujos raros.

-¿tienes un 5?-.

-no barbón, ve a pescar-Roshi y Bee estaban jugando a las cartas ignorando los gritos de Fuu, era su venganza y esta se servía en plato frío, Naruto iba a preguntar pero Yagura le toco el hombro y negó con la cabeza, no era su asunto y los 3 fueron a la casa para descansar sin tomar en cuenta que Fuu les rogaba que la soltarán prometiendo que sería buena pero no funciono, soportaría por un rato la compañía de la familia araña por un tiempo.

Nos vemos al otro lado de continente donde una figura de aspecto extraño caminaba con un sombrero con papeles blancos a su alrededor para que nadie mirara su rostro, al final del camino vio un pequeño puente de color negro que conectaba 2 pequeños pueblos de la tierra del arroz, al otro lado del puente estaba un hombre de cabello blanco, lentes y ropa morada, era Kabuto Yakushi

-es raro ver que estés temprano para nuestra reunión-dijo Sasori secamente.

-se que no tengo que ponerte de malas por llegar tarde, hagamos eso rápido que no tengo mucho tiempo-dijo Kabuto con una sonrisa pequeña y burlona.

-bien, ¿tienes el reporte de los descubiertos de Orochimaru en sus experimentos que te pedí?-.

-si aquí los tengo, fue bastante complicado conseguirlos sin que se diera cuenta, más vale que la información que tengas valga la pena-saco un pergamino de color azulo de su bolsillo.

-sabes que soy serio en los negocios, tiene toda la información de nuestros movimientos recientes y un bono extra por tu lealtad que puede picarle la curiosidad a tu jefe-abrió la boca de la marioneta y disparo un pergamino rojo que Kabuto atrapo con una sola mano, con la otra lanzo su pergamino enfrente de Sasori que paso encima del objeto para cubrirlo con su manta, no hubo ni una palabra más y ambos se voltearon para regresar por donde vinieron, Kabuto llego a la habitación donde estaba Orochimaru haciendo una operación con un cuerpo humano que tenía poco de haber muerto por el intenso dolor de la cirugía.

-lamento molestarlo pero tengo la información de Sasori, le di el pergamino que me entrego tal como me lo pidió-dejo el pergamino entre los instrumentos médicos manchados de sangre fresca.

-buen trabajo Kabuto, sabía que podía confiar en ti-se quitó los guantes rojizos de sus manos y empezó a leer, su cara no cambió hasta que leyó la última parte.

-oh, que giró de acontecimientos más inesperados, esto es demasiado inusual que me da curiosidad de como paso, kukuku-sacaba su larga lengua lamiéndola toda la boca.

-¿que es lo que dice lord Orochimaru?-pregunto pues no eran muchas las cosas que le llamaban a la atención al sannin.

-Akastuki empezó la cacería de bijuus hace poco pero se llevaron la desagradable noticia de que todos los jinchuurikis se unieron para evitar ser capturados, según esto son grupos pequeños pero deduzco que existe una alta posibilidad de que se vallan a reunir todos en algún momento, la mayoría ahora son prófugos de sus aldeas, pero lo mejor es que habrá una reunión de los 5 Kages para discutir esta problemática-Orochimaru salió de la habitación para ir al pequeño campo donde su aprendiz y futuro contenedor para el sharingan entrenaba el mismo ejercicio que hacia su hermano mayor pero con el doble de dificultad, entro para observas todos los kunais en el centro del blanco desde diferentes direcciones y ángulos.

-Sasuke-kun, tengo algo que te podrían interesar-le paso el pergamino al serio Uchiha.

-¿de que me sirve esta inútil información?-dijo Sasuke enojado pero calmado.

-no lo ves, con los jinchuurikis reunidos tus posibilidades de venganza contra Itachi aumentan, si das con el grupo darás con el para cumplir tu meta de vengar a tu clan-claro, el grupo de su hermano buscaba a esas personas, imagino a Naruto con esa capa de chakra rojo en su pelea de hace años, eso significa que tendrá que encontrar a esas personas entre las que se encontraba su antiguo mejor amigo, investigaría un poco después pero primero tenía que lograr el paso número uno de su plan, matar a Orochimaru y obtener su poder ahora que estaba débil.

 **A/N:terminado, lamento si tarde algo en subirlo pero ahora tengo el tiempo mas apretado y menos tiempo para escribir, recuerden que la historia mas detallada la subiré en otra historia que subiere en diciembre cuando tenga mas tiempo libre, esto es un resumen para no desviarme tanto del tema, dejen su review con su impresión del capitulo, también si gustan pueden dejarme una sugerencia de que pelea les gustaría ver en un futuro entre Akatsuki y los jinchurikis para tenerlo en cuenta de una vez, gracias por leer y seguir la historia o ponerle entre sus favoritos, buen día/tarde/noche. CHAO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: recuerdos del doloroso pasado (parte 3)**

con Fuu:

Para alguien que no sea de la región de la cascada, perderse en los alrededores de este bosque podría ser muy fácil, pero para la ella era como caminar en su patio trasero, conocía como la palma de su mano cada árbol y animal que viviera en el bosque, era su único modo de matar el tiempo pero con el tiempo perdió el interés al ser lo mismo, ahora sólo podía ver con nostalgia aquella imagen en la salida del bosque donde había un lago cristalino, era el lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de su madre, la anterior de jinchuuriki de Chomei que murió después de darle a luz, enfrente de la cruz de madera estaba un hombre moreno con el uniforme de Takigakure con una bebe de pelo verde dormida en sus brazos.

-sabes, me arrepiento que haya sacado mi energía, tengo que ir a la reuniones medio dormido al no dejar de jugar, pero aún así parece ser que será igual de amable y loca de lo que eras tu, no me quiero ni imaginar como será cuando crezca, sólo espero estar vivo para verlo-sonrió a la cruz de su difunta esposa, aún no sabía como alguien como ella pudo fijarse en alguien con seriedad, sintió que su hija se movía mientras sonreía en su sueños.

-sólo espero que esta carga que tienes no te borre tan hermosa sonrisa Fuu-ella escuchaba las palabras de su padre con atención, tenía muy borrosos recuerdos con su padre pero oír sus palabras la hacían sentir querida, camino con paso lento para tocar el hombro de su padre pero repentinamente la luz de un trueno cambio el panorama a uno más deprimente, su padre ya no estaba y caí un aguacero, noto con tristeza como había una segunda cruz y ella de unos 5 años recién cumplidos miraba con lágrimas en sus mejillas como su padre había muerto el día de su cumpleaños, se había sacrificado para salvar la misión de sabotaje contra unos invasores de la Iwa activando su sello de papeles bomba en el cuartel ser descubierto, le rindieron tributo en la aldea pero no podía ir por su condición de contenedor, dedico tiempo en construir la cruz al lado del de su madre, tenía en su mano una foto que el líder de la aldea le había dado al darle la noticia, le tomo un año recuperarse de su depresión, necesitaba no sentirse tan sola por lo que empezó a ser bromas simples que después se convertirá en el dolor de cabeza de muchas personas, tantas visitas para pedir disculpas a la oficina del jefe conoció a su único amigo, Shibuki, hijo del actual líder, era bastante asustadizo y tímido pero consiguió formar una amistad con el, paso el tiempo hasta que llego el día de la invasión.

-¿adónde vamos?, ni siquiera ha salido el sol-dijo Fuu de unos 9 años al ser llevada por unos shinobis de su aldea al un refugio con los aldeanos, no le decían nada de lo que estaba pasando y todos la evitaban, pero no tardo en saber que el escuadrón que su padre había destruido habían vuelto para atacar la aldea y llevársela como trofeo, todo término con la muerte del padre de Shibuki, matando a todos los enemigos tomando el agua del héroe pero dando su vida, Shibuki fue nombrado líder de la aldea por lo que ella creyó que su amistad se acabó con tantas responsabilidades que ahora el tenía, luego llego el día que cambió su forma de pensar, sentada con Shibuki en una rama del árbol sagrado le pedía disculpas por meterse en un área de entrenamiento en la noche y casi lastimarse con unas shurikens de no haber sido que Shibuki la protegió con su espalda.

-ya deja de disculparte, fue un accidente-le digo mientras miraba la bonita vista de la aldea.

-¿te duele tu herida?-le pregunto apenada pues podía ver las vendas detrás de su kimono azul.

-no mucho, solo no me tengo que mover mucho-hubo un silencio incómodo para la chica, la Fuu mayor veía todo desde una rama de arriba recargada en el tronco, reviviendo ese momento que cambió su forma de ser.

-pero quiero saber, ¿porqué haces tantas bromas?, ¿no te importa meterte en problemas?-le pregunto curiosos pues nunca le había preguntado en tanto tiempo.-sólo quiero que la gente me note, no sentirme tan sola cuando no puede estar contigo por tu trabajo, tener a personas con las que pueda compartir mi tiempo-sacando sus sentimientos en palabras, era difícil para ella entender porque por tener a un demonio la gente consideraba que ella era uno.

-creo que lo que buscas son amigos-le contesto haciendo que la niña volteara para verlo.

-¿amigos?-había escuchado esa palabra muchas veces pero jamás había entendido bien.

-si, un amigo es una persona con la cual quieres pasar tu tiempo, alguien que te entiende y pasan todo tipos de situaciones, que siempre estarán para ti-sus palabras la dejaron maravillada, entonces eso es lo que buscaba, se paró emocionada confundiendo a Shibuki y grito a los cuatro vientos.

-¡voy a ser 100 amigos aunque sea lo último que haga!-tanto Shibuki como la Fuu actual no pudieron aguantar la risa, jamás pensó que se veía tan ridícula gritando eso, tuvo que esperar a poder salir de la aldea para comenzar su misión especial que termináis llevándole viendo su pasado.

-pensé que me pondrías una prueba más difícil, pero te agradezco que mostrarme esto para animarme-ahora estaba parada sobre agua enfrente de Chomei rodeado de dos pilares de roca que servían como sello.

-no necesitaba hacerte una prueba ya que confió en ti como confié en tu madre, definitivamente estarían orgullosos de ti, no cualquiera lograría juntar a un grupo tan diverso como tu-.

-gracias por mostrarme mi pasado, ahora quiero ser más fuerte para proteger a las personas importantes para mi-dijo decidida y emocionada.

-entonces demuéstralas a los demás a no subestimarte para darle una lección a eso criminales-con esas palabras ella se fue de su espacio mental dejando a un 7 colas algo nostálgico.

"en verdad se parece mucho a ti, Umaru" pensó recordando la última plática que tuvo con la madre de Fuu, cuando estaba en el último mes del embarazo.

con Killer Bee:

tenía que ser sincero, no sabía bien porque estaba ahí con otros niños siendo observados por nada menos que el tercer Raikage y su hijo, sólo le dijeron que tenía que ir al campo de entrenamiento pues dijeron que tenía habilidad, pensaba en nuevas rimas mientras veía como sus compañeros trataban de cortarle la cabeza al muñeco con un látigo doble y todos fallaban, cuando llego su turno solo aplico la fuerza acordada y la cabeza salió volando del cuerpo, sólo festejó con un grito y alzando el brazos pues había logrado algo que los demás no pudieron, su pequeño festejo fue interrumpido por el hijo del líder la aldea del la nube.

-eres algo diferente, ¿sabes?, choquemos lo puños una vez más-se le quedo mirando unos segundo sin procesarlo pero al final chocaron los puños con una sonrisa-a partir de hoy somos hermanos, cuento contigo Bee-Bee adulto estaba parado al lado del Raikage recordando como su vida se pudo más interesante a partir de eso, salían a misiones de espionaje y extraer información de los enemigos, incluso el hacia la misión sin su hermano al considerarla muy interesante.

-no venimos a ver sólo tus momentos con tu hermano, tienes que escuchar lo que pasó con mi anterior contenedor antes de morir-dijo el Gyuki cambiando a un sendero oscuro, el rapero recordó que esa fue la última misión que tuvo Blue B antes de morir, se vio a si mismo dormido mientras su hermano y Blue platicaban.

-Bee es un shinobi talentoso, aunque no aseguro su talento como rapero-A se río en voz baja para no despertarlo, se había esforzado mucho en la misión y merecía un descanso-probablemente después de mi, el será el próximo jinchuuriki de Hachibi, al no ser compatible los líderes ya tomaron la decisión, ¿no lo sabias?-.

-no, aun no...pero has logrado controlar al demonio y manejarlo...-.

-¡solo escúchame!-lo interrumpió Blue para que lo dejara hablar-mi padre y mi tío fracasaron también, conmigo serán ocho los fracaso pero siento que el mocoso sea diferente, sólo espero que soporte la carga emocional-.

-¿emocional?-pregunto A sin entenderlo.

-sólo alguien que ha sido jinchuuriki sabe esto, todos con los que has compartido hasta ahora te miran diferente, tratan de disimularlo pero uno se da cuenta de ese cambio, el miedo y la soledad te empezaran a guiar a la oscuridad, el bijuu espera ese momento para revelarse, pensar en morir es como si quisieras morir-.

-pero tu tienes el talento natural, el linaje-.

-exacto, por eso me eligieron como contenedor, pero hace falta algo para poder soportar esta carga de ser un jinchuuriki, algo que pueda tapar ese vacío del alma-ambos voltearon a ver a Bee que estaba de espaldas durmiendo.

-¿que es ese algo? -pregunto curioso de saber.

-si tan sólo lo supiera, recuperaría las ganas de vivir, haz que Bee encuentre lo que mi familia jamás encontró-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de estar parado en su funeral, vio como el al frente del altar, le habían dicho que el sería el sigue irme contenedor y lo tomaría como un reto más de su vida, escuchaba los murmullos de las personas a su alrededor que hablaban más del fracaso que de la vida de Blue, cosa que le molestaba bastante.

-¡es bastante prestigioso!, ¡este título!, ¡por eso te ofrezco este incienso!, ¡WIII!-grito el joven moreno tirando el incienso ignorando la mala imagen que daba, pero al final terminado callando al poder dominado a la bestia.

-¡Hachibi es el coro de mi canción y yo soy Killer Bee-sama!, ¡YEAH!-.

-bien hecho Bee, ahora entrena duro para no tener que igualar mi fuerza a la tuya, tenemos que sacar lo mejor del combo A/B-ambos chocaron los puños por última vez antes de que el tercero muriera por causas naturales y A fuera el nuevo Raikage, perdiendo la confianza en el, encerrándolo en la isla tortuga para evitar capturarlo, estando sobre la nariz de Gyuki la bestia le pregunto.

-tu prueba es simple Bee, responde la pregunta que Blue te dejo encargado, ¿que ese algo para tapar el vacío del alma de un contenedor?-Bee se recostó en la nariz mientras sonreía.

-es muy simple, tener un apoyo para seguir adelante, buscar por lo menos una persona que te quiera a su lado aún con lo que tengas dentro, algo difícil para un jinchuuriki pero no imposible, es por eso que use a mi brother para demostrarte mi fuerza,¡estúpido, maldito!-el buey-pulpo solo asintió, los anteriores pensaba que tenía que ver con algo de talento y fuerza, Blue estuvo cerca pero su resignación lo mato cuando tenía la respuesta frente a sus ojos, ahora estaría listo para verlo en situaciones más complejas.

con Roshi:

ser hijo del actual Tsuchikage para el era un dolor en la entrepiernas, además de soportar el hecho de que el decidiera poner al Yonbi en su propio hijo pues el clan de donde venía tenía la mejor compatibilidad para un demonio tan agresivo como ese gorila rojo.

-¿ahora que hizo?-pregunto Onoki en su escritorio listo para escuchar al director de la academia.

-lastimo a sus compañeros de clase en una práctica de Taijutsu, le rompió el brazo al maestro y escapo, pero sigue siendo el mejor de la academia-Onoki sólo suspiro cansado, su hijo era demasiado rebelde con sus superiores pero no podía sentirse orgulloso de sus habilidades pero por que lo tenía que hacer cuando tenía más trabajo, tendría que hablar con el y ya sabía donde se encontraba, dejo a su mano derecha el trabajo por un momento y floto fuera de la aldea hecha de edificios de roca hueca hacia el río que surtía de agua la mayor parte del país de la roca, ahí sentado estaba un chico de 12 años con ropa morada y mojada, pelo rojizo corto lanzando rocas al río, pudo notar que había varios peces muertos a su lado.

-¿estas matando animales para calmar tu ira Roshi?-el chico dejo de lanzar rocas para ver a su padre, tenía un par venditas en las mejillas por las repetitivas peleas con cualquiera que lo mirara feo, como era un jinchuuriki eso ocurría todo los días.

-¿algún problema anciano?-pregunto enojado mientras lanzaba y atrapaba una pequeña roca en la mano.

-ya hemos hablado de tus problemas de ira contra la gente, debes a aprender a ignorarlo-en respuesta le lanzo la roca en su cara pero esta se detuvo en el aire pues el controlaba la tierra.

-¡hubieras pensado en eso antes de ponerme a un demonio gorila dentro de mi!, ¡tu no me entiendes lo que me esta pasando!, además tengo que cargar con el estigma de ser el hijo del Kage de Iwagakure-se fue calmando poco a poco pues sabía que gritarle no cambiaría nada, no quería tener una vida tan dura.

-entonces piensa más en esos mocosos que te admiran a pesar de todo-hablaba de las únicas personas que lo admiraban sin importarle sus situaciones, un niño y una niña de un orfanato para hijos de shinobis fallecidos en misiones, sus nombres eran Tahiki y Hikari, unos niños que sin quererlo lo tomaban como hermano mayor y ejemplo a seguir, lo seguían para aclarar sus dudas sobre su entrenamiento y otras cosas sin importancia, para Roshi esos niños eran especiales pues no tenían esa mirada fría sin emociones de todos.

-ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto, yo no les pedí que me siguieran después de que los salve de esos bravucones ese día-trato de hacerse el orgulloso pero en el fondo sabía que esos niños eran la luz en un mundo de odio y estés, Onoki floto para poner su mano en la cabeza de su hijo y darle un consejo.

-si ellos te eligieron como su guía es por algo más, trata de mostrarles el camino de un ninja sin convertirlos en delincuentes, veras que será un beneficio mutuo en el futuro-no dijo viendo como el tercero de iba de regreso a su oficina, le grito que se detuviera y lo volvió a hacer.

-gracias por el consejo-una de sus cosas favoritas era correr y darle una patada en jodido espalda mientras sonreía, no sabía porque no la esquivaba pero consideraba que era como una forma de agradecer personalizada, el Roshi mayor dio una pequeña risa pues fue, junto con el tiempo, la causa de los dolores de espalda de Onoki, el tiempo pasó rápidamente por sus ojos viendo como se terminaría convirtiendo en el sensei de eso niños, todo fue bien hasta el día de los actos terroristas de Deidara con bombas, matando a varias personas en las que se encontraba Hikari que dio su vida para salvar a una madre con su bebe de pocas horas de nacido antes de que el edifico colapsara y terminara aplastada, Tahiki cegado por el odio por Deidara le pidió un entrenamiento personalizado para cobrar venganza pero con su sabiduría en ese tiempo lo dejo, advirtiéndole de que si tomara ese camino su vida sería una mierda y decepcionaría a su hermana, nunca supo más de el pues desertó de la aldea la mañana siguiente, el tiempo siguió su curso y ahora tenía la tarea de entrenar a nuevo jinchuuriki del 5 colas, un hombre joven que no hablaba casi nada y mirada fría llamado Han, el entrenamiento duro poco tiempo pues sólo le enseñaba lo básico y luego el se iba a su lugar especial a estar sin compañía, supo después que había hecho una relación con una mujer pero eso ya era su vida personal.

-Roshi, con el entrenamiento de Han completado te nombro capitán del escuadrón de 13, buscarás a posibles espías de la Nube y también si es necesario iras a pelear contra Konoha, no importa que ambos no estén aliados contra nosotros, tenemos que aprovechar el problema entre ellos por el clan Hyuga y el asesinato del supuesto secuestrador, cuento contigo-la guerra parecía no tener fin, con 2 potencias como enemigos tenían que dividir sus frentes a la mitad, era hora de hora de usar el poder de contenedor.

-como ordene Tsuchikage-sama-siempre era leal cuando se necesitaba para proteger a los inocentes, traído de regreso de un pequeño pueblo dedicado a la cimbra de arroz como forma de relajarse después de tantos problemas, volvía la diversión, pero eso cambiaría cuando se encontrará con el relámpago amarillo.

-mi prueba será a largo plazo, al ser el más experimentado de todos quiero que me demuestres algo que mi padre menciono-hablo Son Goku disipando los recuerdos para encararlo frente a frente.

-¿que es lo que quieres que te demuestre?-pregunto serio Roshi con los brazos cruzados.

-si los humanos pueden poseer ese poder especial, no sólo tu sino también los otros, quiero ver que camino escogen, lo entenderás cuando sea el tiempo, usa el poder que te plazca-no entendió lo que quería pero eso sería para otro tiempo, pero no perdió la oportunidad para decirle.

-claro, a partir de ahora tu y yo recorremos un camino diferente.

-lo dice alguien tan testarudo como su padre, no fue hace poco que supe que no te olvidaste de mi nombre-Roshio sólo le dio una sonrisa levantando su mano.

-espero que no te importe que sólo te llame Son, seguro que la próxima vez que use tu poder será para algo emocionante-y con eso desapareció dejando a un 4 colas pensativo recordando esa plática final con el sabio de los 6 caminos, su padre.

-listo, donde tiene que estar-Naruto clavo la espada sobre donde se encontraba su cuerpo enterrado, esta amaneciendo para irse temprano, se habían despedido de la familia de Tazuna prometiendo volver algún día, quería que fuera lo más discreto posible para que pueblo no armara una fiesta de despedida, sólo esperaban que terminarán las pruebas para empezar a moverse.

-aún no puedo creer que Zabuza tuviera esos sentimientos, siempre fue asesino de sangre fría cuando estuvo en la aldea-Yagura estaba recapitulando el relato de Naruto, sentir aprecio por una persona que salvó de la calle no lo esperaba de uno de los 7 espadachines que trato de hacer un golpe de estado.

-¿sabes algo de más de Haku?, ¿su habilidad-le pregunto para ver si podía reconocer el kekei genkai.

-manejaba el hielo, lo convertía en varios espejos formando una especie de celda, era tan rápido al pasar entre ellos que de no haber sido por el poder de Kurama quien sabe lo que hubiera pasado-le explico mirando las tumbas con respecto, fue aquí donde se trazó su camino ninja.

-ella era parte de los clanes perdidos-Naruto le dio una mirada de no entender bien y le explico-en el país del agua los golpes de estado era muy comunes, antes que yo llegara al cargo el consejo limitaba la vida de clanes con kekei genkai al considerarlos peligrosos y inestables, luego vino las matanzas destruyendo a varios clanes como los Kaguya, el debió ser el último que quedaba de su clan, Zabuza obtuvo un tesoro sin saberlo y se encariñó con el sin saberlo, me alegra saber que murió feliz de cierta forma-hubo un silencio, dejando que el viento moviera las hojas de los árboles.

-Yagura, ¿crees que pueda ser Hokage, evitando problemas internos o guerras con otros países?-.

-la guerra esta en la sangre de los shinobis desde siempre, puedes ser el líder de tu aldea pero el respeto y más en nuestra condición sería una osadía, Gaara lo consiguió pero fue por ser el hijo del anterior Kazekage y un contenedor, sabes que algunos del consejo lo quisieron asesinar hace poco, yo tuve que matar a varias personas con mis manos sin piedad, espero que tu seas un ejemplo de cambio, tengo el presentimiento que lo logras-le extendió su puño con una pequeña sonrisa de confianza la cual Naruto no tardo en responder.

-haremos un cambio en todo el mundo, empecemos a buscar esa paz tan anhelada, de veras-el momento fue interrumpido por Fuu que salto sobre ambos, abrazándolos de los hombros.

-espero hayan terminado, es hora de irnos a patear traseros y a tener aventuras-les dijo animada como era costumbre.

-parece que lo lograste Fuu-la chica morena hizo la seña de amor y paz mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-a poco no soy genial, también el pulpo cantante y el viejo verde lo lograron...a casi lo olvidaba, Naruto el viejo cochino te dio una carta, también nos dio unos pergaminos con Jutsus de aire para entrenar, ¿¡no es genial?!-le dio la carta a Naruto y le mostró los pergaminos con bordados verdes en símbolo de viento, el las cuidaría en su mochila pues Fuu no era muy cuidadosa, ya tendrá tiempo de leer la carta del sabio pervertido después.

-¡Oigan!, ¡es hora de irnos, no podemos perder tiempo-les grito Yugito desde lejos, todos tenían sus cosas lista para partir, esperándolos, Fuu se fue corriendo mientras Yagura iba a paso lento igual que Naruto hasta que una voz familiar lo detuvo.

"te has vuelto fuerte, Naruto" volteo vendo las tumbas jurando haber escuchado la voz de Haku, tardo unos segundos antes de sonreír por el recuerdo que tuvo con el en el bosque ese día después del entrenamiento de caminar sobre los árboles.

-¡Naruto!, ¡mueve tu trasero ahora o te dejamos atrás maldito estúpido!-le grito Bee esperándolo como los demás.

-ya voy viejo pulpo-fue corriendo con la misma sonrisa al su grupo, no, a su nueva familia.

"me volveré más fuerte para protegerlos, aún me falta mucho por aprender y de encontrar la respuesta contra el odio shinobi, pero se que lo lograre por que es el camino de Naruto Uzumaki" con ese pensamiento los alcanzo y empezaron su viaje hacia un destino incierto, mientras tanto muy lejos de ahí, Zetsu aparecía en la guarida en la aldea de la lluvia donde Pain miraba la interminable acida de agua.

-encontré a los jinchuurikis de Nibi y Hachibi en la tierra del fuego, al parecer buscaban refugio en el sur-.

-manda a Sasori por ellos, esta más cerca que los demás y dile a Deidara que lo acompañe lo más pronto posible, no podemos subestimarlos más ahora que están juntos-dijo con voz tranquila sin voltearse, Zetsu sólo desapareció entre el suelo para mandar el recado, pronto empezaría algo grande, sólo esperaba que Madara no hiciera una tontería en su presentación ante los 5 kages, el plan empezaba su marcha.

 **A/N: terminado, después de 2 semanas de exámenes y** **proyectos sali de la escuela por 3 semanas, después de dormir todo un saldo lo que no dormí en semanas (es enserio) escribí el capitulo, el próximo será la reunión y el inicio de la pelea, Sasori vs ... y ... (ya les dije uno,que haya un poco de sorpresa), gracias por leer y seguir la historia, felices vacaciones. CHAO. :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: jinchuurikis fugitivos, empieza la cacería.**

El ambiente en aquella sala era muy tenso, y no era para menos pues era la primera vez en varios años que los cinco kages se reunían para discutir de un asunto que les afectaba por igual, el jefe de los samurai de la tierra del hierro sería el moderador, había un gran dispositivo de seguridad para prevenir cualquier ataque terrorista.

-vosotros, los cinco kages, se han reunido hoy aquí a petición del Raikage y del Tsuchikage para discutir el asunto de los Jinchuurikis, se les pide a los acompañantes no intervenir en esta discusión, que la cumbre empiece-Dijo tranquilamente Mifune.

-antes que nada me gustaría aclara que también representó a la aldea de la cascada en esta reunió, ellos no pertenecen a la cinco grandes naciones pero tiene en su resguardo a la contenedora de siete colas-hablo Tsunade con calma, sabía que cualquier mala expresión podría provocar mayores consecuencias.

-ellos perdieron su fuerza militar hace tiempo, debieron haber entregado a la bestia a una nación más poderosa-respondió el tercer Tsuchikage Onoki de forma brusca.

-lo dice la aldea que trato de invadir tantas tierras como pudo, se nota que la roca son unos cavernícolas violentos-ahora fue la quinta Mizukage Mei Terumi, apenas empezaba la cumbre y ya empezaban los insultos.

-por lo menos no nos matamos entre nosotros con tantos golpes de estado y tener la fama de ser creadores de más ninjas renegados-un fuerte golpe silencio al anciano, todos vieron como el Raikage dejaba un gran agujero sobre la mesa demostrando su fuerza y poca paciencia.

-cállense, como se que no podemos estar muchos tiempo sin discutir iremos directo al grano de la reunión, pero primero dígame que saben sobre sus contenedores-Dijo A con voz autoritaria que no intimido a nadie.

-lord Gaara se fue de la aldea para evitar ponerla en riesgo de Akatsuki, se fue con los contenedores de la hoja y cascada-hablando Baki, siendo el más inexperto en este tipo de reuniones se sentía un poco nervioso pero no lo demostraba.

-Naruto Uzumaki, y Fuu, contenedores de Konoha y Takigakure están con Gaara bajo la supervisión de Jiraiya, uno de los legendarios sannin-hablo Tsunade aclarando su situación.

-por la información que tengo esos dos jóvenes son genin, mientras el de la arena llego a ser Kage por poco tiempo-leyó Mifune la información que los líderes le proporcionaron.

-Utakata es un ninja renegado que hemos estado buscando por crímenes contra la aldea, queremos resguardar su bestia pero ha sido muy escurridizo, en cuanto a Yagura no tenemos información de su paradero, no ha sido visto desde que fue derrocado como Mizukage-.

-Hmm, vaya forma de cuidar a sus contenedores-reprocho Baki, dando su sincero punto de vista.

-por lo menos no fuimos los únicos, los contenedores de la tierra del rayo y roca huyeron cuando tuvieron la oportunidad-centro la atención en los dos líderes.

-Roshi y Han de Iwagakure, con rangos ANBU y jounin escaparon mientras cumplían sus respectivas misiones, por otro lado Yugito Nii y Bee, hermano menor del Raikage se fugaron de la isla donde los tenían recluidos-informo Mifune con su voz seca.

-esos dos malditos bastardos recibirán su castigo una vez los encontré, aprovecharse de mi confianza-murmuro A aún molesto por lo que ellos hicieron y el escándalo que provocaron.

-en definitiva esta es una conducta muy inusual de los jinchuurikis, y es aún más sospechoso que todos se hayan movido de sus aldeas a un tiempo casi exacto, ¿que estarán planeando?-pregunto al aire Mei.

-no hace más que estar huyendo-Tsunade se paró-hay una organización criminal llamada Akatsuki que busca capturar a todos contenedores para revivir al mítico Juubi, aún no sabemos que intensión tiene para hacer tal acto-la sala quedo en silencio antes de que Onoki riera.

-ya lo sabemos Hokage, es una alta posibilidad que busquen reunirse para mejor protección, pero eso nos deja vulnerables sin las bestias con colas, necesitamos capturarlos y encerrarlos en un lugar especial mientras obtenemos más información de Akatsuki, sólo sabemos que Ororchimaru fue en su tiempo parte de la organización-.

-y los únicos miembros conocidos son Itachi Uchiha de la hoja y Kisame Hoshigaki de la neblina-hablo A frustrado de no tener más información.

-prestar atención que es hora de un referéndum que nos traía aquí, es poner a los jinchuurikis en el libro bingo para su captura y aislamiento en un lugar por determinar o dejarlos libres pero mandar espías de todas las aldeas para verificar sus movimientos sin intervenir-.

-es ridículo que tengamos que votar por algo tan obvio, no podemos dejarlos en libertad y mucho menos juntos, voto por su inclusión en el libro bingo-dijo Onoki con los brazos cruzados.

-me causa curiosidad que estarán planeando, me gustaría ver lo que hacen, voto por mandar espías-dijo Baki ligeramente nervioso de que esto se fuera a salir de control.

-estoy de acuerdo con el Kazekage, además tenemos a Jiraiya que es excéntrico para recolectar información, tiene mi palabra de que si los dejamos libres, les mandaré reportes precisos a todos-hablo Tsunade recargando su barbilla en sus manos.

-con todo respeto, estamos en una época donde nadie confía en nadie, menos entre potencias, conozco la capacidad de mis contenedores y se que son peligrosos sin un control, voto por la inclusión en el libro bingo con la nota de ser traídos con vida-A sólo quiera terminar esta reunión, la confianza era lo que faltaba entre las grandes naciones, más con la posibilidad de que uno le robe una bestia a otra nación, podría provocar guerra.

-parece que la lady Mizukage tiene la última palabra-Mifune al igual que todos centraron su atención en la mujer que lo meditaba mucho.

-a pesar que entiendo las propuesta de la Hokage, si mis sospechas son ciertas, ellos se reunirán, entre ellos los contenedores que buscamos, necesitamos que respondan por sus crímenes en la neblina, voto por la inclusión al libro bingo.

-por tres votos a dos, se incluirá a los jinchuurikis en el libro bingo, les pido a los kages que den la información que posean de sus habilidades y se llegue a una recompensa exacta, se dará aviso si se captura a uno de ellos a los cinco, así como cualquier información, doy por concluido esta reunió-.

-oh, que alegría, así será más divertido cazar a los bijuus, con competencia de las naciones monjas más fuertes-rápidamente los guardianes de cada Kage se pusieron a su lado listo para atacar al intruso, un enmascarado con una capa negra con nubes rojas, se sentaba encima de la sala sin preocuparse de nada.

-...Akatsuki...-susurro Tsunade.

-¿quien eres y como entraste a esta sala?-pregunto agresivo el samurai con la mano en su arma.

-tranquilos, sólo vine a advertirles que nosotros también iremos por los jinchuurikis, con ello podremos llevar acabo el proyecto ojo de luna que pondrá fin a todo este odio, será el paraíso que todos merecen-.

-¿y por eso planean renacer al Juubi?-hablo Baki ya parado.

-si, no nos importa hacernos enemigos de las naciones shinobi con tal de cumplir nuestra meta, el juego será quien capture primero a los nueve contenedores-en un segundo A traspaso al sujeto golpeando la pared, de alguna manera lo había traspasado, se formaba una espiral en su único hueco de la máscara.

-¿quien eres?-pregunto A desde atrás de el.

-Uchiha Madara, nos veremos pronto-con ello el ahora conocido como Madara desapareció, dejando al Kage de la roca con un escalofrío por su vieja columna, si era el Uchiha que conoció hace años, estaban en problemas.

.

.

.  
Yagura estaba sentado sobre una rama, recargando el pergamino sobre el tronco, un pájaro se poso en su hombre, estuvo así por unos momentos pero sintió las presencias venir hacia el.

-estilo de viento: balas de aire-grito Fuu disparando las balas de su boca, Yagura lo esquivo con facilidad, arriba estaba Naruto esperándolo con varios clones de sombra con el rasengan en la mano, con su basto creo un escudo de agua, generando una gran exposición.

"creando una cortina de polvo para nublar mi vista, nada mal" Yugito lo ataco con ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, estuvieron unos segundos antes de que la golpeara en la espinilla, perdiendo el equilibrio y empujando con fuerza para tirarla de la rama.

-¡Ahora!-grito la mujer, del humo salieron varias bolas de la, lo agarraban en medio del aire, al ver sus opciones de escape bloqueadas por las burbujas de Utakata, no tenía salida.

-estilo de viento: bola de aire cortante-fuera del plan y queriendo formar parte del ataque final, Fuu lanzo su ataque más fuerte, desviando las bolas de lava dándole la oportunidad a Yagura de pasar por los ataques, aterrizo en el suelo donde Bee coloco una navaja en su cuello y tomo el pergamino.

-its over Baby-Yagura le dedicó una ligera sonría, antes de convertirse en agua y el pergamino en un tronco, recargado cerca debajo de un árbol mientras jugaba con el pergamino lanzándolo y atrapandolo con la mano.

-fin del ejerció, salir todos-todos salieron, Fuu con un chichón en su cabeza dado por Roshi, fue un avance que Naruto controlara sus impulso pero ella sería algo más difícil de manejar.

-hubiera sido perfecto si Fuu no hubiera hecho ese ataque fuera del plan, necesitas calmar eso tontos impulsos tuyos-le regaño Gaara, que había ido por provisiones al pueblo cercano, ahora vivían en los bosques por seguridad, respetando la privacidad de cada uno por la noche.

-lo siento-dijo deprimida la peliverde por haber metido la pata, sólo quería demostrar que también había progresado junto a Naruto, pero el Uzamaki tenía un mejor progreso que ella, sintió una gran mano sobre su hombro era Han, al ver tal gesto se acercó para abrazarlo, o eso quería aparentar.

-¿dónde estabas Han?-le pregunto Yagura, Han lo volteo a ver mientras trataba de evitar que Fuu le quitará la macara, señalo con la mirada el libro bingo que estaba en el suelo.

-más problemas-fue lo único que dijo, al abrirlo vio lo que temía, le pidió a todos que le dieran un vistazo al contenido, donde venía la información de los nueve, puestos con recompensa y rangos de peligrosidad, junto con la nota de "sólo con vida, requerido por las cinco naciones por crímenes de traición".

 _ **Yagura, jinchuuriki de Sanbi, peligrosidad: S+**_  
 _ **Recompensa: 100 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Sabaku no Gaara, jinchuuriki de Ichibi**_  
 _ **peligrosidad: S**_  
 _ **Recompensa: 83 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Utakata, jinchuuriki de Rokubi**_  
 _ **Peligrosidad: S**_  
 _ **Recompensa: 75 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Roshi, jinchuuriki de Yonbi**_  
 _ **Peligrosidad: A+**_  
 _ **Recompensa : 67 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Yugito Nii, jinchuuriki de Nibi**_  
 _ **Peligrosidad: A+**_  
 _ **Recomesa: 59 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Han, jinchuuriki de Gobi**_  
 _ **Peligrosidad: A**_  
 _ **Recompensa: 52 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Killer Bee, jinchuuriki de Hachibi**_  
 _ **Peligrosidad: A**_  
 _ **Recompensa: 48 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki de Kyubi**_  
 _ **Peligrosidad: B+**_  
 _ **Recompensa: 36 millones de Ryo**_

 _ **Fuu, jinchuuriki de Nanabi**_  
 _ **Peligrosidad: B**_  
 _ **Recompensa: 23 millones de Ryo.**_

-ahora no sólo tenemos que lidiar con Akastsuki, sino con cazadores ANBU y varios caza recompensas, que fastidió-Utakata soplo burbujas para seguir calmado, muchos ya lo veían venir por parte de las aldeas pero una suma de 540 millones de Ryo entre los nueve era una suma totalmente descabellada.

-no es justo, ¿porque tengo que ser la última?-se deprimió Fuu en una esquina.

-esto no es una competencia por quien tiene la mayor cantidad de dinero por su cabeza-Naruto y Gaara sólo suspiraron por el aún comportamiento infantil de Fuu, aún a estas alturas, de pronto todos miraron en una sola dirección y saltaron para evitar varias agujas, al inspeccionar bien la punta se veía una sustancia morada.

-¡eviten las agujas, tiene veneno!-aviso Yugito a sus compañeros, de los arbustos salía una figura jorobara con una cola metálica aparentando a la de un escorpión.

-ya me fastidie de que Deidara llegara tarde, aunque me causa curiosidad el porque reunirse todos juntos-no había duda que era uno de sus cazadores, a lo lejos varias explosiones se escucharon junto con gritos de persona.

-Sasori, ya despejé la zona de esos molestos ANBU, hmm-dijo su compañero sobre un pájaro blanco de forma extraña.

-¿ANBU?-pregunto Naruto al aire.

-nos estaban siguiendo también, que molestia-le respondió Bee a su lado.

-Yagura, te importaría dejarme al cola metálica para mi y Fuu, me gustaría enseñarle un par de cosas a esta mocosa-le pregunto Roshi, Yagura sólo asintió con la cabeza, miro a la chica.

-¿no esperabas tu momento de lucirte?, usa esa energía extra tuya que tanto presumes, niña insecto-Fuu no dijo nada, pero le sonrió a Roshi, llegando a su lado.

-no te quedes atrás, viejo verde-se podía ver su mezcla de emoción y nervios por su primera batalla a muerte, Yagura dio la señal de separarse en parejas a los demás, era hora de ver sus sus planes servían de algo.

-¡Katsu!-pequeñas insectos del mismo material explotaron donde estaban los demás, pero ya habían huido.

-iré a buscar a los demás, no te tardes Sasori, hmm-con ello se fue en su creación dejando a los tres solos.

-odio a la gente que me hace esperar, no me convertiré en uno de ellos-amenazo Sasori.

-¿lista para pelear?-le pregunto Roshi, sus brazos de cubrieron de lava.

-más que nunca viejo-Fuu empezó a volar con sus alas, el primer combate de cazadores y presas, daría inicio.

.

.

 **A/N: Si, lo se, deje esta historia abandonada por casi 6 meses, una disculpa, se que es corto pero la acción por fin llego, espero no tardar mucho en volver a actualizar, sin mas me despido porque mi tiempo es limitado con tanto estudio, gracias por leer y hasta la otra.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: Fuu y Roshi, ¿el dúo incompatible?.**

-¿¡Qué has dicho?!-grito Tsunade levantándose de su escritorio, sin importarle el desorden que creo, de todas formas Shizune lo recogería.

-Hace unas horas recibimos un mensaje de emergencia del escuadrón tres, habían encontrado a los contenedores en la frontera del fuego y la niebla, pero el mensaje cambia radicalmente pidiendo asistencia-el ANBU con máscara de cuervo mostró el pergamino, mostrando un cambio en la escritura, como si fuera escrito en urgencia.

-Si se mando las copias correspondiente a las demás aldeas, no hay duda que mandaran a personas de alto rango-hablo la secretaria Shizune suponiendo lo obvio.

-¿No le importaré que vaya a revisar la zona?-recargado en la ventana estaba Kakashi, terminando de leer el último capítulo de su novela, aparentado como si estuviera desinteresado del asunto.

-Por supuesto que no, de hecho eres el indicado, además de tu estatus fuera de la aldea, fuiste maestro de Naruto, es normal que te preocupes por un estudiante tan estúpido-dijo la quinta formando una sonrisa de confianza.

-Tengo entendido que Lord Jiraiya declara sus intenciones al dejar a esos tres por su cuenta, ¿entiende lo que significa?-pregunto Kakashi entrando al despacho.

-Tener a Danzo encima de ambos para quedar mal ante eso ancianos y el señor feudal, lo se, por ahora, Guy estará feliz de tener más trabajo-Kakashi mostró calma ante el asunto, aún así mostrando con su ojo descubierto su estado de ánimo relajado.

-Kakashi Hatake y Towa irán a las últimas coordenadas del escuadrón de vigilancia, investiguen lo más que puedan, tiene permitido compartir información básica en caso de haber otros shinobis extranjeros, este es una misión rango A+, eso es todo, vayan-ambos desaparecieron en una explosión de huma-Komachi-en un parpadeo, estaba una mujer ANBU con máscara de gato.

-¿Me mando a llamar Lady Hokage?-pregunto la mujer con todo respeto posible.

-Infórmame de lo último de la raíz-ordeno Tsunade.

-Danzo a mandado a uno de sus mejores aliados a la zona hace una hora aproximadamente, alguien llamado, destacando también que han actuado de una manera errática desde que el asunto de los contenedores se divulgo-entrego un pergamino negro con la información extra que había solicitado de la raíz.

-Es evidente, Danzo recibe la información antes que yo, usted y Shizune busquen esa fuga, entréguelo a Ibiki para su interrogación, serás relegada por Haki hasta futuras órdenes-.

-Tambien me hes obligatorio reportar que Saire no se a reportado desde que trasporto a los rebeldes del norte-.

-No hay que dudar de ella, es de nuestras mejores agentes, debio ser algo circunstancia-dijo Shizui tratando de encontrar una explicacion logica.

-Ya saben el protocolo si tarda mas, por ahora, enfonquese en la fuga-.

-Como usted ordene Lady Hokage-Tsunade salió rumbo a la sala de reuniones donde esos ancianos amargados la esperaban, ellos tenían un pensamiento demasiado conservador, a Danzo sólo le importaba desvancarla del puesto para cumplir su capricho de ser Hokage, aquí el objetivo era mantener al señor feudal de su lado, cosa que se complació debido al idiota enfrente suyo, sin dudarlo, tomo su botella de sale para rompérsela en la cara.

-¿¡En que demonios pensabas?!-le grto al oído al pobre sabio, dejando mareado por unos cuantos segundos.

-Yo también te quiero Tsunade-dijo Jiraiya sarcásticamente, sobando su cabeza del dolor.

-Más vale que encuentres una razón para calmarlos, no sabes el dolor de cabeza que me han dado desde que los dejaste libre-.

-Era lo mejor, aunque yo los entrenara, nada se compara estar rodeado de personas que te comprendan, por ahora es importante investigar a Akatsuki, más ese supuesto Madara-comento tranquilo recargado al lado de la puerta.

-Les preocupa que corrompan a Naruto para usarlo en contra de la aldea, juntando lo delicada que esta la situación internacional-.

-Naruto y la chica podrán ser ingenuos, pero también son los más puros, a menos que pase algo muy fuerte, no sucumbirán, te metí en este rollo, déjame ser yo quien te saque-Jiraiya abrió la puerta, donde esperaban los líderes de la aldea, representantes de los clanes importantes, junto con un delegado civil, sólo sirviendo como testigo ocular de la reunión, las cortinas se cerraron para evitar cualquier contacto con el exterior, se encendieron las velas para iluminar la sala, dándole el ambiente de seriedad que esto merecía.

-Doy como iniciada la reunión de emergencia del país del fuego, donde habláremos de la crisis actual y la situación del zorro de nueve colas-con esa frase corta, la reunión daba inicio.

* * *

Las explosiones en el área ya eran muchas, las pequeñas aldeas habían empezado a evacuar de manera caótica, pues esto ya era muy anormal, una fuerte batalla se estaba llevando acabo.

-¡No dudes al atacar!-grito Roshi lanzado shurikens al rojo vivo, siendo fácilmente bloqueadas por la cola metálica del miembro de la nube roja, Fuu estaba lista para atacar por detrás, sin esperar que más agujas la atacarán de lado, por lo que tuvo que usar sus alas para una ráfaga de viento para desviarlas.

-Me estoy aburriendo-hablo Sasori, desasiendo del guante vacío, ataco con su cola, por lo que el veterano aplico lava al suelo, esperando que eso surtiera efecto, siendo la cola demasiado rápida.

-¡Muévete!-Fuu agarro a Roshi, evitando un golpe crítico, este lanzo bombas de humo, para cambiar sus posiciones, hasta colocarse detrás de unos árboles, a ochocientos metros de Sasori.

-Eres demasiado lento-hablo la chica molesta.

-Y tu muy blanda, estoy seguro que esta es tu primera batalla de vida o muerte-respondió claramente irritado.

-Siendo joven, se que pelear entre nosotros no ayudara en nada, esa maldita cola es un estorbo-.

-Sólo tendremos una oportunidad, hora de combinar nuestros elementos-.

-No te...-.

-Salgan cucarachas-entre ambos jinchurikis, un guante fue disparados como misil, empezando a separar troncos, Fuu salto hacia arriba, usando la espalda del viejo como impulso.

-Estilo de viento: Ráfaga cortante-con la ráfaga de viento, logro cortar los troncos.

-Demasiado ingenua-detrás de ella, otro guante fue disparado, siendo manejado desde la boca de Sasori, Fuu simplemente dejo de usar las alas de Choumei, dejandose caer sin mirando, con los ojos apenas abiertos, se movía de manera elegante con una sonrisa, esquivando las agujas como si nada, Roshi trato de atacar lateralmente, siendo golpeando por la cola.

"¿Que traman?"pensó el marionetista de la arena, ese ataque había sido muy precipitado, lo que también debía destacar era la misma movilidad para esquivar las agujas, viendo como la chica insecto se acercan frontalmente.

"La mocosa de Taki es muy joven para entender un patrón tan complejo y tener la intuición de esquivar, mientras el anciano de Iwa no debería tener tal agilidad para su edad"el análisis rápido no arrojaba algo lógico, movió su cola para atacar a Fuu, pero esta se detuvo en seco en el aire, con el filo a escasos centímetros de su ojo derecho.

-Hora de romper el caparazón-dijo Roshi con un hombro dislocado, sosteniendo a Fuu con una cuerda hecha de lava, quemando su tobillo, la movió en aire, cruzando sus brazos con las manos abiertas, sonriendo aún con el dolor.

"¿Porque no me puedo mover?"vio detrás suyo, un mar de lava seca lo cubría, juntándose con un camino de lava que daba a los pies de Roshi.

-La lava es muy lenta, que mejor que una gran ventisca para moverla, Estilo de lava: erupción-el calor de la lava combinado con la ventisca, desgastaba la coraza, Fuu había conseguido formar un tornado de fuego alrededor de Sasori, quien sólo expresaba resignación.

-¡Terminalo!-.

-Recibido-Fuu junto ambas palmas, empezando a formar una energía verde, destacando de forma particular, trayéndole recuerdos de hace días.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

.

-Es bueno fumar un buen tabaco para sacar el estrés-.

-Prefiero mejor un te hecho de manera casera, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos-Yagura y Roshi se encontraban sentados en la fogata, disfrutando un merecido descanso de otro arduo día de escapes, Yugito y Utakata vigilaban el área de posibles intrusos, Bee se había aislado para escribirá sus rimas a solas, los demás deberían estar dormidos.

-Y bien, ¿que opinas?-pregunto Roshi, soplando el humo que salía de su boca.

-Comprendo que la condición de Fuu era con una intención pura, pero al fin, el grupo es demasiado llamativo, a todos nos une la necesidad de supervivencia, es una bomba de tiempo antes que algún encontronazo suceda-Yagura dio un sorbo a su te negro con todo tranquilidad.

-Los demás ya tienen experiencia en combates mortales, me preocupa más los jóvenes, Gaara ya fue Kage de una aldea, la experiencia vendrá después, son los otros dos mocosos-Roshi saco su kunai, matando el tiempo en pelar un pedazo de madera.

-Naruto tiene la ventaja de entrenar con un sannin, de igual forma se deja llevar por las emociones fácilmente, sin contar la inestabilidad que Ky...Kurama puede causar en momentos de ira-Yagura miro al fuego, como si pudiera ver a sus pensamientos entre las llamas.

-Fuu por otra parte, cuenta con un entrenamiento viejo y muy básico de su aldea, tiene la actitud de una niña de ocho años que quiere caer bien a todos, una terquedad bastante infantil, sin mencionar otras cosas peores-entre la oscuridad, algo salió volando hasta estrellarse contra un árbol, a ambos no les importo nada, pues nada, Roshi extendió su mano había atrás, sintiendo varias monedas sobre su guante.

-Te dije que llegaría a treinta intentos durante el día-Naruto chasqueo los dientes, pero luego sonrió cuando la cubeta de hielo cayo sobre la víctima.

-Una venganza sana no mata a nadie, te recuerdo su famoso caldo de lagarto-a los tres les dio un escalofrío de pensar en semejante horror.

-¡No es justo Naruto!, ¡se suponía que los bromistas se ayudan!-exigió la chica bastante molesta.

-Primero quítate el balde de la cabeza-comento Yagura sin buscarla la mayor importancia al asunto, Fuu logro quitárselo de la cabeza, sintiendo una presencia bastante fuerte detrás.

-Es hora de un cuento-detrás aparecía Han, sin su armadura en los brazos, mostrando múltiples cicatrices, con una mirada que debería mostrar calidez, en realidad mostraba otra emoción.

-¡No porfavor!, ¡Fuu será buena!, ¡sin cuentos!-Han tomo a la chica de los tobillos, siendo arrastrada a la oscuridad como si se tratara de una película de terror común, ella juraba que los ojos del callados Han brillaban con malicia.

-Buenas noches-ambos desaparecieron entre el bosque, dejando las marcas de las uñas de la peliverde marcada en el suelo, junto a los presentes con una gota de sudor, confundidos por la situación.

-Conociendo el método de los cuentos de Han, Fuu tendrá un trauma de cinco noches con pesadillas-hablo Roshi, regresando al palo de madera, querían el formar una simple lanza.

-Me encargare de que Yugito hable con Han después, esta obeccion se esta volviendo bastante ridícula, de veras-el Uzumaki se rascaba la cabeza, ya tenía esa manía por las bromas como antes, sólo lo hacia en ocasiones especiales.

-Te recuerdo que mañana te toca hacer la cena Naruto, vuelve hacer ramen por cuarta vez, te juro que agregare tus dedos como ingrediente especial-Naruto sólo respondió con una despedía con la mano temblando, se retiró del lugar.

-Que grupo más estresante-.

-Lo se, ahora que recuerdo, Naruto te pidió que lo entrenarás, ¿porqué aceptaste?-pregunto Roshi curioso.

-Se aferra a esa fantasía de ser líder de la hoja algún día, aún esta situación tan comprometedora, además, veo algo en el que me recuerda a mi, antes de entrar en ese mundo de sangre y traiciones, sólo quiere que le enseñé algunos consejos de pelea ofensiva-Yagura dio el último sorbo a su bendecida, sacando el aire de su pulmones en señal de satisfacción.

-Comprensible, no se pueden depender de los clones de sombra y la técnica del cuarto hokage, la afinidad de aire es las impredecible de las cinco básicas, es claro que debe mejorar con jutsu de viento, quiero hacer lo mismo con Fuu-.

-¿Usted y Fuu?, eso si que es una sorpresa, me permito preguntar la razón-Roshi simplemente se limitó a mirar las estrellas.

-Ella me recuerda a una aprendiz que tuve en el pasado, con las misma intenciones de vida, lamentablemente no puede educarla como ella quería, eso fue fundamental en el día de su muerte, lo veo como una oportunidad de compensar mi error antes de mi partida-Yagura de levantó de su asunto y se dio media vuelta.

-Has lo que creas conveniente, estoy curioso en como puede desembocar esto, apaga el fuego cuando vayas a dormir-el líder del grupo se retiró de manera calmara hacia su sector, dejando a Roshi sólo y sus pensamientos, la decisión fue rápida, por lo que a la mañana siguiente, mientras los demás iban a buscar provisiones para empezar a moverse, se aprovecho de la desvelada de Fuu para amarrarla contra un tronco, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que explotara.

-Mhh...arroz..eh...¡hey!...¡que hago amarrada a este maldito árbol!-grito bastante confundida y inquieta.

-Tranquilízate quieres, patalear como niña pequeña no te ayudara en nada-dijo sentado sobre una roca.

-¿¡Porqué no puedo usar mi chakra?!-cuantas ganas le daban de taparle la boca, pero eso no era una solución.

-Eso no importa, ¿a qué estas jugando?-.

-¿Ah?, ¿de qué hablas viejo verde?-ella exclamo sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Ese estúpido discurso en aquel pueblo, ¿entiendes que nuestras vidas están peligro?-.

-Por su...-

-¡Entonces deja de jugar como si eso fuera tu patio de juegos!-al haber que se había alterado, aclaro su garganta, por lo menos ya tenía su atención.

-Todos nosotros hemos entrenado como loco para mejorar nuestras habilidades, tu eres la única que se toma todo a la ligera, ¿sabes cuanto molestas a Han?-.  
-Sólo quiero integrarlo más al grupo, es muy solitario, además, ¿no tienes curiosidad de ver su rostro?-trato de calmar el ambiente con una broma.

-A esto quiero llegar, siempre todo lo tomas a la ligera, Han a reimprimido varios intento de golpearte seriamente, el llegaba a romperme un brazo por sólo preguntar algo personal, el es así, nunca fuerces a alguien a cambiar, por más buenas que sean tus intenciones-esto dejo Fuu, pensativa, tal vez se lo tomaba mucho a juego.

-Sólo quiero formar una amistad con todos...-.

-Naruto y Gaara nos contaron más de ti, de tu complejo con lasamistades, esta bien tratar de relajar el ambiente sutilmente, sólo encuentra formas diferentes de llevar las cosas, también no te quejes de las meditación, si das paciencia, veras las ventajas-con sólo ver la mirada, comprendió que había captado, por lo que soltó las cuerdas que eran sujetadas por sus dedos.

-Para proteger a tus seres queridos ocupas fuerza, pero también necesitas cerebro, yo te ayudare con eso-.

-Ahh...yo quería entrenar con Yugito-Fuu hacia un puchero, mientras jugaba tocando los dedos de sus manos.

-¡Maldita mal agradecía!.

-Era mentira-la chica sonrió bromista sacando la lengua, por lo que Roshi sólo sonrió aceptando la situación.

-Vale bichito, ve a por tu equipo para empezar-Fuu corrió por sus herramientas que estaban al lado del árbol, sin embargo, una trampa se activó, dejándolo con la cabeza abajo, colgando como piñata.

-Eso fue por lo de las sanguijuelas en las sábana y por quemar mis novelas-.

-¡Viejo rabo verde!-grito Fuu molesta a su nuevo maestro, atada con la misma cuerda anti-chakra.

-Cuando puedas escaparte búscame en el río...¿panties de jirafa a tu edad?, así nunca consiguieras novio-pregunto irónicamente Roshi.

-¡Te voy a matar pederasta!-con la sangre en la cabeza, incrementando su sonrojo, dejada a su suerte, fue el inicio del verdadero entrenamiento.

.

.

-¡Estilo de viento: Bomba Huracán!-formando una estrella con el chakra de color verde, con una pequeña esfera de aire en centro, arrojándola hacia Sasori, cortando el tornado a la mitad perfectamente, combinado con el calor de lava, género una exposición, con viento moviendo las cenizas de la lava, Fuu cayo de rodillas, aún no controlaba la cantidad de chakra a usar, siendo ayuda por Roshi, apoyandose en el.

-Si no hubiera aligerado tu peso con el viento, te hubieras convertido en alfiletero-con broma, encontraron la forma de felicitarse.

-Como lo sospechaba-Gaara y Yagura llegaron, con algunos cortes sobre sus cuerpo, al despejar de el humo, vieron con sorpresa como el títere había sido destruido, pero dentro había un cuerpo muerto, siendo una ligera capa de piel que evitaba ver los huesos.

-El supuesto Deidara era en realidad una copia humana igual cuando Bee y Han lo vencieron con algo de facilidad-declaro Yagura al examinar el cuerpo del Sasori falso.

-Aquel fue identificado por Han como un ninja desertor de Iwa, el era un conejero de Suna cuando era Kazekage-comento Gaara con tranquilidad.

-Bien hecho Fuu, viejo Roshi-llego Naruto a su lado, al igual, con heridas menores, Fuu recargo su brazo sobre la cabeza de su maestro, mostrando el signo de la paz mientras sonreía, Roshi simplemente cerró los ojos mientras cruzaba sus brazos irritado.

-Tenemos que irnos ahora, el escándalo trajo cazadores a la zona-los demás llegaron, Gaara se llevó el cuerpo falso de Sasori para una mejor examinacion, para Yagura era bastante evidente, esto sólo fue una prueba para medir sus capacidades, es casi un hecho que algo los veía desde lejos.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto Utakata, empezando a moverse dentro de su burbuja.

-Tengo un lugar en mente, me han llegado varios rumores sobre cierta criatura que llamo mi atención-respondió Yagura liderando a su grupo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto Yugito acercándose, el ex-kage sólo movió su mirada.

-¿Has escuchado algo sobre el Rebi?-.

* * *

 _ **Advertencia: cierto contenido fuerte para algunas personas sensibles**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oscuridad, eso es todo la que la rodeaba, nunca entendió como había llegado a esta situación, todo se manejaba como cualquier momento de la vida, pero jamás pensaba llegar a esta situación, un kunai venía detrás suyo, simplemente lo bloqueo con su espada, aunque estaba ya partida a la mitad, su lógica indicaba que había sido inducida en una ilusión, pero sus sentidos sensoriales especiales indicaban lo contrario, esto era la maldita realidad, una sombra corto gran pedazo de su traje, incrementando sus heridas de gravedad, cayo de rodillas pero rápidamente se puso de pie, jamás se rendiría, se lo prometió a el.

-Desesperación-una voz susurraba de algún lado, un cuerpo de un ANBU fue lanzado para empujarla, con sus fuerzas restantes, logro esquivarlo de un salto, solo para ser golpeada por un fuerte ataque de otra sombra, dejando su traje hecho añicos.

-Ríndete Yugao Uzuki, tu chakra esta en casi cero absoluto, tu espada esta ropa, tus heridas, se acabo-una sombra con forma humanoide caminaba hacia ella con total tranquilidad.

-¿Qué buscas?-pregunto en un susurro tratando de levantarse.

-Eso no te incumbe, no gastare energía en explicártelo-dijo la sombra, mostrando una daga, cuando la iba a apuñalar, Yugao hizo su último movimiento, coloco su mano como escudo para bloquear la daga, dejando su mano derecha perforada, escupió una shuriken que había escondió en su boca, junto con la inercia al mover su mano, logro cortar el cuello de la sombra, viendo cómo se retorcía y cae inerte, de repente el panorama se aclara, estaba dentro de un templo, se arrastra con las fuerzas que le quedaban, buscando el collar que Hayate le había regalado, el destino diría si sobrevivirían.

-Gracias por darme…-cayo en seco, la laguna de sangre creció, pintando aquel collar blanco a rojo, sintió como la levantaban, pudiendo divisar una espada atravesando su estómago, por instinto trataba de sostener la espada.

-Nada de cuentos de hadas y porquerías-su visión de ponía borrosa, tanto que no podía ver quien era su asesino, este la coloco sobre la pared con tranquilidad-necesito el chakra de tu clan, y necesito conseguirla de la mejor manera-Yugao grito al sentir la presión sobre sus heridas, nadie podía salvarla.

-Hermoso-este sujeto coloco su mano sobre donde se ubicaba el corazón de Yugao, con poco ritmo, mientras con la otra empezaba masajear sus pechos descubiertos, no se podía mover, pero sentía todo, levantaron su mentón para besar sus labios rojos, sentía como su corazón de aceleraba, pero se sentía débil.

"¿Qué hace?" no podía hablar, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la zona del vientre, la estaban violando, y lo peor de todo, se estaba existiendo, nunca despegando la mano del corazón, sintiendo como se estaba ahogando, algo se deslizaba por su garganta, parecía acido, cuando de pronto, exploto, su pecho se inflo un poco, vomitando mucha sangre dentro de la boca del asesino, quien parecía disfrutarlo, se iba feliz de que Hayate ya había tomado su virginidad antes.

-Es asqueroso tu método de traspaso de kekei-genkai, deja ese cuerpo y vamos-ordeno otra voz, bastante irritada.

-Deja unos segundos disfrutarla más, por fin puedo disfrutar a una buena puta-este rio como un maniaco, para luego morder el cuerpo Yugao, la presencia estaba disgustada, pero era necesario, su plan para derrocar a una gran nación shinobi empezaba.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Bienvenidos al capitulo anual del fic...ok no, ¿confundidos por lo ultimo?, haber, como pongo esto para que no me maten...simplemente no me salia, nada, pero bueno, el proyecto esta oficilamente revivido, siendo franco, no esperaba 20 cometarios pidiendo la continuacion, no se si es porque es un tema poco tocado en el Fandom de Naruto como los jinchurikis (ademas de estar en español), o la originalidad, por algo les gusta, por ahora seguire la linea de dos peliculas para dar un poco de continuidad, ademas tengo confirmado dos interaciones: Roshi-Fuu y Naruto-Yagura, pueden sugerir mas interaciones entre el grupo, pues quiero usar a todos, por mas alocadas que sean, dejen sugerencias, que eso me ayuda a poder encontrar una base para escribrir (mientras no sea tan descabellada o extraña), aviso que tambien usare personajes de las sagas de videojuegos de Naruto de relleno, junto con capitulos un poco mas corto de extension en fin, haber que sucede, perdon por la pelea tan corta, estoy oxidado en cuanto a narrar peleas, de ahi en mas, gracias a _onixia32, the wizard F.A.C.L, Pegasister Geishiken, GabiLime14, Irara, miguelgiuliano,co, kalakita.1999, Rafarikudou, Call me Hibari-chan, carlos29, Hikar-chan Uzumaki, loko89772, LoveItachiU, KuroNeko9695, Devan4, ManyTag73589, a los guests, Joker-san, Fnix de Plata, neftsi, andresf1703 y a Karen_ , por motivarme a regresar a este fic espero sus comentarios amigo(a)s! ;), gracias a todos, nos vemos pronto, kuna.**


End file.
